Dangers of Love
by oXKaTaAnGXo
Summary: Aang and Katara are married and Song is finally cured. This is all the adventures they enjoy throughout their marriage and Song's life growing up...Sequel to my other story STOLEN...Kataang and Sukka! No flames please! R&R! Chapter 31 is up!
1. Chapter 1: First Chance

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

**This is a sequel to my previous story STOLEN, so if you didn't read STOLEN you probably won't get this **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you Aang take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do…"

"Do you Katara take Aang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

"Then Katara and Aang I wish you two the happiest of a marriage and I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The happy couple leaned in and gave one another the best kiss they have ever shared. Separating their lips they starred deeply into one another's eyes.

"I love you…" Aang said placing his forehead against his now official wife.

"You should know I love you too…" Katara returned the comment. A laugh came from the crowd. The couple looked out to noticing Song laughing in Sokka's still bandaged arm. Sokka looked up and smiled at the couple who still stood at the alter. They made their way down the aisle smiling at the crowd of people who came to celebrate their marriage. Stopping at the gate of the Southern Air Temple they were surprised by the many people who greeted them.

"Congratulations!" One man yelled. Aang and Katara ran out to Appa who was decorated with ribbons and a beautiful white sash. Momo sat on top of Appa's head wearing a hat. The newly married couple boarded Appa who grunted and gave a flick of his tale sending them into the air.

"Thanks for watching Song, Sokka!" Katara yelled waving good bye. The many earth and water benders boarded their rides to follow the couple. They all headed towards the Northern Air temple for the reception. Sokka on the other hand stayed at the Southern Air Temple because he still wasn't completely up to snuff on his health. His arm, leg, and stomach were still bandaged and he walked with a limp. He didn't really mind staying behind because he could spend time with his niece who looked even more beautiful than ever. Her spots were completely gone, her cough had subsided, and you could actually hold her hand without her yelling in pain. She was completely healed. Sokka went back inside smiling down at his niece as she cuddled up in his arms in her newly fitted water tribe coat.

"You know, you are an airbender, so it looks like we should get you the proper clothing don't you think?" Sokka said holding the small infants chubby hands. "I mean something like Aang's outfit." Sokka explained. "But we shouldn't worry about that right now. You know I never did give you that outfit I got back at the village when you were still sick." Sokka went to his quarters. Song let go a whimper. "Yeah you probably want to get out that stuffy fur coat, so how about we try on that outfit?" Sokka began taking off her cloths and reaching for the outfit he had purchased no to long ago. He put the outfit on her and she looked much more comfortable. Song just smiled and reached out her arms, meaning she wanted him to hold her. "Alright…" Sokka said reached for her. Song looked up at Sokka who let loose a small yawn.

"Appa…" Song said out of the blue.

"Aw, you must be tire. I know I am after this 5 hour long wedding. What do you say we get something to eat and then go take a nap?" Sokka said leaving his quarters.

"Appa!" Song repeated.

"Yes, Appa…" Sokka said. Sokka walked to the kitchen reaching for Song's warm bottle and a granola bar him. He stood rocking the infant back and forth as she drank the last drop of her bottle. After so he held her up to his should and tried to burp the small infant but it didn't work. He held Song in front of him. "Why aren't you burping?" Sokka said. Song looked at him and smiled. All of a sudden she spit up all over him with a smile. "Ah! Song?!" Sokka said holding her far away from him. Song let out a small giggle before yawning again. "Ugh, well I guess I don't need to burp you anymore. Let's put you to bed." Sokka said keeping Song away from his soaked shirt. He turned the corner into Aang and Katara's room and placed her in her crib. "There we go. Good night." Sokka said in a calm voice. Just before he was about to leave the room he noticed a note. "Hey what's this?" Sokka began to read the short note.

_Dear Aang and Katara, _

_I have found the time to come near the Southern Air Temple in about 2 weeks. I am deeply sorry that I can't make it to your wedding. The other warriors and I can't wait to see the young child I've heard so much about. Song right? Such a pretty name for most likely the prettiest baby. It's been such a joy to know that I will finally get to see all of you once again. We should be around for no more than 1 week. See you then._

_With blessings of a happy marriage,_

_Suki and the Kioshi Warriors_

_P.S. Please keep my arrival a secret from Sokka. I want it to be a surprise!_

Sokka starred at the note for a couple of minutes. "Suki's coming in?!" He was very surprised. He heard a rustle in Song's crib so he decided to take his surprise else where. He read the note over and over and day dreamed about his Suki. "Ah…" Sokka sighed happily. "Huh?" Sokka looked at the bottom of the letter. "This letter is two weeks old…TWO WEEKS OLD?! That means she is coming tonight!" Sokka quickly ran all over dusting and picking up preparing for Suki's unexpected visit. Sokka was very nervous but also excited to know that they were the only ones there, besides the other Kioshi Warriors. Katara and Aang weren't expected back until the day after tomorrow. Sokka was all ready, and just in time. A group of warriors were walking up the pathway.

"Hello?" A familiar voice sounded. Sokka turned the corner with a cloth in his hand.

"SUKI! Hey…" he said trying to keep his cool. Suki let a small giggle go before running up to Sokka and giving him a large hug.

"It's so nice to see you again. Oh my god, what happened to you?!" Suki said holding Sokka in front of her.

"Oh, nothing. It's really nothing." Sokka said trying to be strong.

"Sokka look at you! You are a mess. Your arm, leg, AND stomach are bandaged. What happened?"

"Really its nothing, just some weirdo and I got in a fight, its not big deal!" Sokka said placing his good arm behind his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…"

"Well ok then." Suki gave Sokka a small peck on the cheek. "It's great to see you."

"Oh…Y-yeah…" Sokka said rubbing his cheek in love. Suki giggled again and pointed to his shirt.

"Having baby troubles?" Sokka looked down and saw the white stain from when Song spit up on him.

"Uh…um…" Sokka stuttered. "I'll be right back." Sokka ran to his quarters to grab a clean shirt to replace his stained one. He then ran back to the warriors who stood around enjoying the view.

"Wow Sokka, the view is breath taking." Suki said admiring the clouds and mountains that surrounded them.

"Yeah they are." Sokka said walking over to where the warriors stood. "Well you guys can come on in and get situated." Sokka offered. "You probably want some rest."

"Thanks Sokka. So where's the happy couple?" Suki said walking inside the giant temple.

"Oh they are at their reception still and after they are going on their honey moon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they will be back in about 2 days though."

"Oh, ok…" Suki said placing her fans down.

"Yup..." Sokka said sitting down on Suki's temporary bed. A long silence engulfed the whole room. "So, how was your travel?"

"Um…it was…fun."

"Cool." Sokka said trying to get into a conversation.

"Oh yes…" Suki said sitting down next to him. Sokka looked over at Suki who starred down at her feet. Suki looked up and noticed him. Sokka quickly turned away and blushed bright red. Suki smiled and giggled. She gained to courage to pick her hand up and touched Sokka's face turning his head. They both looked at each other with great passion. They moved centimeter by centimeter closing in on each others face. Blood rushed to both their faces as they were only about 2 centimeters away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang, Katara…" A man approached the couple who talked to the other guests.

"Dad!" Katara said hugging her father.

"Oh my Katara, how I have waited for this day." Katara's father said departing from his daughter.

"But I thought you couldn't make the reception?" Katara said crying.

"The warriors let me go. They said they could handle the mission." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir." Aang bowed.

"Like wise young avatar." Hagoda returned the bow.

"How long can you stay?" Katara questioned.

"I can stay for about a week, but then I must go." Hagoda said.

"It would be an honor to invite you back to our home." Aang offered.

"That would be great." Katara's father accepted.

"Yeah, we can drop you off there on our way to Ba Sing Sai."

"Why are you two going all the way to Ba Sing Sai?"

"For our honey moon of course."

"Oh yes, well you two take care of yourselves out there."

"Don't worry dad, we will." Katara said holding onto Aang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were only 1 centimeter away now, but just as their lips were about to touch, a crying sound was heard. Opening their eyes they starred at each other.

"T-that's Song, I better go." Sokka said getting up. Suki just watched him leave and signed. All the warriors stood outside the door taking turns peeking in.

"No?" One warrior questioned. Suki bowed her head.

"No…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

All of the Kioshi Warriors marched in to sit next to Suki. "We were one centimeter away…" Suki sighed.

"Don't worry Suki; we are here for a week. I know you will have other chances." One warrior stated.

"Yeah I guess your right." Suki smiled. "Well I think I'm going to rest for while. You all should too." Suki said looked all around at the warriors that surrounded her. They all agreed and headed off to their quarters. Suki smiled and laid down still a little upset.

Sokka came walking back down the hall and entered Suki's room. "Ok, Song is asleep…" Sokka said walking through her door way. He noticed Suki turned on her side sleeping peacefully. Sokka sighed a little but let out a small smile. "Sorry…" He whispered and slowly and quietly closed the door. On the outside of the door, Sokka sighed once again and began walking away. The other warriors never did return to their quarters but stood off to the side watching Sokka walk away.

"Oh yeah, he likes her." One warrior stated. The other girls just giggled as they separated off to their quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception has ended and Aang, Katara, and her father Hagoda are traveling back to the Southern air temple to drop off Hagoda.

"Your air bison is magnificent." Hagoda commented.

"Thanks." Aang said. "We aren't far from the temple now."

"Oh Aang, I forgot."

"What?"

"Suki and the other Kioshi warriors should be there by now."

"Oh yeah, well I hope you wont mind a couple more people Hagoda." Aang asked.

"Not at all. I've heard great stories about the mighty Kioshi warriors. It would be an honor to finally meet them." Hagoda responded.

"That's great." Katara said as they finally had the southern air temple in sight. "There it is."

"My goodness, it's more beautiful than you two described." Hagoda said.

"Just wait till you see the inside." Aang said. Hagoda starred in amazement. They landed at the entrance of the air temple.

"Dad?" Sokka said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What you're not excited to see your old man?" Hagoda said holding his arms open for a hug. Sokka just smiled and ran into hug his father.

"Nice to see you dad." Sokka said.

"Nice to see you too Sokka." Hagoda said. "My goodness Sokka what happened to you?!" Hagoda said examining his son.

"Nothing, really it was just a small fight."

"A small fight? It looks like you got into a fight with a saber-tooth moose-lion, and it won."

"Really, I'm fine dad." Sokka smiled.

"Well we best be off." Aang said jumping back on Appa.

"You two be careful and mind one another." Hagoda said waving goodbye.

"Have a safe trip."

"Don't worry, we will. See you in two days." They lifted off the ground and began their trip to Ba Sing Sai.

"Now then, where is my beautiful granddaughter I've been dying to see?" Hagoda said with excitement.

"She's sleeping right now, but she should be awake anytime." Sokka responded.

"Ok, I won't disturb her."

"But you can meet the Kioshi warriors."

"It would be an honor."

"Right this way." Sokka said leading his father into the temple. "Meili, Shan, Yusheng, Daiyu come out here for a minute! I have someone who wants to meet you." The Kioshi warriors popped out of their rooms and entered the sitting area.

"So these four girls are the mighty Kioshi warriors. It is an honor to meet you all." Hagoda bowed before them.

"Thank you." The five girls bowed.

"Well there are actually five Kioshi warriors." Sokka said looking off to the side and placing his hand behind his head.

"Well then, where is the fifth?" Hagoda questioned.

"She's sleeping." Sokka said.

"Well then looks like I will have to meet her later. What is her name?"

"Suki."

"Ok and what are all of your names?"

"I'm Meili."

"I'm Shan."

"My name is Yusheng."

"And I'm Daiyu."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hagoda bowed again.

"Well how about we go into the kitchen and grab something to eat." Sokka suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"I'll go wake up Suki." Meili insisted.

"No! I mean, I'll do it." Sokka said. Meili smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sokka watched her walk away before heading towards Suki's room. He opened the door and walked inside. "Suki?" Sokka said walking into the room further. He sat on her bed and shook her shoulder. "Suki, wake up."

"Huh?" Suki moaned.

"We are going to have some dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Sokka? Um…sure." Suki said sitting up. She let a long yawn go.

"You sleep well?" Sokka said still sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I really needed that." Suki smiled. Sokka just starred at her. She starred back with passion in her eyes. They both leaned in a few inches but were interrupted once again.

"Sokka!" Hagoda called for his son. Sokka just closed his eyes and got to his feet.

"That's my dad. I better go." Sokka ran out of the door. Suki just frowned and lowered her head.

Back in the kitchen, the four warriors noticed Sokka returning alone and let out a sigh. Sokka began preparing a small meal and sighed a couple times as well.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Katara and Aang sit next to each other the whole way to Ba Sing Sai. Katara can now hold her husbands hand without blushing like she would have done back when they were young. Katara would give a small smile every time she felt Aang's eyes fall on her. Aang would smile back or give her a small peck on the cheek. They have been flying for about a hour now. They still have about 3 hours left before the great city is even within sight, but they occupy their time with amusing talk about the future or just by holding each other close and listening to the ocean that lies before them.

"So Aang, what do you plan on doing when we get there?" Katara asked holding Aang's arm.

"Well first I was hoping for a romantic walk across the wall under the full moon, a taste bud tingling dinner and dessert, and something else." Aang smiled.

"What? What else?" Katara wondered.

"It's a surprise." Aang smiled even wider. Katara let a small whine and crossed her arms. Aang laughed and tackled her onto Appa's sattle. Katara smiled underneath Aang. He smiled back before surprisingly being pulled down into a kiss. They laid there for at least 5 minutes before Katara let out a small squeal.

"Ow!" Katara quickly sat up holding her leg.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"My leg, its not completely healed you know." Katara lifted up her long white and blue dress revealing the large gash.

"Ouch…that looks like it hurts."

"Well it doesn't feel good." Katara giggled before pulling Aang back down. They kissed for a couple more minutes and then laid down beside one another. Aang held his wife close.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Katara said.

"Of course Katara, do you know I love you?"

"Always." Katara leaned her head back and gave him one more small kiss. They both laid down on Appa's sattle and watched small stars form in the sky above them.

"Aren't the stars beautiful Aang?" Aang just looked down at Katara.

"Y-yeah…they are." He sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm ok." Aang lied.

"Now, now, I know you better. What's one your mind?"

"It's really nothing. Just thinking."

"About…"

"What Monk Gyotso used to say to me." Aang sat up.

"What did he say?"

"It's just a small rhyme he used to say about the stars. It's nothing big."

"Can I here it?" Aang looked over at her and smiled.

"_If_ _you look closely in the night sky. You will see a star wiz by. Make a wish, but tell no soul. Or you will never reach your goal_…he would always say this to me when ever I sat out and watched to stars." Aang looked up into the night sky.

"That was so nice Aang. Monk Gyotso seemed like a wonderful man."

"He was…" Aang sighed.

"Argh…" Appa grunted. Aang and Katara looked back and noticed land.

"Finally, we should be there within the next hour." Aang returned to Appa's reins.

"I can't wait." Katara said.

"Me either." Katara looked at Aang and picked up a letter out of her bag. "What's that?"

"What? Oh this? Its just a letter from Toph."

"Toph? Really? How is she? Why wasn't she there at our wedding?"

"Well I guess I have some bad news and some good. Which one do you want first."

"Um…the good."

"Well, Toph is in Ba Sing Sai."

"That's awesome! We should go say hi."

"That's the bad news, we cant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Aang, Toph is extremely ill. Much like Song was but not as severe."

"Well then we must go visit her, maybe we can cure her."

"No, we cant. They tried. She wont die, but…" Aang looked back as Katara who held the note up. It was a fancy green scroll with a flying boar on it. "Well it would probably be better if I read it."

_Dear the lucky couple (Twinkle-toes and Sugar Queen),_

_How are you doing? I am sorry to say that I will be unable to attend your glorious wedding day. I am in Ba Sing Sai, but not for sight seeing and shopping. I have fallen ill from a horrible disease. I've heard about your beautiful child and what has been through with Sei Disease. This disease is nothing like that and it is less severe but it does come with consequences. The one problem is blindness, but as you already know, I go that covered. The next is loss of hearing. I can still hear, but faintly. My mother and father have ordered the earth healer that is treating me to design a hearing aid. And the final is weakness of the joints. I will still live, but my life will soon be complicated. I have heard of your coming into Ba Sing Sai. I am very sad to say I will not be able to greet you for this disease is contagious. I wouldn't want you to suffer from this either. Please understand I would give anything to say hi again. I will try my hardest to keep in touch as much as I can. Hopes that you will too. I wish you both a wonderful and happy marriage._

_You're friend and Semi-Sister,_

_Toph _

_P.S. Tell Snoozles I said hi. _

"That's horrible" Aang said in shock.

"Yes I agree, but we must respect her greatly appreciated wishes."

"A-at least we can still send letters."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good."

They have been traveling for 2 more hours and they finally get in contact with the wall of Ba Sing Sai. They land at the house they stayed at back when they were searching for Appa. They walked inside and stretched their arms before lying down for a rest. Aang lets out a yawn.

"That was a long trip; I think we should rest before going out again." Aang said plopping down on the couch. Katara followed and lied down next to him with the thoughts of Toph's illness on her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The sun glared in through the windows. Aang opened his eyes noticing no one beside him. He sat up, let go a small yawn, and stretched. "Katara?" He said wiping his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to Toph. You know to see how she's doing."

"Why so early." Aang asked walking over to her.

"I don't know, just not tired I guess." Aang put on his robe and let another yawn go.

"Hey I'm going to go feed Appa, and then what do you say we head out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." Katara gave him a peck on the lips then returned to her letter.

_Dear Toph,_

_It is both tragic and heart breaking to hear about your disease. I wish there was some way in which I could help. We really do miss you. Visiting you would make this honeymoon great, but, respecting your request, letters aren't that bad. To really tell you the truth, you are a strong girl. I mean, I've never met any one else who faces a life changing disease as bravely as you are. Stay strong and keep hoping for the cure. We will pray for you. Miss you lots and keep in touch!_

_You're dear friend and Semi-big sister,_

_Katara_

_P.S. Don't worry, I'll tell Sokka you said hi when we return._

Katara finished the letter, wrote down Toph's address and set it out for the mail carrier. Katara walked back inside to have arms slide around her waist.

"Well Appa's all set." Aang said. "Now, let's get dressed and head out." Aang placed his head on Katara's shoulder. Katara head her head up and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Aang loosened his grip allowing Katara to slip away into their room to get dressed. Aang walked away into the bathroom.

---------------------------------BACK AT THE TEMPLE------------------------------------------

The group woke up to a small storm and they stare out the window watching the lightning strike.

"That's just great, while we are stuck inside by a storm; Katara and Aang are over in Ba Sing Sai enjoying the sun." Sokka whined.

"What I'd give to go there." Suki said.

"What? You have never been to Ba Sing Sai?" Sokka asked.

"Nope. Been everywhere but there. I hear the night is very lively."

"Yes it is. My wife and I visited that vast city before. Street lights, dancing, decorations; all of which covered the streets at night." Hagoda interrupted.

"You never told me you and mom went to Ba Sing Sai." Sokka said.

"Yes we did on our second day of our honeymoon."

"Sounded like a blast." Suki added.

"It was very nice. I promised her when you were born Sokka, we would go again. But then the war broke out and our dreams had to wait. Then Katara was born. I still held my promise for many years, until that fateful day." Hagoda lowered his head in sorrow. Sokka placed his hand on his father's back. Suki felt for them.

"The fire nation attacked your village, didn't they?" Suki asked.

"Yes, but they destroyed more than our village. They broke my heart. All I could here were the screams and cries of our people. Fire nation soldiers swarmed the place. Sokka held Katara and I was in readying for battle."

(Flashback)

"Dad! I can help!" Little Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, your sister needs you! Watch her; you know I can't have you out there!" Hagoda ran out with his large machete in his hand and his face painted with a warriors mask. Sokka starred as the men of his tribe as they ran out and attacked the great armies of fire benders. Sokka and Katara's mom was out scrambling with the other women of their tribe fleeing fast from the mighty firebenders.

"Sokka! Get in the tent!" His mom called out running for them. She was but a few feet away before a blast of fire knocked her to the ground.

"Mommy!" Katara cried with tears falling. She picked her hand up to her face in shock and sorrow. "Sokka go help! Momma needs you!" Katara cried.

"Stay here Katara!" Sokka said. Katara nodded with tears still falling. Sokka ran out to help his mom who still laid on the ground. "Mom!" But then a large foot stood in front of him.

"Where are you going little boy." A fire bender said looking down at him. Sokka looked all around confused and worried that he would die where he stood.

"Sokka!" His mom yelled struggling to get up. "Get back to the tent! I'll be fine!" The fire bender looked back noticing the injured water tribe woman. Sokka watched as he ventured closer and closer to his mother with his fists flaming. Sokka had the glare of flames in his eyes as he watched the fire bender pull back and fling a fire blast at his mom.

"Mom!" Sokka called reaching for his custom made boomerang his dad made for him. He gave it a quick toss and it hit the back of the soldier's leg.

"Ouch! Hey!" The bender looked back at Sokka who fled for Katara in the tent.

"Come on Katara! We have to get out of here!" Sokka said scooping his sister up.

"But mommy! We need to get momma!" Katara cried looking back at the soldier who ran after them. Katara beat on her brothers back trying to get him to turn around. "Go get momma! Go get momma!" She cried. The soldier soon disappeared in a swarm of water tribe men and women retreating away from their village. They finally stopped on top of an ice burg with the remaining tribe members. "Sokka, you forgot momma. W-where is she?" Katara asked sitting down. Sokka starred at his sister who looked at him with eyes full of cold wet tears. Sokka didn't have to heart to say it. But Katara got the hint. She fell into Sokka's arms crying and starring back down at their melting village. Many men and woman tended to the two children who held each other and sobbed silently.

"Sokka! Katara!" Hagoda yelled once he knew the fire nation was gone. He noticed the crowd on the top of the ice burg and immediately ran for it. "Sokka? What's going on?" Sokka looked up at his dad with eyes sparkling with wet tears and a charm bracelet that once belonged to his mother. Hagoda took the bracelet in his hand and fell to his knees knowing what happened. He screamed and joined his children on the ground crying.

(Flashback ended)

"After that fateful day, I tried to give my children the best life they could ever have. I kept my promise though. To Sokka and Katara that one day we would visit the great Earth kingdom. Even thought I had a feeling that wouldn't come true. A couple years after my wife's death, all the men of our tribe over 18 were to be sent out to battle. That's when I knew my promise wouldn't come true. But I never did let it go. Sokka and Katara were left in charge of the southern water tribe until our return. And then I found out that they were with the avatar and traveling all over the four nations. I was happy to know they had finally ventured to Ba Sing Sai and seen its beauty, but I only wished we could have gone as a family of four." Hagoda let a small tear go, and Sokka just placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That must have been tragic to leave your children." Suki said.

"I tried to give them a happy life without their mother, but it was hard. I could hear Katara sob in the night and Sokka tossing and turning. I knew their life wouldn't be perfect. But I had to go, for their safety. I knew he would be a good leader, which is why I trusted him." Hagoda placed a strong hand on his son. Sokka smiled. A small glisten of light peeked through the large window. "Well looks like it stopped raining. Who says we go grab something to eat then go out and just relax under the beautiful sun."

"That sounds good Dad." Sokka agreed. Hagoda left for the kitchen and Sokka was soon to follow, but was pulled down by Suki and brought into a very passionate kiss. Suki let go a few minutes later with cheeks flushed.

"Um…s-sorry…I think I better…" But Suki was caught off guard by Sokka who reconnected their lips. They let go only a few seconds later starring passionately into one another's eyes. "Wow…" Suki blushed.

"Yeah…" Sokka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked out of their room dressed in her usual water bending dress. Aang walked out of the bathroom with his shirt swung around his neck and smiling. "Ah, that shower was refreshing." Aang smiled before being pushed to the ground by Katara. "What was that for?" Aang asked chuckling a little.

"I don't know, just felt like doing that." Katara giggled.

"Well what do you say we get going?" Aang suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They both got up and walked for a wonderful breakfast shop.

TO BE CONITUNED…


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Broken

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The new couple strolled the streets to happen upon a wonderful and familiar shop. "The Jasmine Dragon, remember that shop?" Aang smiled at her.

"Yeah, Iroh has really gotten far. From being only a tea shop owner to a proud and wealthy restaurant owner. Since him and Zuko split that is." Katara added.

"Yeah, well let's go." Aang and Katara happily walked to the Jasmine Dragon to be met outside by Iroh.

"Aang, Katara, what a pleasant surprise." Iroh yelled.

"Nice to see you too." The couple bowed before Iroh.

"Come in, Come in!" Iroh welcomed. The two happily accepted and walked in. Iroh joined them at their table. "How have you two been? I heard about your wedding. Congratulations."

"Thanks Iroh, it's been really nice to come back and say hello to some old friends." Iroh let out a large chuckle.

"Old is correct." Iroh chuckled again. They continued on with their conversation. Talking more about what Aang and Katara had planed for their life together. "I here you two have a child."

"Yes, but she's back at the temple with her uncle Sokka."

"Oh, what is her name?"

"Song."

"Such a pretty name." Iroh said taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes." Katara proudly said. Aang sat silent just starring down at his tea. But after a few minutes, he spoke.

"S-so, I see it's only you now." Aang said. Iroh looked up at him with a sad face.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Zuko is lost somewhere I suppose." Iroh said with sorrow. Katara looked at him. His face drawn from the laughter they experienced just moments ago. "I know he gathered his crew back together and he came and found me here in Ba Sing Se. I agreed to travel with him only to ensure that he stays safe. After you blasted up his ship, I and the other crew members were tired and confused, so we sped off here to Ba Sing Se. Once here, I bought my old shop the Jasmine Dragon and changed it a bit. Although he is still trying to find you guys, which I apologize dearly, I still feel there is some good in him, even if he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. I still care for him and worry for him like he was my own." Aang and Katara just starred at one another.

"W-we met up with him again, after I kinda destroyed his ships." Aang said out of the blue. Iroh's eyes widened. "But it really wasn't for a friendly hello." Iroh stroked his long beard knowing what that meant.

"He did catch up to us again. But this time, he was more savage than ever. He almost killed my brother and Aang and also badly burned my leg." Katara lifted up her dress a bit to show off her gash in her leg.

"My goodness, I am terribly sorry for what he has caused you two. He is just confused and needs some help or a father figure to talk to." Iroh said.

"Maybe he can talk to you." Katara suggested.

"I would be afraid to talk to him right now. He just needs some time to himself. He really doesn't want me around." Iroh lowered his head.

"Well you are like a father to him. We can find him and, if you want, you can talk to him."

"That would be wonderful, but I have no idea where he is. And I wouldn't want to ruin your honeymoon."

"I think we can manage to stay for a couple more days."

"Naw, you two just enjoy yourselves." Iroh said.

"Really, Iroh, its no big deal. Besides, knowing he is still after us and in search of my husband is worry enough." Katara said. Iroh frowned but then smiled.

"Since you're sure, that would be an honor. But the real problem is, we have no idea where he is." Iroh said.

"Don't worry, we have an idea." Aang said. Iroh looked confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the breakfast table, Sokka and Suki just sent blushes and smiles at one another. Hagoda noticed this and smiled. The Kioshi warriors became tired of seeing them smiling constantly and blushing all the time.

"Bleck." Shan said making the other warriors smile and giggle. Suki starred at them and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Suki." Daiyu smiled and giggled again making the other Kioshi warriors join in. Suki was confused. Sokka just continued starring at her.

"Well I'm done!" Meili shouted before running off around the corner.

"Me too." Shan said following.

"Yeah." Yusheng smiled and ran after them. Daiyu continued eating while the other Kioshi warriors stood around the corner signally for her to follow.

"But I'm not done yet." Daiyu said. All the other girls smacked their heads with frustration before running and dragging her out. "Whoa!" She said. Suki and Sokka paid no attention to their suspicious actions. Hagoda got the hint and threw down his napkin as well.

"I think I'll go take a small nap." Hagoda smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sokka paid no attention. They continued smiling at one another before they noticed they were all alone.

"H-hey where did everyone go?" Sokka said the first to notice.

"Hmm…I don't know? KIOSHI WARRIORS!" Suki yelled.

"Dad?" Sokka said.

"Must have gone off." Suki said.

"Yeah, so we are alone."

"Yep I guess so."

"All alone."

"Yep."

"Wow." Sokka said placing his hand behind his neck.

"Yeah." Suki responded. They both just starred at each other, neither of which knowing what to say. Sokka, as usual, returned back to his food gorging himself with delicious bacon and steak. While he was busy doing so, Suki slowly moved over to him. Sokka looked over and smiled. They leaned in slowly, never breaking contact with one another's eyes. The Kioshi warriors were piled up outside the door trying to peak in.

Whispers and laughing could be heard outside the door and Sokka and Suki blushed and smiled.

"I think we have some company." Suki giggled. Both of them stood with a smile on their face and headed for the door.

"Oh crap they're coming! Scramble!" Shan said and they all ran off to their rooms. Sokka and Suki smiled and saw as all the Kioshi warriors doors suddenly close. With that they both laughed. Suki then grabbed hold of Sokka's hand without warning. He blushed and looked at her. She smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and the blushing faded.

"Hehe." A laugh was heard. Sokka and Suki broke the kiss and looked down the hall at all of the warriors doors open slightly and all of their heads popped out. The doors suddenly shut once again and Sokka and Suki held hands walking out to the balcony still laughing.

"Damn it Daiyu!" Shan shouted.

"Sorry, I just get so jittering at that kind of stuff."

"Wow those girls are such eavesdroppers." Suki giggled.

"Yeah…" Sokka said.

"The view is very nice. I could stay up here for ages just starring out."

"Me too." Sokka paused. "Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"You know everyone else left so we could be alone right?"

"Yeah, I know." A long period of silence fell upon them.

"Suki?"

"Hm?"

"W-what do you think of…well…us?" Suki was surprised by the question.

"U-us?"

"Well yeah." Sokka replied. Suki looked at him like she was about to cry. She returned her gaze back out to the breath taking view.

"You ok?"

"I don't know Sokka." Suki sadly replied.

"You don't know?"

"Sokka, you already know I love you, but…"

"What?"

"Well, the war isn't over yet. And me and the other warriors are still in to fighting till the win or lose. I would be too afraid to let you down."

"Let me down? How?"

"Sokka, what if I died out there? What would you do?"

"Died? Suki, I know you won't…"

"But what if I did? What would you do?"

"I don't know, I really don't think about it." Suki waited for a better answer. Sokka noticed her frustration. "Ok, ok. I don't know. I would most definitely be heart broken. My life might change. But I really don't worry about that too much because I know you're a great leader and warrior."

"Sokka that is why I cant be anything more than a friend to you. It would hurt me to know I would be doing that to you." Suki frowned.

"But Suki, why would you even think that way?"

"War isn't a happy thing. Life could change in a heart beat during battle. People die in the war everyday. I have every chance in being one who does." Suki leaned in and gave Sokka small peck on the cheek. "But that doesn't change my feelings toward you. And it should change your feelings towards me either. I still love you, but being together would be too much pressure." Suki stroked the side of Sokka's cheek. Sokka frowned as a long cry sounded from inside the temple.

"I better go." Sokka walked away and Suki noticed his heart broken look. She signed and returned her gaze to the clouds that shifted below her. Sokka walked down the hall, being watched every step of the way by the curious girls. Sokka opened Song's door every so slightly before stopping and looking back at Suki. The girls looked at him with a shocked face. His face was down and depressed. He walked through Song's door closing it slowly behind him. The girls opened their doors and walked outside into the hall gathering into a small circle.

"That doesn't look very promising." Shan said.

"No, it doesn't." Yusheng agreed.

"What do you think happened?" Meili questioned.

"How are we suppose to know?" Daiyu said. The girls focused their attention at Suki who now walked slowing and weakly towards them. She managed to whip up a couple of tears before entering her room.

"Well, what ever happened. It definitely wasn't good." The crowd of girls frowned and lowered their heads.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Ready to go Iroh?" Aang asked tying the reins back onto Appa's horns.

"Yes. Thanks you two for helping me." Iroh bowed.

"It's no problem." Katara smiled. "Well come on, lets get going. It should only take a few hours."

"Are you two sure you want to go all the way back there just to help me?" Iroh asked.

"Its no trouble, like we said, we would feel so much better." Iroh smiled and boarded Appa. With one flick of Appa's tail they were off.

A few hours went by and they had the small island that they saw Zuko last in sight. "There it is. Hey Iroh, if you don't mind, can we drop you off? I mean we will still bring you back to Ba Sing Se, but I really don't want anyone to get hurt. Not trying to be rude or anything, but you saw what he did to Katara. We will be on that small island right there if you need us. Give this whistle a small blow when you're ready to leave." Aang reached into his pocket and brought out a whistle shaped like a bison.

"I understand completely. I'll blow this when I'm rea…AH!" All of a sudden Appa swerved out of control as if trying to avoid something.

"What is it bud…Ah!" Aang saw a large fireball heading his way. Appa was spooked once again, but this time he bucked his head back throwing Aang and Katara up. Aang held the reins and slowly lowered himself back to Appa's head, but Katara was thrown off.

"Aang!" Katara yelled falling down for the vast ocean.

"No!" Aang yelled turning Appa around to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Katara hit the ocean fast and hard, causing a large amount of water to shoot into the air. She remained under the water for a couple of minutes before her body slowly surfaced. "Hold on Katara!" Aang yelled ordering Appa to hover above the water. Before he hit the water he formed a small slab of ice beside Katara. Landing in it, he reached out pulling his passed out and bruised wife from the cold, blue ocean. Zuko ran down the beach to start to throw more frequent fireballs at him. Aang tried to block them all with his one free hand.

"Zuko! Calm down!" Iroh yelled trying to get the confused boy's attention.

"Uncle? You're alive?" Zuko lowered his hands awaiting his uncle's arrival on the shore. Aang was held his wife in his arms rocking her back and forth. He cried with her in his arms and looked up at Iroh.

"I can't risk dropping you off." Aang motion a long bridge of ice to form from the ice slab. "We tried." Aang jumped up on Appa and watched Iroh hop off.

"I am very sorry Aang. He is just confused." Iroh tried to make his answer as convincing as possible. Aang closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. He brought Katara up onto Appa's sattle and laid down holding her. He opened his eyes and starred at Iroh.

"Iroh, he's not confused, he's crazy. He needs more than some stupid fatherly figure to talk to. He needs someone to teach him a lesson." Iroh was shocked at this. "I'll be back later to pick you and only you up. Zuko will have to find his own way." Aang made his way to the reins. "You have 1 hour and only one. Yip Yip!" Aang yelled before returning to Katara. "Its ok Katara, I'm right here. I will hold you and comfort you. But there is one thing you must do for me." Aang paused and let a few more tears roll down his soft cheeks. "You need to wake up. Show some lively signs to let me know I still have a heart that is full, not broken." Aang cried hoping his soothing words would wake her. "I know you hit the water hard and I regret ever agreeing to help Iroh. I'm not saying it's his fault, but helping him is helping Zuko as well. Now look what he has done. He has put you in a frozen state that I desperately hope you awake from. I promised your brother that I would protect you, not letting anything harm you. I guess I let him down." Aang lowered his head and hugged the motionless female body that lay before him. "Wake up, please." Aang cried once more. "Just wake up." Katara did not respond to any words Aang had just spoken. Her breathing was low and her face was cold, but she wasn't dead. She was soaked with the water that had bruised her toned body and cold from the wind that slowed her breathing. Her eyes twitched, but never opened. Her arm was red and swollen, most likely broken from the impact. Her legs were fine except for a few bruises here and there. "I don't know why I am blaming this one Zuko. I am to blame. I brought you here. I left you as a target when we came." Katara didn't respond. Her body remained lifeless. Aang brought her up to the reins holding her like she did him when he was badly injured by Azula back then. The only different was, Aang was responsive then.

------------------BACK ON THE ISLAND----------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Prince Zuko? Have you any idea what you have done!" Iroh launched at Zuko.

"What are you doing with him Uncle?" Zuko waved his hands around.

"I am trying to bring back my nephew that I lost. The kind version of him. Not the ruthless savage he has become!" Iroh shouted. "They have done nothing to you! In yet you continue to torture them."

"The girl sunk my ships, and the Avatar. The Avatar has for so many years denied me the right to go home. Once I go home I don't care about them anymore!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, didn't you appreciate the life I gave you. The life I tried to create for you?"

"You have done nothing Uncle. A tea shop is nothing."

"But it is better than hurting a new family."

"You won't change my mind. I _will _catch the avatar whether you want me to or not. You best stay out my way old man." Zuko walked by pushing his uncle away from him. Iroh was shocked and angered. He created a massive fire wall in front of Zuko, causing his to back away.

"I will not let you harm them." Iroh stood ready for battle. Zuko turned and readied as well. Fire balls flew past one another, but every one was dodged. Zuko lifted his foot and forced a fire stream to hit his uncle in the arm. "Ah!" Iroh cried falling to his knees and holding his upper shoulder.

"You best give up now, if you know what's good for you."

"I tried to reason with you, I tried to help you, but I guess that doesn't work all the time." Iroh stood tall and blew fire from his mouth forcing Zuko back to a nearby tree. He then leaped over to Zuko with a fire punch ready to hit him. Zuko rolled over and avoided the punch but flung a fire blast at his uncle. It missed by only a few inches. Iroh ran into the small forest that lay beside him. Zuko followed with intentions to harm his uncle. Zuko tried to hit his uncle with all he had but Iroh caught one of Zuko's hands and twisted it, causing him to fall. Iroh held onto his hand. "Are you ready to listen now?" Zuko only groaned trying to free himself from his uncle's mighty grip. "I said, are you ready to listen Prince Zuko?!" Iroh twisted his wrist tighter.

Zuko only groaned louder but managed one word out. "Y-Yes!" Iroh heard this and let go of his hand. Zuko pulled his hand away and rubbed it trying to get his feeling back.

"Prince Zuko, you have changed. I tried to help you once, and you followed through with it. But then you betrayed me and went with your crazy sister. I couldn't help you. After Azula's defeat, how did you feel? Do you feel like you have accomplished something great?! I don't think you do. You came and got me, but I only agreed to come with you to find the avatar to make sure you were kept safe. But I guess I really didn't need to worry about that. I should have worried about their safety. Aang and Katara told me everything. You almost killed her brother! That will get you no closer to home as catching the avatar will. So I ask you, what do you plan on doing? You have just injured Katara even more than before. And, as I would, Aang doesn't even trust you enough to bring you back. They are a new couple and you intend on make their life a living hell. I don't know what to say anymore Prince Zuko. You have really gone to far now. But that doesn't mean I don't have faith in you. I trust you to change your ways." Iroh gave a small blow on the whistle that Aang gave to him. "I will give you time to think." Zuko didn't even look at him anymore, but Iroh could tell he wasn't happy. Iroh gave another blow from the whistle but barely go through the whole blow. Zuko had hit Iroh in the shoulder with a heavy fire blast.

"I am sorry uncle, but I want to go home." Iroh fell to the ground dropping the bison whistle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa's ears propped up and he turned around. "Looks like Iroh's done. But you're still not awake." Aang held his silent wife close. Appa flew off the island that they stayed on until Iroh was done. They came in view of the island but didn't see Iroh anywhere. Appa's ears propped up once more and he lowered to the island. Aang tugged on his reins. "Woah, don't get to close." They circled to island before Appa heard the long squeal of the bison whistle again. He headed closer into the island but Aang stopped him again.

"Arg!" Appa grunted as he heard the annoying noise again.

"Ok buddy, let's go in. Yip Yip!" They landed on the beach and waited for Iroh to show up. Aang tenderly stroked Katara's face that still remained cold and motionless. He cried a couple of times as the time pasted. Iroh never showed up. "Where is he?" Aang questioned. All of a sudden a rustling of leaves was heard in a bush beside them. "Iroh?" Aang asked. But Zuko jumped out throwing a fire blast that just barely skimmed the top of Aang's bald head. "Whoa! Appa, Yip Yip!" Appa was about to whip his tail to send them into the air, but Zuko fired at the giant bison. Appa cried out in pain as the fire burned through his tough fur and hit the tender skin that lay below. Appa hovered for a moment before falling back to the island. Aang held Katara's still non responsive body as they rolled off Appa's sattle. "Ugh." Aang whined as they hit the soft sand. Appa panted hard as soars formed where the fire burned. "Appa!" Aang yelled trying to comfort the hurt beast, while also hold his wife close. "Iroh!" Aang yelled not knowing what to do.

"He can't help you." Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the bison whistle Aang gave to Iroh. Aang gasped and starred up at Zuko. Zuko then flung a fire blast from his finger tips and hit Aang in the shoulder. Aang passed out and fell over top his lovers' chest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with homework a lot!**

**Please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7: Fight For Freedom

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang woke in the dense forest strapped to a tree. His shoulder twitched from the burning pain Zuko had put upon him, but he really took no notice to it. His main goal at the moment was to find his wife whom was most likely in more pain than him. Looking all around he noticed no one near by. Struggling to break free from chains that surround his already bleeding wrists, he called for his family.

"Katara! Appa!" No on answered. "KATARA! APPA!" He could only hear his distant echoes that sounded throughout the forest. He looked around for any signs of human movement. Nothing moved. "No…" Aang's cried out in despair. "NO!" He screamed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…" Katara groaned as she opened her tired eyes. She couldn't move her arms or feet for she was too tied up with tough rope. Her body then came aware of her hour old yet still agonizingly painful bruises and breaks. "Ah!" Katara struggled to get free wanting so bad to hold her broken arm to try and ease the pain. Having her arms stretched back around the rough and ridged trunk of an old tree made the pain beat through out her body with every little move she made. Tears were falling down her cheek fast. "A…Aang!" Katara struggled to get out. "My arm." She cried to herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out by herself. Her broken arm was too painful to move and her other arm couldn't possibly untie the tight knot. She was alone. "Aang!" She called again peering around for any signs of him. She lowered her head letting her tears form a small wet spot on her dress.

"Now, now, there is no need for crying." Katara looked up noticing Zuko leaning up against a tree.

"Let me go!" Katara pleaded.

"Why would I do that?"

"Zuko, please. My arm is hurting me so bad." Katara cried.

"Then don't move it." Zuko walked over to the tired and weak waterbender placing his hand on her face. She winced from his warm touch. "It will all be over soon." Zuko said removing his hand. She cried knowing she couldn't do anything because of the pain. Zuko walked away into the forest leaving the weakened and frightened waterbender to sulk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang still struggled to free himself from the silver chains that held him so tight. With his hands tied together, he couldn't use bending to get him out of his situation. "Come…..on…you….stupid…chains…break!" Aang struggled.

"Those chains are unbreakable avatar, so I suggest you quit now before you hurt yourself even more." Zuko popped out of the forest. Aang gasped.

"Let me go Zuko! Or…or…"

"Or what? You will hurt me?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought." Zuko turned his back to head out. Aang noticed this and took the chance to hurt him. He inhaled greatly and blew hard at Zuko, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah!" Zuko said hitting the ground. He grunted and let steam fall from his nose. Turning around he leaped in the air and flung a fire blast at him.

"Ah!" Aang ducked avoiding the mighty blast. Zuko slowly walked over to Aang and held his fist in front of his face with a blazing flame in the palm of his hand. Aang gasped and closed his eyes sweating. "Next time, I won't miss." Zuko threatened. Aang just glared up at him and saw seriousness in his eyes. Zuko pulled his hand away and walked away into the forest. Aang watched him leave, lowering his head very worried for Appa and Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa opened his eyes half way to only notice Zuko standing in front of his face with a small fire going. Appa grunted but didn't move. His neck was strapped to a tree by a metal collar and chain, and his 6 legs were tied together with the rope that once entangled his horns. His sides were burned up by the fire that once engulfed small spots on him.

"Have a good sleep?" Zuko said poking at the fire. Appa didn't nothing except take in his surrounding. "You better be well rested. You're taking us out of here." Zuko said standing up. "Oh and don't even try any thing funny. My sister informed me of your fear of fire." Zuko created a fire wall in front of Appa's face. This gave his a jump. He grunted profusely and tried to hide his face. "That's what I thought." Appa watched as he walked away, lowered his head, and closed his eyes to sleep once again. Before he rested, he let out a long and loud grunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, what on earth happened? It feels like I have been hit by Azula again." Iroh sat up and held his burnt shoulder. All of a sudden he heard the depressing bellow that Appa had let out. "Aang and Katara!" Iroh wobbled to his feet and began to run off in the direction in which he heard the mighty beast roar. He took a break every few feet to recover for the moment of pain in his shoulder. "Whew. That is some pain." Iroh would say rubbing his shoulder. But he continued on. He later came face to face with the avatars injured bison. "Oh my…" Iroh said approaching the giant beast slowly. "What has he done to you?" Appa slowly opened his eyes still to weak to lift his head. Iroh gently stroked his side hoping to sooth his pain. Appa managed to open his mouth revealing his giant tongue. He gave Iroh a large lick before closing his eyes once again. "Ha! No problem. Now, just sit still and I will free you from this chocker." Iroh managed to work up a small flame from his finger tips. Appa felt the faint heat from the flame and opened his eyes quickly.

"Arg…Rah…Arg!" Appa grunted lifting his head just barely. Iroh noticed this and put the flame out.

"Wait! It's ok!" Iroh said pulling on Appa's horn to try to calm him down. He slowly petted his large head. "It's ok…I'm here to help you." Iroh said. Appa grunted in a low tone and rested his head back on the soft grass. "I promise I won't hurt you." Iroh said starting his fingers up again with a small flame. "Just trust me." Iroh ventured closer to the steel collar that restricted the bison's freedom. He began to slowly slice through the collar. "Almost done." Iroh said. Appa grunted in return. "There!" The large collar fell to the ground and Iroh ran to his six legs that lay together in a bundle. "Almost….got it!" The tough rope fell to the ground, but Appa didn't get up. Iroh walked over to his face and petted his head once more. Appa grunted and gave Iroh a huge lick that lifted him from the ground. "Haha! Your welcome!" Iroh laughed. Appa then stood to his feel and gave his whole body a great shake. "What do you say we go find your friends?" Appa grunted and walked with Iroh to find Aang and Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her arm hurt more than anything she had experienced. She felt like the pain was almost as much as the human body could take without fainting. She continued to cry and slowly struggle to release her arm. "Ah!" She cried as she desperately tried to pry her hands apart. Her eyes were wet and red from the pain. Then Zuko returned. Katara couldn't look at him.

"Still trying I see?" Zuko said. She didn't respond. "You might as well stop. You will never break free." Katara cried non stop.

"Where…where is Aang?" She managed to say.

"Why do you worry about him? You know where he is." Zuko said with an evil smile. Katara was shocked and started to cry even harder. But then she remembered something. _The night on the ship. Maybe I can make him remember! It's worth a shot._

"Zuko, remember the time I spent on your ship. How nice you were to me and how caring you were? What happened to that guy?" Katara asked still soaked with tears.

"That guy is gone. Way gone, and don't you think about getting me to remember him." Zuko said.

"What made your hate towards us so bad?"

"The avatar has for so long denied my right to return home. And you, you are with him. If I let you go, you will go save him and I will be stuck as a banished prince who works in a smelly old tea shop." Zuko turned to her.

"But…"

"That's enough; I will not listen to this anymore. You are nothing but a water tribe peasant and that night on the ship _was_ a trap. The avatar was to come looking for you and I would have had him. But you _had_ to ruin it for me. You _had_ to call for him. I could have been home right now! But you denied my right. I suggest you shut your yap before I give you something more to cry about." He held a flaming fist in her face. Katara backed away with nothing more to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm…Katara and Aang should have been back by now. I wonder where they are." Sokka said holding Song in his arms and looking out into the mountains.

"Maybe they decided to stay a little bit longer." Hagoda said sneaking up behind him.

"Maybe…"

"Do you mind if I hold Song?"

"No problem dad, you will be doing me a favor!" Sokka said handing Song over to her grandfather. Sokka stretched his back. "Hey do you mind watching her for a while. I have something to do."

"No problem. You run along."

"Thanks dad." Sokka walked off while Hagoda stayed by the window holding his grand child. "You are very beautiful. And to believe I have the avatar's child in my arms is both an honor and a joy." Song just gooed and sucked her thumb.

"Appa." Song said.

"Well I see you have your first word mastered. Sokka did tell me you're very fond of that word." Hagoda smiled. "Hopefully your mom and dad don't stay to long, or else I'll never get to see them before I leave." Hagoda continued to stare out the window.

Sokka walked down the hall where the Kioshi warriors were staying and he stopped in front of Suki's door. Lifting his hand getting ready to knock on her door he stopped. He signed and began to walk away before someone called him.

"Sokka?" Suki said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, great. I-I…" Sokka paused. Suki starred at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"Oh, ok. Well…me and some of the other warriors are going to train later, would you care to join us?" Suki offered.

"Eh, I can't. Thanks though." Sokka said will putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, O-ok." She noticed his saddened face. "I know it's kind of hard for you Sokka. I really do love you too. W-we just can't be together right now. You have to understand. I couldn't risk breaking your heart like that." Suki kissed him on the cheek before entering her room. "But my love for you will never change. See you later?" Suki said walking away in her room.

Sokka smiled. "Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh!" Aang yelled struggling to free himself. His wrists were badly battered from his fight for freedom. The chains left imprints in his arms. All of a sudden he heard a large grunt and turned around. "Appa!" He was surprised and saddened by the many burns on his side. "Iroh? You're ok!" Appa approached Aang and gave him a mighty lick. "Good to see you're ok too buddy."

"We have to get you out of here." Iroh said starting a flame with his fingers again. "Now just don't move and I will have you out of here in a jiffy." Iroh started to blaze through the tough steel. Appa lay down next to Aang. Iroh finally cut through the final chain and Aang was free except for his hands. Iroh quickly cut through his chains around his hands.

"Come on! We have to go find Katara." Aang said ignoring his numerous wounds that lay around his body. Appa grunted and laid down offering Aang and Iroh a ride. "No buddy, you're just as wounded as me." Aang said patting him on the head. Appa grunted and nudged Aang in the side. "No, no. You're wounded." He grunted again and nudged him even harder. "You sure?" Appa put his tail down allowing Iroh to board him. Aang airbended himself on top of him giving his a small pat on the head. "Thanks buddy. Yip yip." Aang said giving the reins a quick flick. Appa waved his tail and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence remained with Katara and Zuko. Zuko sat brewing a small pot of tea for himself, while Katara lowered her head trying to clear her mind. "Well looks like its time to go check on your fool of a husband." Zuko said standing up. Katara pretended not to hear this. Zuko walked past the saddened water tribe woman, but all of a sudden he was sent backwards into the forest by a large gust of wind and fire.

"Gr…." Zuko stood readied to face his opponent. "What? How did you get free?!" Zuko said flinging a fire ball at Aang.

"I had some held." Aang said dodging the blast. Iroh appeared out of the forest his hands held high. Zuko wasn't that shocked though. He continued to fight.

"Aang, you go help Katara. I'll hold him off!" Iroh said blocking them both from a fire wave. Aang nodded and ran over to his wife who cried silently as she barely slept.

"Hm. Aang?" She asked lifting her head. "Aang!"

"Katara…I'm sorry for everything." Aang managed to let a few tears go.

"You shouldn't be Aang. It was my idea to come here and help him. But I don't care. What I really care about is that you're alright."

"We better get you free." Aang said standing behind her to free her arms. "Katara, your arm." Aang was shocked.

"I know, just please be very gentle."

"I don't know how without moving your arm."

"Its ok, I'll hold my breath." Aang was still very unsure. He began to untangle the rope that held her wrists to the tree. She winced and cried at the pain.

"I-I can't."

"It's ok Aang. Just please get those ropes off." Katara still cried. Aang gently returned to the ropes and began untying them once more. Katara cried but her arms were finally free and she held onto them with tears pouring. Aang held her close examining her arm. "I-It hurts soo bad." Katara cried.

"I know. We will get that fixed." Aang made his way down to her legs, gently untying the rope that held her legs close. He tried to avoid any of the bruises that spotted her legs. Katara watched him and cried at the pain of her arm. "There we go." Aang said pulling the rope away. Katara cried still but was happy to be free from some pain. Aang smiled, but only for a short moments. He was soon knocked to the ground by a blast of fire. His back ached in pain as he hunched over and whined small cries.

"Aang…" Katara knelt beside him placing her hand on his badly burned back. Aang grunted with anger as his tattoos and eyes began to glow. Wind engulfed his now rising body and Katara stood back. Zuko went wide eyed remembering the last times he was like this. With out hesitation, he ran away, but Aang followed.

"You have hurt me…" Aang commanded the rocks below Zuko causing him to fly up. "You have hurt my bison…" Aang then shot a wave of air at Zuko, sending him back towards a tree. "But when you hurt my wife, you should consider yourself dead." Aang summoned a rather large wave from the shore and threw it down at him hard. He was knocked unconscious. Katara ran quickly for Aang who lowered slowly to the sandy shores. She caught him in her good arm. Aang winced when she applied pressure to his back.

"I'm sorry. Aang please let's get out of here before we get hurt anymore." She cried above him. Aang agreed and struggled to his feet. "Iroh, let's go." Aang said helping Katara on Appa. Iroh signed.

"I can not go with you."

"What are you talking about? Iroh I know you want him to change, but he almost killed _you_."

"I know, but if I leave him here, he will die. Besides, I think we can fix up his spare boat. You two go on and I am deeply sorry for everything. Thanks for all of your help." Iroh bowed before them. Zuko moaned, but didn't wake. "You two better leave. No telling what he might do once he wakes up." Aang nodded and turned Appa to face the ocean. He looked back once more before ordering Appa to leave. "Yip yip!" Once clear of the island that caused them such horror for the past hours, Aang ventured back to Katara who held her arm so gently. "Let me see that arm." Aang said reaching for her tender and swollen forearm.

"Ow…" Katara said pulling away. "I'm ok, really."

"No your not, your arms broken."

"I know, but I can fix it, really."

"Katara?"

"Hm?"

"I am terribly sorry for everything I have put you through."

"Aang don't be. I love you." Katara let him lean into her chest. She held him tight trying to avoid the gash on his back.

"I love you too." Aang let a few tears go.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8: Stories

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The ride home seemed to last for hours. But with one another there, they were happy. Katara still cried from the pain in her hurt arm and Aang held her close and whispered calming words to her.

"You know I'm sorry." Aang said stroking the side of Katara's face. Katara sighed and looked up at him.

"Aang, please. You shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing. It was that rat Zuko who did it all." Katara sat up from Aang's comforting hold and took off her sash.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe if I wrap my arm up, there would be less pain." She began twirling her sash around her arm being extremely careful not to wrap it too tight. She winced a couple of times from the pain but Aang held her close. "I-It's a little bit better. I mean it's not perfect." Katara still cried, but not as much because she knew Aang was there to comfort her.

"We still have about 3 more hours of flying; tell me when ever you want to take a rest stop, ok?" Aang said. Katara nodded and snuggled up into Aang's warm embrace. Appa grunted and Aang looked down at him noticing his slow pace. "You're hurting too huh? Well, what do you say we take a small pit stop to rest?" Aang asked Katara. Katara nodded her head and they landed down on another island that was uninhabited. Appa allowed the couple to slide down his tail before he fell on his side and let out a long breath. Katara and Aang still cuddled close leaning their backs on Appa who started to drift off into a peaceful sleep. "Well how about we get some shut eye for about an hour. I know you're tired." Aang suggested.

"I-I think I might stay awake."

"Why? Aren't you tired at all?"

"Yes, very, but I don't know. I remember the last time I fell asleep on a disserted island."

"Oh, don't worry Katara. I am right here and I would never let anything happen to you. Plus, the fire nation has no idea where we are."

"I know, but just to be safe. You can get some rest though." Katara said with tears still falling slowly. Aang lifted his hand and wiped them up.

"I would never leave you alone." Aang smiled down at Katara who returned the grin. They cuddled up into each other as Katara's tears began to subside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka peered in at the 5 Kioshi warriors who practiced their village's ancient marshal arts dance. "Hey, Suki." Sokka said walking out on the balcony.

"Hey Sokka, I thought you said you were busy?" Suki said closing her fans.

"I opened my schedule." Sokka walked over to Suki and stood behind her in a fighting stance.

"Ready to dance?"

"Most diffidently." Sokka replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Aang lay next to each other talking about their past and future.

"What do you think Zuko will do now?" Katara asked.

"He could die for all I care." Aang responded angrily. Katara looked at Aang's serious face.

"What he has done to us is horrible, but we don't want to be like him." Katara placed her hand on his.

"Yeah I guess your right." Aang said smiling. "So, just out of curiosity, what did Zuko do to you when he kidnapped you back then? You know when we were still trying to cure Song?" Aang asked.

"Well first I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a distant scream that I could diffidently identify as being Sokka's, so I hopped up yelling his name…"

(Flashback Katara's POV)

"Sokka!" I yelled. "Sokka you there? Huh?" I turned around seeing Aang AND Song not there. "Oh no…" I said to myself. "Aang…Sokka." I began to whisper and cry wondering what Zuko was doing. My face became soaked with sweat as I cried softly to myself. "Please someone respond." I heard a rustling of leaves come from behind me so I headed over to place I heard it. "S-Sokka? A-Aang?" I stuttered. All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground by a hard arm. "Ah!" I yelled as I hit the ground. My leg skid along the hard Earth and I cried out in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" The fire nation prince said in a sarcastic way. I looked up noticing an evil grin come across his face. I returned to reality and wobbled to my feet with my water pouch near by. "Don't even bother waterbending you peasant." He flung a large fire ball at me but missed by a few inches.

"What have you done to my baby?!" I screamed throwing a long string of water at him. Tears still fell fast down my cheeks. He moved swiftly avoiding every attack I threw at him.

"Now, now, don't get angry." He stood like he wasn't going to do anything. I continuously tried to weaken him but he avoided every one of my moves. He then ran up to me and grabbed my wrist twisting them as far as they could go without breaking. I yelped I pain but he didn't care. He only smiled wider. With his one hand, he touched my shoulder and welded up a heat that burned right threw my robe to my skin. I scream once more in pain but he didn't care again. Zuko let go of me and threw me to the ground. I held my shoulder in pain barely conscious. "Now then, what do you say we go somewhere fun?" He swung me over his shoulder and took me off to a secluded place in the woods, where I found my unconscious brother and my daughter crying with her arms held high waiting for someone to comfort her.

"Mommy's right here sweetie…don't cry…please don't cry! Shh!" I tried to calm her but she refused to stop. I cried even harder wondering what Zuko had done to her to make her cry so hard. Zuko then stood me up straight against a tree and grabbed my wrist swinging them behind the tree. He tied me up like a hog-monkey and I cried at the sight of my brother and daughter. Zuko peered over at Song and picked her up, cradling her in his warm arms. Song continued to cry. I sobbed uncontrollably for my daughter who was still weak from her disease.

(End of Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then you came in and you rescued us. But the main thing I am wondering is, when I tied up, you weren't there. Where did you go? Did you escape?" Katara asked.

"No, actually I fell asleep and supposedly fell down into the bushes. That's why Zuko never found me." Aang said. Katara was surprised at his answer and she let go a giggle.

"Nice going." She grabbed onto his arm and held him close. He sat her up and kissed her slightly on the cheek.

"What do you say we spend the night here? I mean the sun is going down anyway." Aang suggested.

"I don't care. Sounds good to me. Then we can finally have some alone time." Katara said seductively. She trailed her fingers up his chest and to his chin meaning she wanted to kiss him. He got the hint and leaned in for a very passionate kiss. Aang traced her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it with a giggle. Their tongues preformed there dance within one another's mouth, while Appa snored away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I really haven't had the time to write!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dance Lesson

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Lat Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Thanks for the fighting lesson Suki." Sokka said wiping the beads of sweat from his face.

"Don't you mean dance lesson?" Suki laughed. Sokka joined her.

"I can't believe you still remember that."

"Believe me that will stick with me the rest of my life." Suki laughed again. The two tired 'friends' walked into the temple with the other warriors anxiously watching behind them. Sokka grabbed onto Suki's hand and blushed. Suki turned to Sokka and smiled sweetly.

"Hey girls, look." Shan quietly pointed to Sokka and Suki. The girls gathered around and watched the two about ready to kiss.

"I guess we were wrong. I guess they _are_ a couple." Yusheng said. The rest of the girls agreed. Sokka and Suki leaned in ready to kiss, but they stopped half way. They frowned, let one another's hand go, and looked away.

"Or not." Meili said and all the girls frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Aang asked patting the mighty bison on the side. Appa just grunted and stood to his feet. He gave his whole body a great shake before licking Aang across the face. "Ha! Good morning to you too!" Aang patted Appa on the side once more before being distracted by a loud shriek.

"Shoot!" Katara yelled from within the forest. Aang quickly grabbed his staff and ran to her.

"Hang on Katara! I'm coming!"

Katara heard this and stood still for a minute. "Aang?" All of a sudden a cloud of dust hit her, followed by Aang. "Ah!" She screamed while the two fell into the lake. "Ow!" Katara screamed as her arm twitched with pain. Aang stood to his feet and spit out a mouth full of water.

"Where are they?! I'll kill them!" Aang said with a serious face. Katara cried a little and held her arm close.

"Where are who?! We are the only ones here you imbecile!" Katara screamed still holding her arm close. Aang looked down at her and smiled stupidly while blushing. Then he noticed her continuous tears and knelt down and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought you were in trouble." Aang said hugging her close.

"What made you think that?"

"Well I heard you shout and…"

"Shout? Oh, well I was trying to practice waterbending and, well right now, I am kind of powerless with this broken arm." Katara frowned and wiped away the few tears that slipped down her cheek. Aang frowned as well. He carefully placed his hand over her broken arm.

"I'm sorry." Katara looked up at him and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. It's just our luck." Aang looked down at her. His face still blank. He grabbed her good arm and held it so close to his heart.

"I fear for your life Katara. That's why I keep apologizing. All these 'I'm sorrys' and 'please forgive mes' are also for anything that might happen in the future. I don't want you to stop loving me or to die because of me. I love you too much to let that happen." Aang starred at Katara. "I just can't afford to lose you." Aang broke down. His eyes were beat red with tears. His face was soaked within minutes. Katara felt for the airbender and held him instead.

"Shh…you don't have to worry about me. I will always be yours and you will always be mine. Nothing could ever change that. And if I would die, I know it would never ever be your fault. Also if I die before you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you. Always remember that." Katara stroked Aang's bald head and kissed his gently on his arrow. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aang snuggled up into Katara even more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka slumped into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table with the medical kit. He tore away his old bandages to expose his still hurt arm, stomach, and leg. Suki was walking past the kitchen, but stopped to watch Sokka.

"Sokka?"

"Oh, hey Suki." Sokka said in a depressed tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just redoing my bandages."

"You need help?"

"No, no I-I got it." Sokka frowned and sat back. Suki watched for a minute. Sokka struggled to get the bandage to wrap all the way around his stomach. She smiled and entered the kitchen.

"Here let me help you." Suki said grabbing hold of the bandages that Sokka once held. She began to wrap up Sokka's stomach. Sokka blushed a few times because of this.

"There we go." Suki said snipping off the extra bandage. She placed it in the medical kit and sat silently.

"Thanks." Sokka said placing his shirt back on. They both sat quiet twirling their fingers and starring around the room.

"Suki…"

"Sokka…"

"I'm sorry…" They both blurted out at the same time. Both of them blushed.

"Sokka why are you sorry. I should be the one…"

"N-no, I was the one that encouraged that kiss earlier when I knew you didn't want to take that route."

"I was the one who made up that stupid rule. I should have never denied our love."

"I…" Sokka paused. "w-what did you say?" Sokka was shocked. Suki blushed and starred back at Sokka.

"That stupid rule was really making this visit a wreck. I should have never made it up. I have now seen our love is too strong."

"R-really?" Sokka was so excited.

"Really." Suki agreed and latched onto Sokka's lips fast. Sokka happily returned the kiss.

"Hehe." A noise was heard from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I swear Daiyu, you can _never_ be quiet!" Shan said whacking her in the back of the head. "Oh crap! Go, go, go!" The girls all scrambled to their room but Sokka and Suki stopped them all.

"Stop!" Suki said. "Heel…" All the girls stopped in their tracks and returned to Suki and Sokka.

"O-oh! H-hey Suki! H-hey Sokka! W-what are you two doing out here?" Yusheng asked nervously.

"Uh huh, yeah. The better question is what are all of you doing in a group peeking into the kitchen?" Sokka asked with a smile.

"U-us? Never! Why I am appalled that you would even think that way." Shan said trying to make her fake act believable. All the girls tried to play along.

"Y-yeah S-Suki, why would you even think that way?" Yusheng tried to back Shan up.

"Yeah! Besides we weren't in a group! We were in a bundle. There is a big difference." Daiyu said crossing her arms. All the Kioshi warriors slapped their foreheads and looked back at her. "What?"

"Haha, its ok girls. We don't mind, right Sokka?"

"Yeah, just don't make it a hobby." Sokka said smiling.

"Ah!" The girls screamed with glee and ran up to the couple and gave them both a life threatening hug.

"T-thanks, your t-to kind." Sokka struggled to get free from their grip.

"Oh sorry. Come on girls, lets give those two love birds some privacy." The girls giggled and ran away. Daiyu, on the other hand continued to hug the two of them.

"Uh…" Suki smiled.

"DAIYU!" Shan yelled. "Come here!" Daiyu let go and looked up at Sokka and Suki.

"Hehe, um I'm gonna go that way." Daiyu said blushing and bolted away. Sokka and Suki just smiled and took one another's hands and starred passionately into one another's eyes. They began to lean in for another kiss, but were interrupted once again by a giggle, followed by numerous doors slamming.

"I swear Daiyu, if you weren't part of the Kioshi warriors, I would so hurt you." Shan said grabbing her by the collar. Daiyu just let go a giggled.

"Those Kioshi warriors are crazy." Suki shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"What do you say we go the balcony? No more interruptions." Sokka said holding his arm out.

"That sounds great." Suki took hold of Sokka's arm and ventured out to the balcony.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

**Unfortunately, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

A low rumble of thunder woke the airbender from his slumber. He slowly opened his tired eyes to find himself lying within the lap of Katara. He raised his head and found Katara's lazy eyes slowly rising and falling desperately desiring the need for sleep. Her breathing was almost like a faint snore.

"Katara?" Aang said rising to his feet. "How long have you been up?" He reached out his hand to help her to her feet but she was even too weak to grab it.

"All night I suppose…I told you, I won't rest knowing the fire nation can still…still…still find us." Katara said in a drown voice.

"But you look so tired."

"I am, I am, but…" Her eyes closed for a minute before popping open quickly. "But I won't rest. I can't rest." Katara looked up at her husband and slowly raised her unbroken arm. "I'll be fine though."

"Look at you; you have been up for 2 days straight. You are not ok." Aang grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She rose to her feet but wobbled all over the place while holding her head. Aang rushed to her side to help steady her balance. "Come on, you should rest."

"No, no, I'm fine. Really I-I can…" Katara closed her eyes once more before opening them fast. "Last…" She finished. "Besides, that ground was getting awfully uncomfortable anyway." Aang swung her arm around his neck, offering help back to Appa who still lay on the beach. "Aang, I can walk. Really, you don't need to help me." Aang was still unsure, but respected her request. He stayed not far from her side though.

"Ok, we are almost there…" All of a sudden, Aang was interrupted by a large thud. "Huh? Katara!" Aang gasped. Katara had fallen to the ground snoring away. Aang ran to her side and laid her on his lap. He sat for a few minutes listening and laughing at what Katara was mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm…mom your s-sooooo funny. S-Sokka issss n oaf…" Katara slurred every word. "Oh, my arm. Aang h-h-how could you let that happen…." She groaned grabbing for her arm, but grabbed Aang's instead. Aang was shocked at this statement. He was so upset of himself to have his own wife blame that on him. It was his fault after all. He saw a small tear escape from Katara's small blue eyes. His eyes glistened as well but he wasn't crying. He held her close not wanting to let her go. Next thing he knew a large flash of lightning filled the sky and Katara jumped up from her slumber.

"What!?" She yelped. "Ah!" She screamed noticing her broken arm swing back and hit the hard surface of a tree trunk. Aang scooped up the still tired and in pain woman from her soar feet and ran off into the forest in search of some shelter. He spotted a small cave suitable for Appa, Momo, himself and Katara. He reached into his pocket and summoned Appa and Momo with the bison whistle. A few seconds later, a large thud was heard from outside the cave, and Appa walked in with Momo in his sattle. Aang laid Katara down on the sandy surface of the small and dense cave. He noticed Katara's heavy breathing and tension in her spine. Her arm twitched from when she banged it on the tree. He also noticed a gush of tears falling from her face. He laid down next to her trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I really don't like thunderstorms either." Aang said as he cuddled up into her holding her close. About 10 minutes passed and Aang watched Katara as she settled down. Her tense body became loose once more and her heavy breathing slowed. Her tears still fell but not for the fears, but for her and Aang, and the pain in her arm. Aang still held her close and felt her shiver. "You cold?"

"J-just a l-little, b-but I'll be fine." She replied. Aang smiled at her and stood to his feet. He waved his hands and created a wall of rock to shield them from the chilling wind. Katara sat up a small bit. "Thanks." Aang smiled and lit a small fire from the many twigs he found around. Appa grunted and Momo squeaked. Katara went back to sleep. Aang sat by the fire poking it and listening once again to Katara speak in her sleep.

"D-d-don't go…I-I-I love you…" Katara moaned and cried in her sleep. "Please, I'm all alone…Aang…" Her speech was pretty slurred but Aang could understand all of it. After he heard his name, he was saddened to know how her dreams tormented her. Aang watched her toss and turn uncomfortably, so he scooted over to her and held her so gently in his lap. He stroked her face trying to calm her down.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. She finally snuggled up into Aang's lap and stopped speaking. Her tears stopped falling as well. Aang grabbed hold of her broken arm and stroked it ever so gently. "Katara…" Aang started, "I'm sorry." He felt a small tear escape from the corner of his eye.

-----------------------------------------FEW HOURS LATER---------------------------------------

The rain pounded on the rocky surface of the cave outside. Thunder and lighting ruled the sky but never entered the small cave because of the wall Aang had created. Katara woke from her deep slumber with her face soaked with tears. "Aang?" She questioned as she sat up. Aang was sitting still poking at the fire.

"You know what bothers me?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara questioned.

"You were talking in your sleep. You were talking about our whole adventure out here. You were talking about me." Aang placed down the stick and looked at Katara.

"I-I was?"

"You were saying how your broken arm was my fault. How you felt so alone whenever I'm not there. Is that true Katara?" She was shocked at this, knowing the whole thing was far from the truth.

"Of course not Aang. This broken arm was just a freak accident. And when your body isn't there standing beside me, I don't feel alone. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Aang asked. Katara walked over to him and sat next to him. She grabbed his hands in hers and faced him, starring so passionately. "Because I know you will always be in here." She brought his hand to her heart and smiled softly. He starred back at her and smiled before leaning in slowly for a kiss. She took note of this and leaned in as well. Their lips met as they both kissed for the longest time. Aang broke the kiss and grabbed her hand, laying hers on top of his.

"And you will always be in mine." Aang smiled and Katara latched onto his lips again wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

After a long while of kissing, they both found themselves lying on the ground next to each another, fingers entangled with one another's.

"Even though all the bad luck we have had the past few days, I still consider this time alone with you the best time of my life. And I will never forget it." Katara spoke.

"Yeah, all the bad luck…" Aang frowned. Katara leaned over and placed her leg over his.

"That's what bothers _me_."

"What?"

"To know you will never let go of blaming yourself."

"But, I am to blame."

"No you're not. Your mind may say you are, but in your heart you know your not. But in both my mind and heart I know for a fact all of these past events were just part of life. Life isn't all lolly pops and gum drops Aang, life comes with challenges and tragedies we much over come. Like the past few days for example." Katara stroked Aang's face.

"I don't know." Katara heard this and frowned.

"Well just try to let it go, for me? Please?" Katara pleaded. Aang saw the sadness and concern in her eyes.

"Ok…I'll try." He let go a small smile and pecked her on the check ever so lightly. They continued to lye on the ground silently. They would glance over and smile at one another just to be thankful they were together.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11: The Day Before Heartbreak

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Ok, now I'm getting worried." Sokka said looking out from the Southern Air temple balcony. Suki snuck up from behind him.

"Worried about what?" She asked.

"They have been gone for 3 extra days. I'm sorry but that is just unlike them. Not only that, but you, the other Kyoshi warriors, and my dad are leaving tomorrow." Sokka stated. Suki lowered her head in sadness to know that she will be leaving her love tomorrow. Every ounce of joy that they experienced on this trip will be but memories once she leaves. It would be very rare to see him again.

"Oh…yeah, I-I forgot we _are_ leaving tomorrow." Suki said in a depressing tone. Sokka noticed her face. So upset and drained of happiness. He lowered his head as well and walked over to her. They stood alone in the middle of the balcony. No Kyoshi warriors there peaking in to watch them. He grabbed her hands and laid them over his so gently. She didn't look up at him, so he decided to lift her head himself.

"I know it's hard." He sighed. Suki pulled away from him and began to sob. Colorful tears fell down her face from her makeup.

"You don't know exactly _how_ hard it is." She sobbed and crossed her arms. Sokka remember the North Pole and the young princess he once loved. He remembered the way she passed and how difficult it was for him. He picked his head up and walked over to Suki.

"Actually, I do know."

"How could you?" Suki asked.

"A long time ago I lost someone I really cared about. She died because of the fire nation. And I could never forgive myself after that." He bowed his head and stood back. Suki looked up and placed her gloved hand over his warm cheek.

"I bet it was very hard to loose your mom." Suki said. Sokka looked up and removed her hand.

"No, not my mom…this was a person who I only had a few days to meet, but those couple days were enough." He paused. "But that doesn't matter now, because she left me with something to always remember her by." Sokka placed his hands on Suki's cheeks and leaned in kissing Suki passionately. They continued to kiss for the longest time. Suki swung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Hey Suki, I'm confused, I have this orange juice and it says concentrate. I asked Shan what that means and she said to concentrate on it and it will pour itself. Well I've been starring at this carton for hours and it hasn't moved. I think they were false advertising or something." Daiyu said not seeing them kissing. "Suki? OH!" Daiyu gasped as she noticed them standing close and kissing. Daiyu let out a small giggle and dropped the orange juice carton causing it to spill all over the place. Sokka and Suki heard this and turned to her. They both laughed.

"Where's your posse?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Uh…hold on…Kyoshi warriors they were together, and, and kissing and smooching and loving each other!" Daiyu yelled for the other girls as she ran down the hall. Suki smiled and turned back to Sokka. Without warning Sokka latched back onto Suki's soft lips.

"That is exactly what she left me." Sokka said separating the two of them. Suki still had a sad face on.

"But Sokka…is that enough?" Sokka was very unsure of this. He knew that wasn't enough then, and he knew that wouldn't be enough now. He quickly thought of an idea and unstrung his necklace that lay on his neck.

"Sokka, no." Suki said as Sokka placed his necklace around her neck. He finished tying it and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Now I will always be with you." Suki touched the necklace before running into Sokka's arms. She let go of him and kissing him on the cheek as well. She reached to her sash that held her two golden fans. She placed one in Sokka's hand and separated from him.

"And I will always be with you." Sokka smiled and hugged her again. Around the corner of the entrance all of the Kyoshi warriors stood watching them.

"That's soo romantic." Shan said.

"Yeah…" Yusheng sighed lovingly.

"Hey, where's Daiyu?" Meili asked.

"Oh, uh…she's a little busy right now." Shan smiled.

-----------------------------------INSIDE THE KITCHEN------------------------------------------

"Shan! I don't get it? How _do_ you put M&M's in alphabetical order?!" Daiyu called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long cry was heard from inside the temple. "I better go get Song, talk to you later?" Sokka asked.

"Of course." They both kissed one another one last time before Sokka ran off into the temple to tend to Song's needs. Suki followed him into the temple.

"Girls? What you all doing hiding in the corner, if I even have to ask." Suki said.

"Um, well you know." Shan tried to respond.

"I _don't_, but ok." Suki responded and kept walking. She was passing the kitchen when she spotted Daiyu sitting down with a bag of M&M's in front of her. "Um…Daiyu? What are you doing with that bag of M&M's?"

"Shh! I need to concentrate…"

"On what?"

"Shan said to put these in alphabetical order. I need to concentrate." Daiyu said with a small drop of sweat falling. Suki just rolled her eyes and removed to bag of M&M's from her.

"Go, now…" Suki said pointing to the exit of the kitchen. Daiyu obeyed her orders and returned to her room. "I swear that girl is going to mentally hurt herself one day." Suki said while eating a handful of M&M's. "Mmm…" Suki said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's stopped raining." Aang said stretching out his arms from a small nap. "Katara? You awake?" Aang jiggled her shoulder ever so slightly to hear but a slight cough arouse from her. Katara's skin was as cold as snow and her teeth were as clattery as Momo when he's angry. "Katara, you ok?" She sneezed and turned over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my nose is a little stuffed and I'm freezing cold." She sneezed once more. "But I'll be fine. It's probably nothing." Katara coughed again. Aang stroked her back gently.

"Sounds like you are getting sick."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"I think we better head home tonight so we don't get any _more_ problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes, problems."

"Like what?"

"Katara, look at yourself. Your arm is badly broken, you still have that gash on your leg, not to mention the many scrapes and bruises from your fall, and _now_ you're getting sick!"

"Well look at _yourself_! Your shoulder, your wrists; Not to mention _your_ scrapes from that fight back then with Zuko." Aang looked at her with a frustrated face.

"I just think we better get a move on."

"Ok."

_Aang and Katara load everything they could onto Appa and fly off of the deserted island they once called home for a couple of days. Katara sneezed the whole way, but Aang was there to comfort her. _

"Ugh this stupid cold is killing me!" Katara whined. She shivered violently. "Aang? Do you have another blanket? It's kinda chilly up here."

"_Another_ blanket? I just gave you three already."

"I'm sorry, but it's freezing up here." Katara responded.

"Here, let me feel your head." Aang placed his hand on his sick wife's head and felt the burning hot heat it was giving off. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Katara, you have a fever. I don't think I can give you anything right now." Katara just starred at him.

"Well don't worry Aang. We should be home soon. I bet my fever will go down." She placed a hand on her husbands shoulder and smiled. Aang, still very unsure about what she had just said, smiled back and laid down for a small rest.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12: Sick as a Dog

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Aang sat up on Appa's sattle after a nice and refreshing nap. He stretched his arms out, before looking over at his sick wife. He gasped. "Oh my god Katara! You're soaked with sweat. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you just…just…looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Her voice was tired and lazy. She sounded like she was drunk. Aang didn't hesitate to tend to her needs. He immediately crawled over to her and urged her to sit up.

"Here, can you sit up?" He asked extending his arm. She tried but was too weak. Aang understood and began stripping her of her blankets that he once laid on her. Her robe was soaked with sweat. He noticed this and felt her head again. His hand was warm within minutes. "We need to get home; I think your fever is worse." Katara nodded and closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Aang?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Could you please rub my arm, its beginning t hurt."

"Of course." Aang grabbed for her hurt arm and gently began to stroke it. Katara struggled to keep her eyes from closing. Aang was confused why she did this. "Katara you can sleep."

"No, I can't…" Katara responded.

"Well, why not?" Aang asked confused. Katara took in a deep breath of air before responding.

"It's just too hot." Katara whined. Aang felt for her. She has never been _this_ sick before. Her whole robe was _soaked_. He quickly thought of a something that might cool her down. He sat her up and unbuttoned her robe. He removed it and let her lay with only her underclothes on. She was relieved but still struggled for air.

"I'm sorry Katara; we will be home anytime now." Aang leaned in to hug her close, but Katara pushed him back.

"No, don't come near me. I don't want you to be sick too." Katara said letting out a small cough. In that moment Aang sat back on his knees and frowned. He then quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Katara starred at him in shock.

"If that's what it takes to be close to you, then I will take my chances." Aang smiled and scooped her up from the sattle and let her lye in his lap.

"You're too good to me…" Katara smiled and looked up to him with her eyes only half open. Aang smiled and lightly stroked his fingers through her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki remained in the kitchen eating her weight in M&M's when Sokka surprised her.

"Suki?" Sokka asked. Suki jumped and almost fell out of her chair.

"Shokka?" Suki mumbled with a mouth full of M&Ms. She gulped down the chocolates that were currently in her mouth. "I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing eating a bag of M&Ms?" Sokka asked walking over to the table.

"Well Daiyu was trying to put them in "alphabetical order". So I took them away and found out they are pretty good." Suki laughed.

"Alphabetical order huh?" Sokka laughed along with her. "Whew, I'm afraid that girl is going to hurt herself one day."

"That's what I said!" Suki laughed even harder. Sokka leaned back on his chair still laughing, and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sokka said struggling to grab the table. Suki watched him and tried to grab his hand but was pulled down to the floor with him. "OW!" They both screamed. Suki landed on Sokka and blushed greatly. Sokka returned the blush.

"S-Sorry." Suki said embarrassed. She stood to her feet and wiped off her uniform of dust. She then reached out her arm and helped Sokka up as well. Sokka stood and wiped off the dust from his shirt as well

"Yeah, sorry!" Sokka said smiling. "S-so…I was thinking of watching the sun set tonight, a-and it would be pretty lonely without someone there…well what I'm trying to say is…" Sokka said very nervous but was cut off by Suki who kissed him.

"I would love to." Suki smiled.

"Great." Sokka said with a smile as well. "See you at 7?"

"Of course." Suki smiled and walked out of the kitchen, with Sokka lazily following. As they walked hand and hand back to their rooms Daiyu walked down the hall passing the kitchen before something caught her eyes, the bag of M&Ms. She starred at them for a few minutes before looking both ways for Suki. She smiled coyly and ran to them scooping them up in her arms.

"Tehe…Now back to business. M…M? No, that's not right…"Daiyu started while walking out of the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang found a small package of powder soup that just need some water and some heat. He bended some water into a bowl and added the powder before heating up the mixture with his fire bending. He grabbed a small spoon and offered it to Katara. "Come on Katara, you have to eat." He pleaded. Katara just starred at the clouded sky. Aang signed and placed the spoon back in the bowl.

"The spirits are just toying with us." Katara said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Because we didn't let Song die, they probably want to make our life horrible."

"No, that's not true at all." Aang said. Katara just kept her gaze at the radiant sky above her. "Katara, the spirits can't pick up Zuko and bring him back to us to destroy us. The spirits can't make Appa act the way he did back when you hurt your arm. And the spirits can't control the way we think."

"But it seems like they can control when people get sick or stay healthy. I think they did this to me."

"No, they wouldn't. Even if they did, Roku would tell me."

"I don't know Aang."

"Katara, stop thinking that way." Aang said. "Now come on. Have some soup." Aang urged her to take some soup again. Katara just starred at him before turning on her side.

"I'm not hungry." Katara stated. Aang lowered the spoon back into the bowl with a sad face. "Aang, could you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you blow some air on me? It's like an oven."

"Sure." Aang agreed and began to blow small breezes of air onto Katara. She was _so_ sick, Aang was surprised she wasn't delusional. She had so many problems. Her arm was broken, scraps from the fall, burns from Zuko, and now this sickness. All he had was a burn on his shoulder. _Why was she getting all of this pain put upon her? Maybe it was the spirits. _Aang thought to himself. _No, no, they would never do that. _Aang cleared his mind and continued to blow onto Katara, who coughed a couple of times before wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Ugh…My head hurts soo bad." Katara whined.

"I know…we will be home really soon." Aang answered.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold me?"

"Of course Katara." Aang smiled and pulled her to his lap. She lay down with her eyes closed and smiling so peacefully.

"Thanks." Katara said and coughed before sighing once more.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13: Returning Home

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Aang, it's so hot." Katara complained. Aang b ended some water onto a piece of clothe, blew on it to make it cold, and laid it across Katara's burning forehead. It felt like he had to do this every 10 minutes or so because of how high her fever was. He only wished he had more to offer. The only other comfort he could give was to lay her on his lap, stroke the side of her warm cheek, and repeat calming words to her. Katara would cough and sneeze as her head pounded with pain and heat. She was extremely weak, not only from her sickness, but also from the past few days as well.

Aang had never seen anyone _this _sick before, beside Song. He had terrorizing thoughts of the outcome of this disease. 'What if this is deadly? Or what if they don't have any medicine?' Aang thought. 'I could never go through the worry of that again.' Aang sighed every time another thought arose in his worried mind.

"Aang?" Katara said with a tired voice. He didn't respond. He just sat near her with his eyes closed and his head lowered. He held her hand within his, stroking hers once in a while. "Aang?" Katara repeated. Aang jumped and raised his head. He wiped his eye of a tear that managed to escape his eye.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" Aang asked. Katara just lowered her head and let go a violent cough. Aang rubbed her back to help sooth her. Finally she stopped, wheezing and eyes watering. Aang picked the whole upper half of her body from Appa's sattle and laid it gently across his chest, holding her like he would Song or any other weak and fragile human.

I-I'm…I'm…" Katara started. "S-s-sorry…A-Aang."

"Why do you have reason to be sorry?" Aang asked.

"Because of what I have done."

"What _you_ have done? Katara, I should be the one apologizing. I let you fall, I brought you into Zuko's danger zone, AND for all I know, I probably made you get sick."

"Aang, you never let me fall. That was a freak accident. And the Zuko situation was a surprise attack. No one knew it was coming. And although I don't know how I got sick, I am definitely positive it wasn't you who caused it." Katara stated before coughing again. Aang held her close. He sighed and starred at her with half eyes. Katara calmed down and looked up at him.

"Aang, please done be sad." Katara said with a whisper.

"Katara, what if there's no medicine." Katara was upset with the thoughts that were running through the airbender's head. She grabbed onto his arm and nuzzled up into his neck.

"As long as I still have you, that's all the medicine I need." Katara smiled. Aang smiled back and cuddled up into her.

-----------------------------------7:00 P.M. AT THE TEMPLE-------------------------------------

Sokka stood out on the balcony just enjoying the view and watching for Suki.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Suki said walking out from behind the doors that led to the balcony.

"It's ok." Sokka smiled. Suki walked over to Sokka and placed her hand on his. Sokka blushed.

"S-s-so…" Sokka had nothing to say. "W-where are the little eavesdroppers?"

"Don't worry; they're all in their rooms." Suki giggled. They both gazed out into the vast open sky before them. "It's just so perfect and beautiful." Suki said before grabbing onto Sokka's arm. Sokka starred at her.

"Now it is." He leaned into Suki requesting a kiss. Suki smiled and leaned in as well. They were only centimeters away before they heard a long and loud bellow.

"Appa?" Sokka questioned before noticing the large beast appear from the sky. "Hey their back!" Sokka ran to the great beast that landed on the balcony. He waited for Aang and Katara to jump down, but they didn't. Sokka climbed up onto Appa's sattle to find them. "Aang? Katara? Huh?!" Sokka gasped at the sight. Katara looked as if she was dead and Aang just held her close.

"Sokka…" Aang sighed. "Katara is very sick; you need to help me get her to…"

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Sokka interrupted.

"I'll tell you later, just help me get her to her bed." Aang sung her arm over his shoulder and Sokka did the same wit her other arm.

"Ow!" Katara screamed.

"Careful Sokka! Her arm is broken." Aang said. Sokka could have screamed at the top of his lungs for his sister, but he held it in. Katara lazily limped down the hall with her husband and brother's support and Suki following behind them. Hagoda came out of his room noticing this.

"Katara? What's going on?" Hagoda asked.

"We'll have a meeting later so Aang can tell us all about it." Sokka said in a frustrated voice. Aang didn't look at him. They entered Aang and Katara room and laid her gently on the bed.

"B-be careful of my arm Sokka." Katara whined.

"I'm sorry. You just get some rest." Sokka said pulling the covers over her body.

"No, no, please Sokka. It's like an oven in here." Katara complained.

"Sorry. I'll go get you a wet rag to bring that fever down a little." Sokka ran down the hall to the bath room. Aang knelt down by Katara and laid his head on the bed. Suki walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"My goodness Aang, what happened?" Suki asked.

"I'll tell everyone later." Aang responded. Suki understood and stood back. Sokka came walking in with the rag soaked with water. He gently placed it on Katara's forehead and moved her hair from her face. Katara sighed at the sudden coldness.

"This should help with the heat." Sokka said. "Come on you two. Let's leave her to sleep. Plus we have a lot to talk about." Sokka walked out of the room signaling Suki and Aang to follow. Suki started to follow him but noticed Aang still kneeling beside Katara.

"You coming Aang?" Suki asked.

"Give me a few moments." Aang asked.

"Ok, see you later." Suki said and shut the door. Aang didn't turn around; he just remained kneeled on the floor hold Katara hand. Katara sighed. Aang felt tear come to his eyes. He closed them tight letting the tears fall to the bed.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang said and squeezed her hand.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled from the living room. Aang heard his yell and kissed Katara on the forehead before heading for the door. He looked back once more, afraid to leave her side, just to make sure she was still breathing. "Aang! Come here!" Sokka summoned again. Aang turned and closed the door behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang walked into the living room with all eyes on him. One pair of which glared at him with anger. "Take a seat Aang." Sokka said pulling up a chair in the middle of the room. Aang was nervous, but he didn't show it. He knew what Sokka was going to say, or yell. Slow he walked over to the chair and took a seat. Sokka crossed his arms in frustration. "Now, would you be so kind to let us all know what the hell happened to my sister?" Sokka said leaning into Aang's face. Aang took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Katara and I got to Ba Sing Se safely, but encountered a lot of problems when we go there."

"What kind of problems?" Suki asked.

"Well, first we met up with Iroh, who now owns his own restaurant. We both went to get breakfast and he told us all about Zuko, so we offered to take him back to that island to talk to him."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?! You think just because he hated us before, he would like you now?!" Sokka yelled. "I aught to kill you for that…"

"Sokka, calm down!" Hagoda interrupted and pushed Sokka back. "Now Aang, go on." Aang was still frightened but continued.

"Well we reached the island, and…and…well…Zuko fired at us and Appa jumped, and well, Katara fell off." Aang lowered his head and waited for the next round of yells from Sokka. Aang looked up a small bit and just noticed Sokka glaring down at him will anger and sadness.

"Go on…" Hagoda said once more.

"After that, I went in and grabbed her from the water, and that's how her arm was broken. I told Iroh that he would have to walk to rest of the way to Zuko. I left him there an hour and then I came back to pick him up, but Zuko shot us down first. He tied both of us up and kept us captive, but we both got out with only a few scrapes and a broken arm for Katara." Aang sighed, but continued. "We took Appa and ran away to another island. Zuko never followed us, thankfully, but Katara was still very frightened, even to go to sleep. She stayed up all night. It started to rain so I brought us to a nearby cave where Katara began to sneeze and cough. Then I said we had to get home and well, here we are."

"You two had a rough trip I see." Hagoda said.

"At least you two are ok." Suki said.

"Yeah, but still take full responsibility for it all." Aang said in a saddened tone.

"You should." Sokka grunted.

"Sokka that is enough. Aang did nothing that caused this to Katara."

"No, its ok. He has the right to be angry. I take full blame for this." Aang said. "I'm going to go check on her." Aang stood and bowed before Sokka who never looked at him. "I'm deeply sorry Sokka." He then walked off to Katara's room.

"Sokka, it wasn't his fault. Why do you have to be so angry about this? They just went through a week of misfortune and then they come home to your yelling. I think it you who should be apologizing." Suki said before walking off with the Kyoshi warriors following behind. Sokka watched her leave with his arms still crossed and a scrunched up face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara? Can I come in?" Aang knocked on her door.

"Of course Aang." Katara responded in a tired voice. Aang walked in and sat on the bed. He didn't speak. "Aang, I heard the whole conversation."

"You did?"

"Yeah…Come here." Katara opened her arms to Aang. Aang fell into them. "Aang, you didn't do anything. Please stop blaming yourself. It hurts me to know you still feel that way."

"I'm sorry Katara. But I just feel like…"

"Feel like what Aang? Feel like someone needs to be blamed? Aang, life goes on. This is just another challenge people face in their life. Just another pain. I've gotten hurt before, and I didn't blame anyone. I didn't even blame myself, even though I knew it was me who did it. And this whole ordeal? I don't blame anyone." Katara picked up Aang's hands and held them in between both of them. "But I do blame myself for something."

"What?" Aang sighed.

"For making you feel the way you do." Katara frowned and looked away. Aang felt horrible. He turned her head with his hand and faced her once more. "You have nothing to be blamed for." He latched onto her lips. She let a small tear go and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. They both lay together never separating their lips from one another, not noticing Sokka who stood in the crack of the door listening to everything. Sokka saw them both happy together so he closed the door and left them alone.

"What are they doing?" Suki asked.

"I never should have blamed him. I know he has had a tough week, but…never mind."

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Katara is my only sister, and I just try to watch out for her."

"That's what I love about you Sokka. So caring and loveable." Suki kissed him on the cheek and grabbed hold on his hand. Sokka looked over at her and smiled. They both walked out to the balcony where the stars were spread out across the skies.

"Sokka, it's ok to be protective of your sister, but you kinda want to give her some freedom now. I mean, she's married and she has a child."

"I know…" Sokka sighed. "I will."

"That's my Sokka."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara broke their kiss and Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know I love you."

"Of course, and I love you, always and forever." Aang grabbed hold of her hands once more. "It's getting late; I think we better get off to bed. Besides, you still sick."

"Yeah, I know, but I think I'm getting much better now that I'm home and in bed."

"Yeah, now that we are both home and in bed." Aang smiled. Katara just giggled before coughing loudly.

"I'm really sorry for being so sick."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I just feel so bad that after the past week, you have to come home and take care of me." Aang pulled her into his arms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15: Night time Crisis

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

_(Katara's dream)_

_Katara stands on an iceberg in the South Pole. She spies a woman standing at the other end of the iceberg looking out into the vast ocean, but she could barely see her because of a dense fog. She looks all around and sees no one else near by. "E-excuse me, but do you know where I am?" Katara spoke up and moved closer to the woman. She then could make out who the stranger was. "Mom?" Katara backed off. "Mom!" Katara screamed in joy and ran towards her long lost mother. "I've missed you so much, I…" But then the woman who once stood proud before her turned to flame. Katara backed away, with tears falling down her face. She then fell down into the ice and landed in the desert. Wind swirled around her. She looked up and noticed Aang crying and in the Avatar state. He rose up and she ran towards him. "Aang?!" The young twelve year old turned to her and shot her back with a blast of wind. "Ah!" Katara screamed as she flew back towards a rock. She hit a hard surface. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She got up and noticed herself watching Aang at the North Pole. He was in the Avatar state once more. "No…" Katara ran away from the great ice wall because Aang was heading for her. He commanded the water before him to hit her hard and knock her off the wall. She screamed his name as she fell off the wall. "Aang!" The Avatar just starred at her with eyes glowing so bright and filled with fury. Katara then hit the ground…_

_(End of Katara's dream)_

"Ah!" Katara gasped. She quickly rose from her covers sweating heavily and crying from her terrifying dream. She looks over to notice her husband gone. Still weak and sick, she finds the strength to get up from her bed to go search for him. She walks out of the room to notice a breeze coming from her right. She glances over to see the doors to the balcony open. She walks over to the doors and sees Aang outside crying. She was shocked to know her husband so upset. He began to speak to himself so she decided to sit back and listen for a couple of minutes.

"What am I going to do?" Aang questioned himself. "They said they need me tomorrow. I could never leave Katara right now. She's really ill and I just want to spend some time with her." Aang paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "But it's my duty. What am I going to do?" Aang dropped his head into his arms, leaning onto the railing. Katara walked in on him and placed her hand on his back. Aang raised his head and looked at her with his eyes beat red and stained with tears. "Katara? What are you doing up so late?" Aang wiped his face once more. Katara noticed a scroll in his hand.

"What's that?" Aang lowered his head and handed it to her. She opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_We are in desperate need of your help. The Fire nation is on their way to our great walls once more, but this time with a much larger army. We do not have enough men to defeat them. Please come quickly to Ba Sing Se. General How will greet you on the wall. _

_The Earth King_

Katara gasped at this and closed the letter with much sorrow. She looked over at Aang who still leaned against the railing. "I have to leave tomorrow." Aang sadly said. "But I don't know if I can bear leaving you." Aang's eyes glared with wetness. Katara wiped his eyes and let a few of her own go.

"I don't want to leave you either." They both hugged each other with eyes full of water.

"But I can't say no."

"I know. You have to go."

"I'm so scared though."

"I am too."

"I'm not as much scared for myself as I am for you."

"Why Aang?"

"Well, what if something happens and I'm not there to help you?" Aang looks at her with a frown. Katara looks down at the ground then back at him.

"Nothing will happen. A-and if on a rare occasion something does, well, let's not worry about that." She pulled him back into a tight hug he buried his face into her shoulder still crying.

"It's going to hurt to leave you. We just went through a rough week and now I won't be here to help you through your sickness." Aang returned his face back into her shoulder. After a few minutes he raised his head and looked at her. "It's just too hard. I won't go, I can't."

"Aang, I know it's hard, but you must."

"No, if the Earth Kingdom is so strong, then they can beat the fire nation without my help." Katara looked at him and wiped the tears from his face.

"Aang, please…"

"No! I won't go!" Aang walked to the other side of the balcony with a serious face. He leaned over the railing and looked out. Katara ventured close to him with her hand over her necklace. All of a sudden, wind engulfed her whole body.

"Aang, what's going on?!" Katara screamed as she reached out to him. Aang turned to notice Katara's body being sucked into a tornado of dust and wind. He reached his hand in to grab her out, but could not fight the mighty wind. Then the wind stopped and before him stood the spirit of Avatar Roku. Roku's body glowed blue and his eyes glowed a bright white.

"Avatar Roku? W-where's Katara?" Aang laid on the ground looking up at Roku.

"Aang, you must help Ba Sing Se. It is your duty to the world that you keep peace among the nations, or face the consequences of a deadly war in the future."

"B-but I cant. We just returned from a tough week and…"

"Aang, you must listen to me. I can help you regain your strength. And once that is done, you must help Ba Sing Se. Katara will always be there. She is the one who has helped you through many situations. And she will be the one who will help you through this battle."

"Are you crazy?! I can't bring Katara with me!"

"No you can't, but she will always be with you in your heart, and that's what makes you strong Aang. To know you have someone waiting and mentally helping you through the tough and rough times. Take the past few days for example." From the clouds above a light shown down on Roku. He looked up and then back at Aang. "I must leave you now. Remember, the world depends on you." Roku said as wind swirled his body once more. Aang sat on his knees and blocked his tear drenched eyes from the dust that filled the air from the wind. Finally the dust lifted and Katara fell forward from where the wind once engulfed her body. She fell into Aang's arms. Aang looked at her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I must go." Aang let a small tear fall from his eye and it fell onto her cheek. He rose to his feet and walked slowly back to Katara and his room. He laid her gently in their bed and he climbed in next to after laying one more small kiss on her cheek. "You will be my guardian angel." Aang sighed before turning on his side and falling to sleep.

----------------------------------------FOLLOWING MORNING-----------------------------------

Katara opens her eyes and shoots up from her bed. "Aang!" She screams. Looking all around she sees no one. "No…" She sighs and jumps out of bed to see Aang loading up Appa with supplies for his trip out to Ba Sing Se. "Aang?" He looks over to her with a face full of sorrow. She runs up to him and gives him the biggest of all hugs. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She felt tears desperately wanting to escape her eyes, but she held them in with all her might.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Aang answered and hugged her back.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16: Leaving for Battle

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

Katara never did want to let go of her husband. She wished she could hold him forever, but she knew he had to go. Aang patted her on her back meaning he had to let her go. She separated from him and wiped a small tear from her eye. "I'll miss you so much." All of a sudden, from behind her, she heard a long yawn.

"Katara? What are you doing out of bed?" Sokka asked rubbing his eyes. He then noticed Aang lazily sitting on Appa. "And where are you going?"

"What's going on?" Suki asked as she walked out. Aang threw down the scroll. Sokka caught it and began to read it. He gasped when he read Aang had to leave.

"But, but, you guys just got home!" Sokka said.

"I know, but Ba Sing Se is under attack." Aang sadly said.

"Aang, you can't go. Katara is sick and…"

"What do you want me to do Sokka? Ignore it? Let Ba Sing Se fall victim to yet another fire nation attack?" Aang dropped Appa's reins and let his head fall. "Although I don't want to, I have to go." He sighed and turned to Katara who looked up at him with eyes so sad. Aang frowned and over looked Sokka and Suki as well. Both were upset also. Sokka threw the scroll back at him and Aang caught it.

"You have a point there." Sokka sighed. "Well it's a long way to Ba Sing Se so you better get a move on. Good luck ok?"

"Thanks Sokka."

"Yeah, good luck Aang. It was nice seeing you again." Suki said.

"Thanks Suki, it was nice seeing you too." Aang turned Appa to face the mountains. Katara stood silently crying behind him. Aang looked back and noticed this. He jumped down off Appa and walked to her. He placed his hand on her shoulders and made her look up at him. "Hey, please don't be sad. I'll be gone for only a few days I promise." Katara closed her eyes and leaped into his arms.

"That's what I fear."

"What?" Aang questioned.

"That you won't return." Aang heard these words and hugged her tight. Sokka watched how upset his baby sister was to let her husband go. He lowered his head. Suki walked up to him and swung her arm around his neck.

"Come on Sokka; let's go back in the temple. I think we better give them a moment alone." Sokka agreed and said good bye one last time before walking back into the temple with Suki.

"I wish this was a dream." Katara cried.

"Yeah, me too. But you know what?" Aang said. Katara raised her head and looking into Aang's eyes.

"What?"

"Dreams always have happy endings. I promise this won't be a nightmare. And I look to you to be my guardian angel out on the battle field because I know you will be there to give me strength and will to defeat the fire nation and return home safely." He hugged her again. Katara smiled, but still cried into his shirt.

"I'll miss you so much." Katara said before kissing him on the lips quickly. Aang smiled, but that smile just covered the broken heart inside him. He kissed her back and then let her arms slide off his neck. He slowly walked away to Appa, afraid to look back at Katara. He quickly airbended himself on top of Appa and grabed the reins. He looked back to notice Katara starring.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." Aang whispered. He faced forward and yelled, "Yip, yip!" Appa quickly whipped his tail and they were off. Aang looked back at Katara one more time. She ran to the railing and waved goodbye with tears still streaming down her face. Aang turned back to face the mountains and realized he couldn't hold back his sorrow anymore. Tears quickly engulfed his eyes and soaked his face within minutes. He wiped them up but they just kept falling.

----------------------------------------BACK AT THE TEMPLE--------------------------------

Sokka and Suki appeared from the balcony doors to comfort Katara. "He'll be back Katara. He promised didn't he?"

"I know, but a promise still can be broken." Katara walked away with her arms crossed and tears falling slowly.

"Katara wait…" Sokka tried to catch her but she walked away too fast.

"She's really upset." Suki said.

"I know…I'm gonna go talk to her." Sokka said and walked away.

"Should I stay?"

"You can come if you want." Suki nodded and followed Sokka to Katara's bed room.

Katara sat up holding her legs close to her body. She sobbed with her head buried within her arms at the thought of her husband going out to battle. She raised her head when she heard Sokka and Suki knock softly at the door. "Katara? Katara, can we come in?"

"Sure…" Katara said with a cracked voice. Sokka and Suki walked in and sat next to Katara on her bed.

"Why are you so upset? You know Aang will be back." Sokka asked.

"I don't know that for sure. Anything can happen. Especially to him because he's the avatar." Katara buried her head back into her arms. Sokka and Suki looked at each other and frowned. He grabbed Katara's face and pulled it back up to face him.

"Listen Katara, he promised, and I've never known Aang to go back on a promise." Sokka smiled at her. Katara just starred at him with eyes still glistening with tears. Suki placed her hand on Katara's shoulder and smiled at her. Katara pulled away from Sokka and starred at the ground. Sokka and Suki frowned and decided to leave.

"He's going to be ok Katara, I promise." Sokka said before reaching the door. Just as they were about to leave, the heard Katara speak.

"Thanks." Katara smiled and looked up at the two concerned people leave the room. Sokka and Suki smiled and left the room together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang sat on Appa's sattle hanging over the side. Appa grunted loudly. "Yeah, I gonna hate it too." Aang laid down on Appa's sattle as the sun rose over the hills beside him. "I wonder how many fire nation armies are attacking. If its Zuko, I swear it wouldn't be a happy scene." Appa grunted again. "Well looks like we have a long trip back to Ba Sing Se, you gonna be ok flying buddy?" Aang asked. Appa just responded with a long bellow and a nod of his head. "Good." Aang said and sat on the edge of Appa's sattle just starring out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17: Arriving to Hell

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Katara sat in her room the whole day, thinking only of Aang and crying a couple of times. Sokka would come in an occasionally to check up on her.

"How is she?" Suki asked.

"Well she is…um…better I guess." Sokka said.

"Poor girl. She and Aang just got back from a hard week now he had to leave her. I would feel the same way." Suki sighed.

"Yeah…" Sokka frowned. Suki noticed this and walked over him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka?" Suki started, "What's wrong?"

"Well, aren't you leaving today?" Sokka asked. Suki stood back removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I forgot about that."

"What time?"

"We actually should get going in the next hour, just to get back to Kyoshi before the rain comes this after noon."

"Oh…Well you girl's better get packing then."

"I guess so." Suki sighed and walked away to her room, signaling the Kyoshi warriors to follow her.

Katara laid down on her bed trying to think of happy things to get the thought of Aang in battle out of her head. Although her crying could not be stopped, her thoughts could be changed. 'Our first kiss that was the best day of my life. The very first time I ever even met Aang.' Katara thought. She smiled a little and turned to her side facing the night stand. She opened her eyes slowly to find the bison whistle. "The bison whistle? Aang must have forgotten it." Katara whispered to herself and picked up the buffalo shaped object. 'Maybe if I give it a small blow…' Katara began to raise the bison whistle to her mouth but then stopped. 'No I can't. I know I want to see Aang, but he needed to go.' Katara frowned and placed the whistle back on the night stand. She turned on her other side facing the door, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa grunted to wake Aang. They have been traveling for about 3 hours now and they spotted the great wall of Ba Sing Se. Aang sat up and walked over to the reins. "Good flying buddy." Aang said patting the large bison on the head. "Yip, Yip!" Aang gave the reins a small flick, meaning for Appa to go faster. Appa grunted in reply and gave his tail a mighty flick, make them go faster. Aang smiled as he caught sight of the large city. Gradually they came closer and closer to Ba Sing Se, until they were only 20 minutes away from the mighty city. They had only a small mountain range to pass. Once they had passed that Aang was in shock. "Oh my…" Aang gasped. He noticed the outer land filled with fire nation soldiers, and one large thrown that held the general of all generals, the Fire lord. The roar of the armies below Aang was frightening. Aang continued to the wall. After about 2 minutes all went silent. Appa continued to fly in the silence. Aang was confused and scared at the same time. He glanced below him from left to right, watching every single move each soldier made. All of a sudden the roar of the crowd below him returned and fire balls and spears flew through the air towards him. Aang screams trying to avoid them all. "Ah!" He knocked numerous spears out of the air, one by one, but it was too much. Appa grunted as some of the fire torched his feet and his sides. Aang tried as hard as he could to protect both him and Appa. "Come on buddy, you can make it!" Aang encouraged Appa to continue, but it was too much. Appa grunted once more before closing his eyes unconscious. Aang held on to Appa's sattle with all his might, screaming as they both fell down into the crowd of fire nation soldiers. Spears and fire balls still flew past them. "Come on Appa! You can do it! Please wake up." Aang cried as he made his way to Appa's face. They were only a couple feet away from the ground now. Aang begged again to Appa to wake, and then braced himself against Appa's sattle for the impact. The fire nation armies held their spears high ready for the two to reach the ground. "Appa!" Aang yelled again. Appa slowly but surely opened his eyes just in time. He pulled his legs back into his body and flicked his tail hard sending a large gust of wind at the crowd and sending them all in different directions. Aang slammed against Appa's sattle, as he flew back to the air. Because he was still hurt from the spears and fire balls hitting his body, he didn't fly that high, or that far. But he did fly far enough so the massive army of fire nation soldiers couldn't kill them. Appa crashed to the ground. Aang sat up and held his head. "Uh…" Aang moaned. He looked all around to find himself surround by trees. Appa let go a soft and low bellow. "Appa!" Aang jumped off and ran straight to the injured bison. "I'm sorry buddy." Aang petted Appa and inspected him to find the burn marks on his feet. "These are worse than the ones from Zuko." Aang gently touched one. Appa jumped and kicked his foot out away from Aang. "Whoa! Whoa! Appa!" Aang said trying to calm him down. Aang tugged on the hurt bison's horn and started to pet the side of his face. "It's ok buddy. I'm sorry." Appa calmed down and just starred at Aang. All of a sudden, Aang heard the roar of the armies once more. "Come on Appa, we have to get out of here!" Aang said pulling on Appa's reins. Appa grunted and struggled to his feet.

"Arg!" Appa bellowed and slowly walked with Aang.

"Come on!" Aang led Appa into the forest. Appa screamed and grunted in pain of his legs but he persisted into the forest with Aang. All of a sudden the scream of the mighty fire nation soldiers were heard again, but this time all around them. "Oh no…" Aang cried. Appa backed up into Aang fearing for his life. "Well, we are going to have to face them sooner or later." Aang got into a fighting stance. Appa too stood ready to fight the hundreds of fire nation soldiers who seek to kill Aang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess I better be going now." Suki sighed. Sokka frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sokka paused. "So this is goodbye then." He raised his hand meaning for Suki to shake. Tears welded up in her eyes as she lunged into his arms kissing him on his lips. Sokka held onto her tight, not ever wanting to let go. They broke apart and just starred at one another.

"Now I know how Katara feels." Suki frowned. Sokka just pulled her back into a hug. After a couple of minutes, the couple separated for the final time. Suki wiped her eyes of tears.

"Tell Katara I hope she feels better and that I said good bye." Suki sniffed.

"Don't worry, I will. Promise to write?"

"Most definitely." Suki frowned and turned with the Kyoshi following.

"Bye Sokka." Shan said.

"Tell Katara to feel better." Yusheng waved.

"Hope to see you again!" Meili said.

"Bye Sokka!" Daiyu smiled. Sokka just frowned and waved bye to all the Kyoshi warriors. After he made sure they had left, Sokka lazily walked into the temple and into his room. He sat on his bed and picked up the gold fan that Suki had left him to remember him bye. He continuously opened it and closed it, wanting to cry so badly, but he held it in. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sokka said.

"Sokka, the other warriors are here so I best be off and…" Hakoda paused. "Sokka? What's wrong?"

"Suki left." Sokka didn't make eye contact with his father. Hakoda frowned and sat next to Sokka.

"You really liked that girl didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Sokka, everything will be ok. As long as you love her in your heart, she will always be with you. And as long as she knows that you love her." Sokka didn't respond. He just continued to play with the gold fan. Hakoda frowned. "Well I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you too. Have a safe trip." Sokka gave his father a hug before he left the room.

Hakoda walked over to Katara's room. She was sleeping and crying at the same time. Hakoda felt for her. He walked over to her bed and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I know Aang is ok Katara. I hope to see you again." He covered her up and walked out the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large crowd of fire nation soldier grew closer and closer to Aang, but he stood his ground. Beads of sweat dripped down his checks as the screams grew louder. Appa grunted a couple of times and stood near Aang. After only a few minutes, the soldiers were but meters away. "You ready Appa?" Appa snorted and turned his tail to the side. "Let's go."

TO BE CONITUED…


	18. Chapter 18: Choice of Misery

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Soldiers appeared out of the bushes in all directions. Aang held his staff out in front of him ready to fight all who dared to come too close to him. The soldiers screamed and held their spears high read to charge the airbender. Appa yelled and whipped his tail sending many of the soldiers back into the dense forest. "Ha!" Aang screamed as he swung his staff at the armies. Fire flew in all directions heading straight for Aang. A few hit his body, but many were blocked. He had to have defeated at least 50 soldiers when he decided it was just too much. He created a large air ball and made it explode, sending all the oncoming soldiers back into the forest. Aang ran over to Appa who was throwing the soldiers left and right away from him. "Appa, Yip yip!" Aang yelled giving the reins a flick. Appa grunted and flicked his tail hard, eliminating the few soldiers that stood in his way. Spears still flew toward them. Aang crawled back to the sattle and waved his hands motioning the ground below the fire nation troops to fall down, creating a crater and making all who once stood on it fall. Aang air bended himself back to the reins and flicked them once more, signaling Appa to hurry up. Appa grunted and flicked his tail again. One soldier stood near the crater and looked up watching the avatar leave. He worked up a flame with his fingers and heated the tip of his razor sharp spear.

"Rah!" The soldier yelled as threw his blistering hot spear at Appa. The spear pierced Appa's under belly, causing him to cry out. Aang looked down to inspect Appa's wound. It had hit his chest. Aang saw this and quickly bent down to remove the searing hot blade from his beloved pet bison's chest. Appa quickly lost control of his flying. He flew up and down, side to side, as he slowly lost consciousness. Aang pulled on the reins trying to keep control. "No Appa! Please! Don't do this to me!" Aang yelled. He knew Appa wasn't going to stay up in the air much longer, so he braced himself for the impact of the ground. Appa swung his legs from side to side only feet from the ground as he closed his eyes and hit the hard surface. He let one small snort go before closing his eyes for what Aang though was the final time. Aang was thrown from the sattle. He slowly raised his head and noticed Appa's horrifying condition. Aang gasped and cried at the same time. He used his one good arm to army crawl to his loyal companion. "Appa!" Aang cried as he reached him. "No…" Aang snuggled up to Appa crying his heart out. The soldier, who struck the mighty beast down, approached them.

"Y-your coming with me…" The soldier stuttered. Aang held onto Appa with all his might. The soldier held his hands out ready for any surprised attacks. "I s-said, you coming with me!" He quickly grabed Aang's collar, but just as he did so, Aang's arrows began to glow. The soldier backed away. Aang slowly raised his head from Appa's face and rose to the air in a beam of light. He glared at the soldier with anger. He picked up his arms and brought them to his face and crossed his legs, like in a meditative state. The soldier just stood back, letting small beads of sweat escape his face. The beam of light that surround the airbender soon grew brighter and Aang opened his eyes. He stretched out his arms in front of him sending an extremely powerful gust of air towards the soldier. The fire nation soldier was shot back at least 100 feet, screaming the whole way. He passed the other soldiers who helped one another from the deep crater that Aang had created. The confused soldiers looked at one another. At least 100 of them ran out to seek what the problem was. That's where they found Aang. He commanded the earth below him to create an extremely powerful and large rock monster around his body. The fire nation army shot fire balls and spears at him, but nothing seamed to work. Aang blocked them all. He shot rock after rock at the soldiers and each one knocked out at least 20 men at a time. After those hundred troops were gone, Aang slowly broke apart the rock monster, but stayed in the avatar state, with tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Rahhh!" Aang screamed as he let another blast of air shoot out. Once he was still once more, he heard the sound of lightning being created. He glared over with his eyes still glowing, to notice the Fire Lord standing below him. Aang screamed and flew to him with tears still falling. But just a few meters away from his greatest enemy, a powerful lightning bolt hit him. Aang squirmed in the air as he was shocked. He slowly closed his eyes and fell from the air to the hard earth below him. This was just like the situation back with the battle with Azula and Zuko, only this time; no one was there to catch him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Katara's dream)_

"_Katara, you need to help me!" Aang yelled as he viciously fought off the many armies that charged him. Katara just stood and watched helplessly as her love was attacked by spears and fire balls. _

"_Aang! No!" Katara yelled, but no matter how close she got to him, he never seemed to come closer to her. All of a sudden fire blasted in front of her and Aang appeared. _

"_Katara, I love you." Aang smiled and picked up her hand and placed it in his. Katara couldn't do anything else but smile. He leaned in to grace her with a kiss and she leaned in as well, but that was all over when Ozai appeared. Aang was shot up in fire and Katara was thrown back to the ground. _

"_Aang! No!" Katara yelled. Ozai evilly laughed before her with flames burning high behind him. All she could see was Ozai's glowing red eyes. She laid back on the grass covering her face from the frames that burn before her. Tears streamed down her face as the heat from the flames grew too intense. Katara placed her head in her knees as she cried. Then all was cool. She raised her head and wiped her tears from her face. "Aang?" Katara questioned. Then she felt a hot breath over her right shoulder_

"_You're next." Ozai grunted._

_(End of Katara's dream)_

Katara jumped up from her bed. She looked over to her right wishing to see Aang there, but she knew that he was still gone. She recalled every little bit of her nightmare. She wanted to bad to just hold Aang in her arms but she knew she couldn't. All she could do is dream and cry, which weren't too helpful. She lowered her head and hugged her bed sheets to help her from crying. Katara sighed and fell back down into her bed to dream once more. She was about to close her eyes when she caught sight of something. _The bison whistle!_ She thought to herself. _I would do anything to see Aang's smiling face again._ Katara began to reach for the whistle but drew back. "I have to let him do this." She said to herself. She rolled over on her other side to face away from the whistle. _But what if he's in trouble? _ She thought again. Katara closed her eyes tight and tried to get the thoughts out of her mind. _No, no, no! I will not call Aang! _She picks up the pillow and buries her head into it. Only a few minutes later she raised her head and starred at the bison whistle that taunted her so. "What if he is in trouble?" She grabed the whistle again and this time, she picked it up and put it to her mouth, and with one big blow the whistle sounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa's ears twitched as his eyes slowly opened half way. He grunted and puffed hard, trying to catch his breath. His eyes slowly opened and closed.

"He's awake." One fire nation guard said.

"Hm…Just let him be. By the looks of him, he won't be long." The other guard responded. They both laughed and returned to guarding the mighty beast. Appa starred at them for a couple of minutes. He would glace around just to find out where he was. He noticed the chains that restricted his movement and the metal muzzle that held his mouth shut. Even his horns had restrictions. They had put metal caps on the tips of his horns to keep them dull. Then Appa felt the sharp pain in his chest, but he knew he couldn't do anything so he just laid as still as possible. He laid in a pool of his own blood that leaked from the hole in his chest. His six legs were even stained with the red sticky fluid. All he could do is sleep and ignore all the wounds. His eyes were falling down to go back to sleep when he heard a faint but recognizable sound. His eyes popped up and his eyes shot open. Appa grunted softly and the guards held their spears out thinking he was to do something.

"Don't you try anything funny you oversized rat." The one guard said. Appa knew he couldn't do anything so he tried to ignore it. The sound continued to echo through his ears and Appa could do nothing but grunt and move his foot ever so slightly. That high pitched squeal was becoming unbearable and Appa couldn't ignore it any more. He raised his head and his two front feet to coming to a sitting position. The two guards walked slowly to the beast with their spears ready.

"Lay back down you flea bag." The once soldier said venturing closer and closer to him, ready to strike him down. Appa just looked over at him with his face fur muffled and a couple spots of blood here and there. The high pitch squeal sounded once more and this time it put Appa over the edge. He stood on all of his six legs whipping his tail all about trying to break free from the chains. The two soldiers ran close to him with their spears ready and sharp.

"Stop or I'll kill you right here!" Once soldier said, but Appa didn't listen. He continued to thrash about, grunted and whipping his tail all around and pulling at his legs. Miraculously he broke the muzzle that wrapped tight around his mouth. The metal chain fell to the ground and landed on the one soldier.

"Ah!" He scream. His whole body was pinned except for his right arm that held the spear. "Go get help you idiot!" He yelled at the other soldier who just stood dumbfounded.

"Uh, Right!" He said and dropped his spear running to go get help. Appa continued to pull at his ankle chains and his neck chain. The whistle continued to fill his ears and he was to the point where he didn't mind his injuries. He swished his tail around trying to lift off of the ground. Finally his two front feel broke the chains and all he had to worry about now was his neck chain and his four back shackles. Appa continued to twist and turn and pull at the four shackles that held him from the freedom. He stomped his feet over and over trying to release himself from the dreaded shackles. He grunted and cried from the sound of the annoying noise. But just as he was about to break the two shackles on his right legs he felt a sharp pain in his middle right leg. This made him collapse once more. He glared over to notice five fire nation soldiers with spears in their hands.

"That's better you stupid animal." The leader of the five voiced. Appa panted heavily. The leader of the five soldiers signaled the rest to leave. Appa watched them leave. He was upset once more and slowly but surely rose to his feet to thrash about once more. The soldiers turned to face him once more but Appa turned his bottom to them and forcefully dropped his tail, sending a major gust of wind toward them. They all flew back out the door and landed in a pile. Appa gave one giant pull and was free to fly to his freedom and to the noise that had once taunted him. Appa flew as fast as he could, but he couldn't fly very high because of his numerous gashes and bruises. He would whip his tail trying to fly higher to make sure no soldiers would ever hurt him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara lowered the bison whistle from her mouth and closed her eyes. "I guess he's…busy." Katara began to cry once more. She threw the bison whistle back on the night table and fell back down into her bed to cry herself to sleep once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang slowly woke to terrible pain. He was much too weak to even lift his head all the way up, but he could lift it up enough to see a highly armored group of guards and a most likely high ranking fire nation general.

"Hello Avatar Aang." The general said while wear an evil smile. "Are you comfortable?" The general walked over to him. Aang looked left to right to notice his blood covered hands chained to a brick wall. He then looked down to notice his waist chained up and his legs wrapped several times with high quality chains. Aang returned his attention back to the general who stood only inches away from his cut up face. "I see you are weak? Good." The general smiled once more. He walked over to the corner and grabbed a chair to sit down in. "You know, the fire nation has been after you for a long time. And I've finally caught you. But you know what? I don't feel all that victorious. And you want to know why?" Aang just glared at the general with half eyes. The general placed the chair down in front of Aang. "The Fire Lord has issued another target. But you know I am still pretty happy. Because I think you have something you can help me with. The second target is someone I know you have association with. Someone who is in your genes. Someone like your child?" Aang's eyes widened as he heard the word 'child'. He glared back up at the general with anger in his eyes. He struggled to get but one word out.

"S…S…So…Song…" The general smiled.

"My, my you do catch on quick. Now, I'll give you two choices: The easy way, or the hard way. Choose Avatar." The general rose from his chair and stood before Aang with guards all around. Aang looked down at the floor in sadness. The general got the hint. "Well I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." Aang looked back at the general with eyes full of fear. The general returned to his seat and crossed his legs. "Now, now, I'm noting going to do anything to _you_. But there are some _dyer_ consequences if you don't tell me what I need to know."

"Wh…What..." Aang struggled to speak once more.

"Well we have no idea where this new avatar is so we need to know some information. And if you refuse to tell us all that we need to know, we will kill your bison. Also if you still refuse, you will not be killed, but you will just barely survive." The General smiled evilly once more. Aang looked up at the general with eyes beginning to tear. "And if you tell us all we need to know, we will gladly go _take care_ of the new avatar." The general laughed evilly. Aang lowered his head and cried, creating a small puddle in his burn up lap. The general approached Aang and knelt on one knee only inches from his face. The general raised his hand and grabed Aang by the chin and pulling his head up to look into his blood thirsty eyes. "Choose Avatar, although you really don't have much of a choice. Because either way, you loose."

TO BE CONTIUED….


	19. Chapter 19: Answer

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

**Sorry it took so long, been really busy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Appa continued to fly towards the ocean where he knew no fire nation soldier was. His six legs were useless to him because of the multiple cuts and abrasions scattered all around them. He felt like the only thing that kept him in the air was the thought of what the fire nation would do to him if they caught up to him. Appa grunted and snorted as he continuously whipped his tail up and down to keep him as far away from the ground as possible. As he began to fly over the vast ocean he knew there was no turning back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, you awake?" Sokka said peeking in to check up on his little sister. Katara didn't respond so he assumed that she was asleep. Sokka opened the door more to notice Katara lying down in her bed with a face stained with tears and Aang's pillow in her grasp. Sokka sighed and walked in. He sat down on her bed without waking her. He placed his hand on her cheek to wipe up the tears that discolored her face so. Katara moved a little and tightened her grip on the pillow. Sokka pulled his hand back and just watched her get comfortable. Still sleeping, Katara reached her hand out and grabed hold of Sokka's hand. Sokka didn't pull away, but he just held her hand. Katara let out a wide smile. Sokka smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her ever so lightly on the cheek. "Aang will be home and you won't have to worry any more." Sokka whispered in her ear. Katara didn't stir once. Sokka sat on her bed just gently stroking the top of her hand. Katara only smiled wider. Sokka just starred at her with caring eyes. 'I wonder what she dreaming about?' he thought to himself.

_(Katara's dream before Sokka entered)_

_Katara held Aang's body so close to hers, she felt as if she might hurt him more. Ozai stood tall behind the walls of Ba Sing Se with flames towering over his darkened body. He laughed as he looked down at the couple whose life has now forever changed. _

"_The fire nation is the nation who all should fear! No one is more powerful and mercy will not be given to anyone who refuses to obey!" Ozai said in a firm and low toned voice. His hands were held up high as he gave this order. Katara just buried her head into Aang's silent chest as Ozai continued his rampage. _

_(Katara's dream after Sokka entered) _

_Ozai continued laughed with evil in his soul, before a light opened up through the dark red clouds that circled Ba Sing Se. Ozai covered his eyes from the blinding light. "Ah!" He screamed. The light had put out the fire that once towered over Ozai. Katara shielded her eyes before she noticed Aang was no longer in her arms. She looked all around for his body. She returned her eyes back to the light that seemed to kill Ozai. He screamed as his body dissipated from where he once stood. Katara looked away as Ozai gave out on last scream. She covered her face with both of her hands and turned around. Ozai's body disappeared. But not too long after, it shot out in a beam of light. Katara shielded her face once more from the light that headed her way. The light dimmed a little bit, and Katara raised her head from her hands. She looked all around to find herself in a meadow glistening with morning dew and bright sunshine. She saw kids flying around in gliders and others bending water from the nearby stream. They all laughed as they played and ran around. She stood to find herself dressed in a dress made of the purest white fabric. She examined the beautiful dress before being touched on the shoulder by someone. She turned to notice Aang standing in his usual airbender's outfit, but it was pure white as well. He smiled down at her with eyes glistening in the sunlight. He reached out his hand to help her to her feet. She was confused but happy at the same time. _

"_A…A…Aang?" She stuttered as she took hold on his hand. Aang just smiled even wider as he helped her up. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her over to the top of the nearest hill. Katara shaded her eyes from the brilliant sun as they reached the top of the hill. Aang stood with her hand still in his, smiling out at a magnificent site. Katara gasped and smiled too. Bison, lemurs, airbenders, and waterbender inhabited the lands before them. They all played and bounced about as Katara just stood at the top of the hill holding her lovers hand in amazement. Katara looked over at Aang and smiled. Aang just smiled back. He raised his free hand and wiped the few remaining tears that slowly made their way down her cheek. She closed her eyes put her hand over his. Aang couldn't help but smile back at her. During that very moment, light dropped down from a cloud in the sky and engulfed Aang's body. Katara didn't know what was going on until she saw his face. Aang looked at her with a frown. She understood and removed his hand from her cheek. She starred at him for a few moments before running into him to give him a giant hug. "I love you Aang." Katara said letting a few more tears go. Aang returned the hug and then separated from her. He placed his hands on both of her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Katara returned the kiss and let a few more tears flow down her cheeks. He starred at her for a few moments before he stepped back into the rays of light and slowly disappeared. He waved goodbye wearing a small but loving smile on his face. Katara just smiled back and waved slowly. The rays of light returned back into the sky and disappeared as well. _

_(End of Katara's dream)_

Katara let a few tears go and snuggled up into Aang's pillow more, but she never did wipe the smile from her face. Sokka figured it was something joyous so he just left her to dream. He whispered goodnight and left the room slowly. After he had left the room he stood outside the door with a small smile on his face. He was happy to know that his sister was dreaming about good things once more. Although Suki was gone, that didn't mean he couldn't do the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang kept his head low as he starred at the blank, grey, cement floor that he uncomfortably sat on. The general still stood in front of his face only centimeters away. "I see you need time to think Avatar." The General realized and stood to his feet. He dusted off his red and black robe before placing his hands behind his back. "I'll give you one hour. And if you're mind isn't made up by then, well then I guess I'll have to choose for you then won't I?" The general dismissed all guards who stood watch.

"But sir, don't you want us to stay to make sure he doesn't escape?" One guard asked.

"Don't worry soldier, he isn't going anywhere." The general smiled and exited the room with the five guards following. Aang left his head dangling. He didn't really think much of the choices. He was more worried that the general would do that anyway.

'What am I going to do?' Aang thought to himself. 'I need help, but no one is there to help me.' Aang wept in his cell, making the small puddle on the ground larger. "I can't…" Aang said to himself. "I can't risk others lives for mine. I can't say anything."

The hour past pretty quickly and the general returned with his posse of fire nation soldiers. "Well Avatar, the hour is up and your decision is required." The General walked over to Aang with his arms behind his back. Aang had his head raised just enough to see his face. "Well?" Aang's mind was racing at this point. He couldn't risk anyone's live for his own, but he had to do something. "I don't have all day! Which one do you choose?!" The General was Angry now. Aang had to do what he had to do.

"Alright!" Aang shouted as his chest pounded with pain. "I'll tell you."


	20. Chapter 20: Strength and Power

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Katara woke in the same position from which she fell asleep. She hugged Aang's pillow as if it was him. She was still wearing a smiling from the wonderful and helpful dream she was having. She sat up from her bed and wiped away the few half dried up tears from her eyes. She smiled even wider as she watched the bright sun light up her room. She stretched her arms way up in the air to rid her of her tiredness. Katara slowly climbed out of her bed and put on her slippers and walked out of the room to go check on her dear daughter. As she entered the door to Song's room she noticed her loving child sitting up and playing with her many toys.

"Hello darling." Katara said as she walked into the room. She made her way over to her crib and picked her up. Song gooed and smiled at her mother who brought her over to the rocking chair. "How is my little airbender doing today?" Katara said lovingly as she rocked Song sweetly in her arms. "How about you and me grab something to eat?" Katara said as she stood up and walked away to the kitchen.

"Appa!" Song smiled. Katara just giggled at her repetition of her favorite word. Katara was no longer worried of Aang. After her dream recently she felt as if he was standing always beside her. Katara placed Song down in her high chair and went rummaging through the cupboards for something food. "Hmm…how about some string beans? Does that sound good Song?" Song just smiled and clapped her hands signaling that she happy to have them. Katara giggled again and grabed the small can of string beans from the cupboard. She grabbed a small bowl from the kitchen and poured them into it. She happily made her way over to her child who patiently waited from her dinner. "Here comes the air bison!" Katara said as she grabbed a spoon full of beans. Song opened her mouth and laughed. Katara was happier than ever to know that her daughter was happy.

Katara finished off the last bit of beans for herself as Song sat in her chair playing with some blocks. Katara just sat watching her. Then all of a sudden, Song said something.

"Da…"

"What was that Song?" Katara asked surprised.

"Da…d" Song gooed again. She tried so hard to get the whole word out, and then finally she succeeded. "Dad!" Song gooed. Katara was surprised and saddened at the same time.

"V-very good Song. Y-you said your second word." Katara said putting on a weak smile. She walked over to her daughter and picked her up from her high chair.

"Dad!" Song gooed again. Katara just patted her on the back as they walked back to Song's room.

"Yeah Song…Dad." Katara looked aside. She placed Song back in her crib from her evening nap. She stood and watched as Song's eyes grew heavy with sleep and fell. She smiled and patted her on the arm gently. "Don't you worry honey; your daddy will be home before you know it." Katara said. She felt tears growing within the corners of her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa felt like he had been flying forever, although it had only been about twenty minutes. He grunted from the pain in his legs and the tiredness of his tail. Appa wanted so badly to land for a small rest, but he knew that was not possible, for he was over the ocean. All his mind could focus on was the condition of Aang and the distance he hand left before he would reach his most desired destination. Appa would occasionally fly close to the water to grab a small amount of water for himself. His stomach growled for food and his legs ached for medical attention. Although his mind was preoccupied with all of these horrid thoughts, he still had but one good one. He knew all of the fire nation soldier would not catch him. No land surrounded him, not even a small island. He was depressed and in pain, but he knew he had to keep on flying if he wanted to save Aang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wise choice Avatar." The general smiled. "Now, just to be fair, I'll release you from your chains." The general signaled the guard to undo his chains that held him so tight against the brick wall. The soldier walked over to Aang with the key in his hand and quickly undid the pair of shackles that gave pain to Aang's wrists. Aang fell to the ground, not even having enough strength to have his arms break his fall. He groaned in pain as his back hit the hard cement. "Sit up!" The General shouted. Aang slowly gathered the strength the have his arms lift him from the ground. His legs remained in the metal braces so he had a difficult time leaning himself against the wall. The general had no patients so he ran up to Aang and pushed him against the wall. "That's better. Guards, leave us." The general said.

"Are you sure sir?" One guard hesitated.

"Yes, I think me and the avatar should have this talk face to face." The general smiled evilly. The soldiers obeyed and walked out to guard the outside doors. "Now, down to business. Are you comfortable Avatar?" The general asked in a sarcastic tone. Aang just raised his head half way and groaned. "Good." The general rose from his chair and began walking around the room. "Now, we have had word that you are extremely close to this new avatar. How close may I ask?" Aang didn't answer, he just breathed hard from the piercing pain in his back. The general grew angry once more and ran over to Aang and pushed his head up. "I asked you a question!" Aang just starred in fear. The general grunted and let Aang's head drop. "Now Aang, I do not feel like we should resort to violence. Unless you think we should." He worked up a flame in his hand and looked Aang straight in the eye. Aang was fearful for his life so he just shook his head no. "That's what I thought. Now answer me. How close are you to the new avatar?!" Aang gulped and looked up at the general.

"I…I…I am the father." Aang cried.

"The father eh? Well this _will_ be tragic for you. To loose a child is horrific, but believe me, it will pass. Now then, just out of curiosity, what is his or her name?"

Aang lowered his head again but responded. "S...S…Song…"

"Ah yes, I do remember you mentioning her name before. So it's a girl then, am I right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Very good Avatar. You are cooperating perfectly." The general smiled evilly once more and walked over to Aang and sat down in the chair that sat in front of him. "Now down to the serious question…where does she live?" Aang was so scared and upset. He didn't want to loose his only daughter, not to mention having the chance of loosing his wife as well. He knew Katara would try to protect Song. "I'm waiting…" the general said crossing his legs. Aang was under so much pressure. The general taped his fingers on his lap that was covered with armor. Aang kept his head starring down into his lap that was already soaked with blood. _'If I tell him where Song is, then she will be killed. If I don't tell him, he will murder me.'_ Aang looked at both of his arms that were scared at both wrists and up his arms were numerous abrasions. _'I can't fight him. My arms are useless to me and they are the only things that can save me.'_

"Give me your answer Avatar!" The general exclaimed becoming inpatient once more. Aang couldn't take the pressure anymore. His body was enraged with power and his eyes glowed. Aang found to strength to lift up his red stained face. His tattoos soon began to glow.

"Y-you…" Aang said as air swirled his beat up body. The swirling wind wasn't very powerful, considering the condition he was in, but it was powerful enough to raise him from the ground and land him on his feet. Aang felt tears fall from his eyes because of the pain he endured when his feet hit the ground. The chains that once held them together broke and Aang slowly walked towards the general who was blown back a few inches from the wind. "Y-you a-are ruthless…" Aang groaned with every little step he made. "C-cold hearted…and worth killing…" Aang now stood before the general who cowered. Aang earth bended a rather large chunk of the cement and held it wobbly over the generals head. Aang struggled to keep the piece of cement in the air. The general noticed the weakness and took his chance to fight back. He whipped up a stream of fire from his hands and hit Aang square in the leg, causing him to collapse to the ground. The General quickly tumbled to the side, avoiding the large cement piece. Aang was on all fours with his eyes and tattoos still glowing. He was outraged. Aang raised his head once more to stare at the general with anger in his eyes. The general was afraid, but did not show it. He continuously threw fire ball after fire ball at Aang, but the swirling wind block all attacks. The general starred at Aang with eyes widened.

"Guards! Guards! Come in quickly!" He yelled as Aang grew ever closer to him. The two guards responded quickly to the general cry for help. They entered the room with spears held high and pointed towards Aang. Aang turned his head once he heard the metal door swing open. He commanded the earth below the two soldiers to lift them up and shot them back out the door. Aang wanted no more interruptions so he airbended the heavy metal door closed and placed a rock wall in front of it.

"Now back to you." Aang said with the other avatars voices backing him up. "I haven't seen my child in more than a week. I will not make that a life time." Aang shot the general up from the ground by a slab of cement. The general flew through the ceiling and landed on the outside. Aang shot up through the ceiling as well and slowly lowered himself to the earth beside him. His body was still engulfed in air and his mind was still set on killing the general. The general weakly lifted his body up from the ground and starred at the avatar. Aang grabbed the general by the collar of his uniform and lifted him up high with airbending. "You will not touch one hair on my daughters head! And I will make sure of it!" Aang pulled his hand up as he worked up a glove of rock. The general screamed and closed his eyes, awaiting the pain Aang was to bestow upon him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara gently closed the door to Song's room and began to walk away, but was stopped by Sokka. "Hey Katara…" Sokka yawned. "H-how did you sleep?"

"I slept…well. How about you?"

"Eh, ok. I didn't get much sleep though. What were you doing in Song's room?"

"Just…wishing her goodnight."

"Oh…" Sokka and Katara stood in the hall in silence for a few minutes.

"Song said her second word." Katara said breaking the silence.

"Oh really? What was it?" Sokka waited to hear. Katara looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"…Dad." Katara said letting a tear drip down her cheek. Sokka quickly reacted. He ran into her and gave her a huge hug. Katara brought both of them to the floor as Sokka held her so gently. "Everything is going to be ok Katara." Sokka said tenderly holding her.

"I wish I could believe you." Katara said. Sokka didn't know what to do except try to help her calm down. He continued to rub her arm to try to sooth her.

"_Little baby, lay to rest. Upon the warmth of my heated chest. Think of toys and flowing streams, in your constant loving dreams. Your mom and dad who love you so, will watch you live and love and grow. Keeping you safe in their hearts. Nothing can tear their love apart." _Sokka sang. Katara began to calm down once she heard this.

"I remember that rhyme…Mom used to sing it to us." Katara said.

"I knew you would." Sokka said smiling down at his sister.

"H-how does it go again?"

"_Little baby, lay to rest. Upon the warmth of my heated chest. Think of toys and flowing streams, in your constant loving dreams. Your mom and dad who love you so, will watch you live and love and grow. Keeping you safe in their hearts. Nothing can tear their love apart."_ Sokka sang again.

"You're the best brother you know that?"

"Well I try. Even though we still sometimes fight, I hate seeing you cry." Sokka said. Katara smiled at her brother and sat up from his lap.

"I think I'll go lay down." Katara said standing up. Sokka stood too. Katara began to make her way to her room.

"Oh Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Katara smiled. Sokka smiled back and headed for the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang began to lower his hand to hit the general square in the face, but he was stopped by a sudden searing pain in his already severely beaten back. "Ah!" Aang grunted before dropping the general to the ground. He turned to find 10 soldiers on the ground read to take him down with all of their might. Aang made the wind that swirled his angered body grow bigger and his powers grow stronger. "You will all suffer for your actions! My baby girl will live, and all of you shall parish!" Aang screamed as he focused all of his energy on the fire nation enemies. With one huge scream a blast of light shot out and knocked back anyone who stood in its way. The general, who lay on the ground, avoided the beam and watched as the avatar lowered to the ground next to him. Aang grabbed the general by the collar and pulled him up to his face. "I have saved you for last. Your punishment will not nearly be as bad. I will keep you alive, but just barely, making you suffer until you die before me." Aang smiled evilly, watching the fear grown ever bigger in the general's eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 21: No Mercy

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

It had been about 2 hours since Appa departed from the shores of Ba Sing Se. He was extremely weary from his endless flying, but he knew he must not stop. His eyes would open and close occasionally and his tail would stop moving, causing his to grow ever closer to the blue ocean. His mind was occupied with disturbing images of what the soldiers could be doing to Aang. Appa was extremely depressed. He soon felt as if he couldn't handle all of the stress and pain anymore. Letting out one long and troubled bellow, Appa crashed to the ocean below him. His eyes remained closed for about 5 minutes before he opened them half way. He was amazed at what he saw. He had finally arrived where he was desperately aiming for, the Southern Air Temple. His eyes shot open and he cried out in joy. Appa whipped his tail up and down, forcing himself into the air. His legs swung back in forth to keep him up. He paid no attention to the pain that rushed through his beat up body. All he cared about was saving Aang and being able to rest finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara laid in her room holding onto the bison whistle Aang had mistakenly left for her. All of a sudden, she thought she had heard Appa but figured it was her mind playing its evil tricks on her. She closed her eyes and set the bison whistle on her night stand. Katara turned on her side to try and think of something that could be real. Then she heard a large thud and yet another drone and low grunt. "Appa?" Katara questioned as she rose from her bed. She slowly walked out of her room to find Appa standing wobbly before her. She was both happy and shocked at all of the numerous scraps, abrasions, and gashes. Katara tried to avoid every little scrap as she ran up and gave the mighty beast a huge hug. "Appa!" Katara smiled. She excitedly looked around for the one that would bring her out of her depressing state. Sokka ran out of his room because he felt his bed shake from Appa's large landing.

"Oh my god! Appa!" Sokka said happily. Katara looked all around for that one particular person, but she never found him. Sokka noticed this and taped her on the shoulder. "H-hey? Who are you looking for?" Sokka asked. Katara just looked up at Sokka with glistening eyes.

"A-Appa, where's Aang?" Katara asked as she approached his face. She held the necklace that Aang had given her on the day he proposed to her. Appa just starred at her for a few minutes, then looked back out across the ocean. Katara understood completely and covered her mouth from a scream she desperately wanted to let out. Katara collapsed to her knees and covered her whole face with her hands. Sokka ran over to her and swung his arm around her.

"Katara, its ok, don't worry." Sokka tried to calm her down. Katara's face was full of tears, her heart felt like it was ripped in two, and her mind was out of control. Appa knew she was upset so he gently lowered his body to the ground next to her. Katara continued on crying and her hearted raced beyond control. "Please calm down Katara, please." Sokka said. "I hate to see you this way." Sokka hugged his sister tighter. Katara brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her body. Her crying had lasted almost 20 minutes now and she showed no signs of stopping, until another 20 minutes went by. All of a sudden Katara lifted her head from her knees and starred blankly out into the sea. Sokka tried to talk to her but she showed no signs of listening. Katara stayed in that position for a few minutes before standing up and heading back to her room. Sokka followed her, but he was locked out of her room. "Katara? Katara, please open up! I can help you!" Sokka said knocking at her door. Sokka waited a few minutes, hearing nothing but silence. Then, all of a sudden, he was blown back from the door by a violent shout.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL AVENGE MY HUSBAND, EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING MY LIFE!!" Katara screamed from inside her room. Sokka was shocked and scared for his sister so he decided to knock harder at the door.

"Katara! There is nothing you can do!" Sokka yelled. All of a sudden the door quickly swung open and Katara walked out with the bison whistle in her hand and a death defying look in her eye. Sokka could practically read her mind. She was planning on going to Ba Sing Se. Sokka ran after her and grabbed tightly onto his sister arm. "Katara, no. You are not going to Ba Sing Se." Katara ignored him and ripped her arm out of his grip. Sokka continued to follow her and this time, he held onto her arm with both of his hands. Katara got pissed at her brother's attempts to hold her back, so she quickly brought some water out of her pouch and whipped it at his arms. Sokka screamed in pain and quickly retracted his arms back to his body. He rubbed them both and looked up at his sister. Katara starred down at his brother who landed back on the floor. Sokka noticed the tears that still streamed down her confused face. Katara didn't say a word and continued towards the kitchen to gather some food and some water for her trip. Sokka remained on the ground in shock. _'What is happening to her?' _ Sokka questioned in his mind. He knew he couldn't just let his sister leave, and he knew his sister would jump back at him if he didn't use any force. He rose from his feet and ran towards his sister, tackling her to the ground. Katara screamed at the sudden pounce and struggled to get up from beneath her brother. "I won't let you go!" Sokka screamed. Katara continued to cry and scream, wanting so bad for her brother to just let her go.

"Sokka…don't…make…me…" Katara said in anger. Sokka just held onto her tighter. Katara struggled to get to her water bending pouch. After about 10 minutes of struggle she finally reached it. Acting fast, she brought out two strings of water and viciously whipped her brother, forcing him to let her go. Katara did not hold back her strength. Sokka grabbed the spots that she whipped him in pain. Katara drew her bending water back to her pouch and slowly got up from the floor. She was shocked at herself.

'_What am I becoming?'_ Katara wondered as she starred down at her brother. She focused her sparkling eyes to her hands. _'These hands cause pain?' _Katara was so upset that she had caused her brother _pain._ Sokka continued to role around on the floor in pain. Katara's face was in shock. She starred at her brother who still tried to keep her from going.

"Please Katara, don't leave." Sokka said. Katara couldn't help him. She was too afraid. She let tear after tear flood her face as she responded to her brother.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I need to do this. For Aang and for my life." With that she turned fast and ran off to the balcony. Sokka watched as she ran away.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he sat up half way. His eyes glistened with waiting tears. It took a lot to make Sokka cry, but this was a lot for him. His sister could loose her life out there. Sokka found it useless to stop her so he just watched as she began to climb up onto Appa's badly scarred back. Katara found it extremely hard to look back at her brother, but she found the strength to. Sokka remained on the ground starring at her with eyes full of sorrow and tears. Katara was upset but she continued onto Appa's back.

"Yip, yip!" Katara gave the reigns a small flick and Appa slowly took off to the air. Sokka watched as they struggled to stay in the air. Sokka shut his eyes tight, causing more and more tears to exit the corners of his eyes.

"No!" Sokka yelled and it echoed through out the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will make you think twice about harming any innocent soul!" Aang dropped the general to the ground. He fell almost 30 feet, but managed to survive. The general groaned and struggled to his feet. Aang lowered his body and stopped glowing. This made visible the tears that dripped down his cheeks. The General was scared beyond belief. "I will make you suffer!" Aang said ignoring the pain that shot throughout his body.

"Please, have mercy!" The general pleaded.

"Have mercy?! You would have never had mercy if you found out where my daughter is at! Why should I go easy on you, if you were going to _kill _my daughter?!" Aang was outraged by now. He swung his leg back, ready to hit the general in the stomach. His foot met the general's stomach and he wailed in pain. He fell over as Aang continued to kick him. After about 5 minutes Aang stopped and knelt beside him. "You have no idea who you have messed with." Aang said in an angered voice. The general was scared out of his mind. He just sadly starred up at Aang who smiled evilly back at him. "I will make sure you never mess with me again." Aang starred the general in the face. The general had never known himself to cry, but in this case he felt as if he could break down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat at his firey thrown with his hands folded; watching down on the Avatar as he mercilessly beat the young general to a pulp. He did nothing but stare. A Senior Admiral approached him.

"My Lord, what are you commands?" He starred down at the older admiral with only a few words to say.

"I have now seen what the Avatar is capable of. We are against a dedicated and powerful being Admiral." He crossed his hands and crossed his legs.

"Sir?" The admiral spoke.

"Admiral Sheng, bring me the Avatar; Dead or alive." The admiral bowed before him.

"Yes sir, Fire lord Ozai."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 22: A Choice

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Katara was upset with herself. _'I-I hit my brother? I of all people, physically hurt my brother?' _She was shocked. Her eyes still let out a tear or two as she blankly starred at her hands. After about 5 minutes, Katara slowly pulled her hands into her chest and released another round of tears. Appa would grunt every time Katara's knee would accidentally brush over a soar on his back. His spine would tense up, signaling Katara to move. He was still horribly beaten up from the torture he had once endured. Katara soon regretted getting on Appa before his wounds were tended to. She would occasionally glance down to Appa's face to see how he was holding up. Appa had determination in his eyes. He put all of his strength into returning back to Ba Sing Se to save his best friend and owner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"P-please…" the general starred up at Aang with blood streaming out of his mouth at both corners. Aang acted as if he didn't hear him and readied his leg to kick the general again. Then Aang was shocked at what he saw. Small tears fell from the general's eyes. Aang starred at the weakened man for a few minutes before lowering his leg back to the ground. His eyes focused on the general's. Aang's eyes glistened from the small amount of light that hit him at that very moment. He looked around at the irreparable damage he had caused. The 10 limp soldiers he had come close to killing, the damages of the trees and bushes that had once surrounded him; all of it, gone.

"What have I done?" Aang was so confused. He had actually had come close to killing people and actually _had_ destroyed things. It just wasn't in his nature to _hurt. _Aang focused his attention back on the general. The general flinched when he saw Aang's eyes glare down at him. Aang saw the fear and the hurt in the general's eyes. He knelt down beside the general. He flinched again and covered his blood stained face with his sleeveless arms.

"P-please…don't kill me…" The general pleaded. Aang stood back to his feet in sadness. He backed away from the general, too afraid to offer him a hand to stand up. Without a word, Aang sped away into the broken forest, but he was not alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, the Yu Yan archers are following the Avatar as we speak." The Senior Admiral bowed before him.

"Excellent. And the Sanashi army?"

"Prepared to fight."

"Very good admiral. You are dismissed." The admiral bowed before him once more and walked away. He folded his hands and rested his head on them.

"If everything goes according to plan, the hunt for the Avatar will be dismissed, for good." Fire lord Ozai said wearing an evil grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang pushed away all of the broken tree limbs, beat up shrubs, and fire nation armor that stood in his way. He had not destination. He just wanted to keep running till the forest ended, but he was soon stopped. A raised tree root caught his foot and he fell to the muddy ground. He felt as if he couldn't get up, so he just sat there, and cried. _'My best buddy is most likely dead; my family must think I am too. I might as well be with everything I've done. The avatar is supposed to protect people, not kill. But I'm protecting no one…I'm better off dead.' _Aang couldn't get these horrible thoughts out of his mind. He must have stayed that way for about a half hour, before a voice disturbed the silence.

"Aaaang…" A voice called. Aang raised his head to find no one, so he just closed his eyes and hid his face back into his knees. "Aang!" The voice sounded again. Aang raised his head again to find the spirit of Avatar Roku before him.

"Avatar Roku?" Aang wiped up his face.

"You are not better off dead", Roku began, "You are needed greatly, and if you were dead, the world would be doomed." Aang sat and listened. "I've tried so hard to teach you to be strong Aang and it seems its just floating right past you. You have a family to care for, and if they saw you now what do you think they would think?"

"That I'm a failure." Aang interrupted.

"No, not that you're a failure Aang. They would be upset. They would see you and want to take care of you. Now if they found you…well…dead, they would cry. You would never want to see your family upset or crying in sadness now would you? You would want them to be happy and thankful. Now what do you think they would do if they found you alive and strong?"

"They would be happy." Aang said.

"Yes, but they would also cry."

"Cry?"

"Tears of joy. They would be so thankful that you were alive and strong. You need to keep it together Aang. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but Aang, the world depends on you."

"I don't know if I can do it Roku." Aang sniffed. Roku paused for a minute.

"Well Aang, I have brought someone with me to help you." Roku said and stepped back, allowing an orb of light to appear. Aang sat starring at the orb. It began to spin round and round. It glowed a bright yellow. Then small rays of light shot out before it exploded and a human figure say floating before Aang. Aang shielded his eyes from the florescent light that soon faded away. Aang then could recognized the man. He was an airbender, he was much older, and he was always there for Aang. Aang's eyes widened as the monk grew clearer to him.

"Gyatso?" Aang asked. The man's eyes opened. He focused on Aang who looked as if he were in shock. The man smiled as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Aang…" Gyatso opened his arms for a hug. Aang gladly accepted and got up to hug his loving and old care taker.

"I can't believe its you." Aang said as he cried.

"My young pupil, how you have changed. So grown up now." Gyatso said as he let go of Aang.

"I've missed you so much." Aang wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And how I've missed you." Gyatso brought him back into a hug. Roku cleared his throat, telling Gyatso he didn't have much time. Gyatso got the hint and separated from Aang. "Aang, do you remember what I told you a long time ago about life?"

"Yeah, life is all about making choices, good or bad, they always have consequences."

"Right Aang. Well this is one of those choices. Living is a good choice, choosing to die is a bad one, but both have consequences." Gyatso sits down next to Aang. "You see, if you choose to live, the consequences are good. You will see your family, you will live to watch your beautiful daughter grow, and the world will be safe. But if you choose death, the consequences would be heartbreaking. For one thing, you life would be taken away from your family. What would you do if you lost Katara?"

Aang was shocked at the question. His eyes began to glisten and he lowered his head. "I would die inside." Aang placed his hand over his chest and let a small tear go.

"Now, don't you think Katara would be the same way? She would be alone with no one there to comfort her during hard times." Roku walked over to Gyatso and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gyatso turned and nodded at Roku. He then focused his attention back on Aang. "I just want you to make the right choice Aang." Gyatso stood to his feet and walked over to stand next to Roku. "We must go, but we will always be with you Aang." Gyatso said and disappeared.

"No, wait!" Aang yelled, but it was too late, Gyatso disappeared. Aang let tears fall down his cheeks slowly.

Roku stayed a few minutes longer. He noticed Aang's sadness and walked over to Aang, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You will see your old master again."

"I know, but he was than just a master to me, he was like a father." Aang sniffed.

"I understand." Roku gave Aang a short hug. Fang swooped down from the clouds not moments later. "I must got now, be careful Aang." And with that, he flew off. Aang sat in pain, both mental and physical. His heart ached to see his wife and daughter again, and his whole body screamed for medical attention. He had no where to go. No one was there to help him. He was alone, alone to fight this huge battle that he was already loosing. But he knew he had to try. For his and his family's sake. For the sake of Ba Sing Se; for the sake of the world.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Chapter 23: Spear to the Heart

**Unfortunately, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang stayed on the ground for a few minutes longer to think about what his old master and Roku had explained to him. He also didn't want to get up because he knew of the excruciating pain that would rush through his body. His eyes no longer spewed out tears and his shirt was partially dry from the tears that fell on them. He leaned on a small broken down tree trunk that he had once destroyed before. Only minutes past by as Aang whipped up his still wet face and slowly and carefully tried to rise to his feet. He grabbed onto the closest branch to help him steady himself as he got up. Slowly Aang began to rise but then the tree limb snapped, sending Aang back to the ground hard. "Ah!" Aang yelped in pain. He grabbed his arm that he fell on and rolled around on the muddy floor as a pain shot up his arm. He soon stopped when he heard a crack of a twig. Aang opened his eyes and peered out to notice no one. "H-hello?" he asked. No one responded. "Anyone there?" He asked again. The small forest remained silent. Aang was very alert and kept his eye out for any moving thing. He heard yet another twig snap. This made him feel very uncomfortable in the small clearing where he sat so he attempted to grab onto another branch and get up. He found a thicker branch and started to once again rise to his feet slowly, but he was thrown to the ground once more. Not by the twig snapping either. Aang cried out once more and looked up at the place where the branch broke off. It had been broken by an arrow, but not just any arrow. Aang had recognized these types of arrows. Long, narrow, red feathers, and extremely sharp; the archers that had attacked him when he was grabbing medicine for Katara and Sokka. The Yu Yan Archers. Aang was frightened now. He moaned and cried out as he rose to his feet. Another set of arrows were sent his way. Aang quickly jumped out of the way and made a break for it. He limped as he struggled to run away from the skilled archers. The Yu Yan archers were swift through the trees and were capable of staying on the Avatar's trail. Aang would turn to throw a stream of air at them but they seemed untouchable. Aang was panting just after the first few minutes of the chase. He was tired and weary from the pain that beat through his body with every move he made. It was too much. He couldn't take it any more. Next thing he knew, Aang found himself on the ground panting and unable to move, trying to keep the pain to a minimum. Aang laid on his stomach for a few minutes before he noticed an arrow land right next to him. His eyes became wide and he got up to his knees to run away once more, but all of a sudden an archer dropped from the tree above him. Aang gasped as 5 more dropped down around him. Aang knew he had to defend himself if he wanted to live, but how he would do so, was a mystery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa had been flying non stop since he had arrived back to the temple. Katara would pet Appa to try to keep him awake and aware. Appa would grunt occasionally, signaling he was still awake. Katara recognized the route now that Appa had chosen to reach Ba Sing Se. They were almost there. "Come on Appa, just over those small hills and Ba Sing Se will be in our eye sight." Katara said as she focused on nothing else but those small hills. Appa grunted and whipped his tail, making him go a little bit faster. Katara had anger in her face, but sadness in her heart. Aang was gone, she thought, and she just couldn't bare the pain that would stick with her forever. She had to do something. Avenge her husband that brought her great joy in life. Her loving husband. Katara grabbed onto her necklace that Aang had used to marry her. She began to cry once more. _'What am I to do with myself now? Is fighting the fire nation the right thing? If I survive, will I feel…better?'_ She had these thoughts running through her head as Appa passed the final hill. Katara bowed her head and let the tears gather in a small spot on her dress. Appa grunted, making Katara raise her head. She was astounded as what she saw. Ba Sing Se was a mess. A hole the size of five air bison stood out and smoke was emitting from it. "Oh my…" Katara said placing her hand over her agape mouth. A few tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't imagine what Aang had to go through. _'What could they have done to him?'_ She clutched her fist and cried. Her mind was focused on nothing else but Aang. "I will kill them…kill them all." Katara whimpered. "I will avenge my husband. My husband the Avatar, my husband…" She whimpered again. "AANG!" Katara screamed. Her voiced echoed through the lands of Ba Sing Se. Almost enough to make everyone turn their head. Appa felt her pain and he whipped his tail hard, sending them fast into the earth kingdom land. Katara stood to her feet on Appa sattle and starred fiercely at any fire nation soldier she spotted. They came dangerously close to the land before Katara jumped off and created a large wave to drown the group of fire nation soldiers. "This is for my husband and the pain you have caused me!" Katara screamed as the water crashed to the ground, engulfing the soldiers. They all screamed but it was too late. Appa landed down near Katara and they both slowly ran out to fight the other soldiers. "Ah!" Katara screamed as she whipped up another wave to hit the soldiers once again. Appa grunted and ran behind the angered water bender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are the prize we seek." One Archer voiced. "The fire lord will be most pleased when we deliver you to him." They loaded there bows and kept arrows continuously pointed on Aang. Aang was forced to stand to his feet and follow them.

They walked through the forest with all eyes glaring on Aang. He found it useless to struggle against the five trained archers.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" Aang asked, not really expecting a different answer than what was in his mind. The five archers stopped all of a sudden and glared down at the Avatar.

"Because…Because…" One archer started. The head archer turned around to face Aang. He got right up in his face.

"Because we take orders from our lord, not scrawny little maggots such as your self." The other archers smiled and shoved the avatar to keep him moving. Aang did not take that as a final answer, so he kept asking questions.

"But why are you following his orders? For all you know, you could probably kill him with your arrows and _become _lord."

"Shut it!" Another archer responded and poked him in the back with his bow. Aang fell forward a little but did not fall.

"But do you know how I will help the fire lord?" Aang asked.

"With you alive, every little bit of the lord's plan is not possible, but with you dead, we are victorious."

"Plan? What plan?" Aang asked confused.

"We will not tell you of his plan! Now stop talking and keep walking!" They all shoved Aang again. Aang fell to the ground but quickly stood to his feet again.

"Why do you do this?" Aang started again.

"If I were you, I would pray, instead of asking all of these useless questions." The head archer spoke. They had finally reached the end of the forest and the beginning of the sight of hell. Fire were roaring and smoke had covered most of the area. Aang was surprised at how much damage the fire nation could cause in just the hour he was in the small forest. He knew he had to get away from the Yu Yan archers if he were to save Ba Sing Se. He stood there pondering on what to do when he heard an angered shriek. He recognized this cry.

"K-Katara?" Aang questioned himself. Then he caught sight of her shredded blue water tribe robe. "Katara!" Aang yelled to her. Katara crashed down another wave of water before she heard this. She turned to find her beloved husband being escorted by 5 Yu Yan Archers most likely to the fire lord. She was pissed. Her hair had fallen down so it blew in the breeze as she gather another extremely large wave of water to crash down on the five archers.

"Aang! Run!" Katara screamed. Aang kicked one archer to make him fall and he tumbled out of the way. He then turned to catch the sight of Katara dropping the wave on the unaware archers. Once the archers were unconscious, Katara quickly ran over to Aang who stayed on the ground. "Aang!" Katara said hugging him.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?" Aang asked.

"Appa came back to the temple and I rode back here on him." Katara said.

"Appa? H-he's alive!" Aang was so happy to hear this.

"Yeah he's fine. When I saw Appa come back to the temple with an empty sattle, I assumed that…well…you were…" Katara said with tears starting to fall.

"I made a promise to you Katara, and that promise was to come home to see you and Song again. I wouldn't break that promise, now would I?" Aang said. Katara cuddled up into his arms. All of a sudden a fire nation soldier walked up to the couple and smiled evilly.

"Ah!" The soldier wailed before lowering his spear. It pierced the heart barely, but just enough to make a wail escape the person's mouth. The couple held onto one another as one of them ached in pain.

"Oh my god…"

TO BE CONITNUED…


	24. Chapter 24: Watching over you

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

She just laid there, her chest red with pain. He just held her as his tears fell. She was on the verge of death, even Aang knew it. There was nothing he could do except cradle her in his arms. The soldier dropped his spear in disbelief that he has killed someone. He knew he couldn't say he was sorry, because why would they believe him? She gasped for air as if she was in her last few minutes of life. Her life was so short, but about to be ended quickly. She wept and held onto her husband. Her breathing slowed, but she was still holding onto life.

"A…A…Aang" Katara said as breathing because hard.

"Yes?" Aang said as he stroked her tears away from her face. She struggled to lift her hand to his face, but soon managed to. She starred at him with eyes glimmering as the setting sun hit them. Her whole face was pale and her eyes were flooded.

"I need you to not let anyone know of how I died." She said.

"W-who said you are to die!" Aang said denying the fact.

She slowly raised her hand and placed it on her red chest. After so, she raised it to show Aang the blood. "Aang…I'm dying." Katara wept. Aang grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. Katara gasped a few more times. "Please let no one know….h-h-how I died." Katara asked again. "I don't want anyone, especially my brother, to know that I suffered. That would break his heart." She looked away knowing her time was almost there.

"I won't tell him." Aang said holding her closer, not caring if her blood started to stain his clothes. Katara let a few more gasps go before settling down for her lasts seconds. She slowly opened her eyes half way and placed her red hand on Aang's tear stained face.

"I-I love you. Tell Song that mommy is sorry." And with those being her final words, she was gone. Her hand dropped down off of Aang's face and hit the ground and her eyes slowly closed. She was motionless, her face was blank, and her chest had fallen for the last time. Aang could do nothing but hold her lifeless body in his arms.

"I…love you too." Aang wept. He rocked her in his arms, just as she did with Song. He remembered the chat he had with his old master back in the woods.

"_What would you do if you lost Katara?" _

_Aang was shocked at the question. His eyes began to glisten and he lowered his head. "I would die inside." _

That is exactly what had happened to him. He died inside. His true love had died, and what was worse was she was in his arms, and he had witnessed her suffer. His heart felt like it was ripped in two. He felt as if part of him was gone. Her hair blew around as the wind picked up. He knew he couldn't sit there forever, but he wished he could. He slowly rose to his feet and carried Katara's body with him. He had no clue what to do. He walked into the woods and found a slab of rock, almost like a rock table, but it was at a slant. He noticed the small bit of sun peering through the few remaining trees that encircled the rock. Aang walked foreword and placed Katara's body on the rock table. She looked so peaceful. The sun made her brown hair shine and her wedding ring glisten. He laid her flat on the rock slab, her hands crossed over her chest. He placed his hand on her face and kissed her gently on the cheek one last time and whispered "I love you". He backed away slowly, wanting never to let her go, but he knew he had too. He ran away still crying and depressed.

-------------------------------------IN THE SPIRIT WORLD------------------------------------

Katara woke in the presence of Roku. She was confused at what just had happened. "Where, Where am I?" She questioned Roku. He just stood silently for a few minutes, and starred down at her. She looked all around confused. "Roku?"

"It is not your time yet." Roku stated. Katara looked at him in confusion.

"What's not my time? Where am I?" Katara stood to her feet. Nothing around her looked familiar. Roku waved his hand and opened a portal to show her body down on earth. Katara starred at the image.

"Is that me?" She questioned herself. Roku nodded. "What happened?"

"That doesn't matter." Roku answered. "What matters is your life."

"My life? Hey, where's Aang?" Katara questioned. Roku opened another portal to show Aang. He was a mess. His eyes were beat red and wet, and he was miserable looking. "Aang?! What's wrong with him?" Roku was surprised that she didn't know yet.

"Katara, don't you know?" Roku asked.

"Know what?"

"Katara, you're in the spirit world. You have died." Katara fell back. She was dead? But how? She questioned. She began to weep. Roku walked over to her and brought her to her feet.

"I know everything is confusing right now, but I can bring you back to your life on earth." Katara looked up at him.

"You can?" She sniffed.

"Yes." Roku agreed. "Just grab hold of my hand, and you will be home." Roku said extending his hand out to her. Roku's body began to glow and Katara reached out to him, but then pulled back. Roku was confused. "Don't you want to go home?"

"You say I'm in the spirit world right?" Katara said.

"Yes, this is true." Roku agreed.

"I need to see someone." Katara said.

"Who?"

"My mother." Katara smiled. Roku pulled his hand back and nodded.

"But this must be only a quick visit." Roku said and snapped his fingers. Katara nodded and smiled as a lighted figure faded in next to Roku. It was her mother. She wore a white water tribe dress and a smile on her face.

"Mom." Katara said as she ran into her mother's arms. "I've missed you so much."

"She can't talk to you Katara, but she can hear you." Roku said. Katara looked at her mom.

"I've always dreamed that I would see you again." Katara's mother starred at her, examining how much she has grown since she was gone. Roku smiled at how happy they were, but he knew he had to break it up.

"I'm sorry Katara, but it is time to return you." Roku said. Katara looked over at Roku and nodded, then returned her attention back to her mother.

"I have to go home now. I'm really going to miss you mom." Katara said jumping back into her arms. Her mom hugged her back. "I love you so much." Katara's mom pulled her daughter off of her. She raised her hand and placed it on her own heart, then placed it on Katara's. She smiled and stepped back, she mouth word to Katara that made her smile. "She's watching over me." Katara said. Roku smiled and extended his hand once more. Katara grabbed it and she began to glow.

----------------------------------------DOWN ON EARTH---------------------------------------

A long stream of light shown down on Katara's body as Roku and Katara dropped down.

"I guess I better go now." Katara said. "What about my chest wound?"

"Once you get back to your body, all wounds will be healed and you will remember nothing of your journey to the spirit world." Katara heard this and stopped.

"Wait, I won't remember my mom?" She was surprised.

"Sadly, no." Roku responded. "But she is always watching down on you, and she is in your heart." Katara smiled softly and gave Roku a friendly hug.

"Thanks Roku."

"You must return." Roku smiled and let go of her hand. Katara slowly dropped down into her lifeless body. Her body glowed and rose up slowly in the air. Her wounds were sealed and her dress was repaired and changed to white. Her body then dropped down back on the slab of rock. She was unconscious, but alive. Roku was joined by the portal by Katara's mom. They both smiled down upon her.

"_I will always love you my daughter."_ Her mom spoke just before the portal closed. Katara smiled slightly while she slept peacefully.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 25: You're Not Alone

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators. **

About 2 hours had past since Katara had died and Aang was a mess. He knew he had to fight to save his life and the world, but he was already mentally beaten up. His mind could not concentrate on battle; he was only focused on Katara. He was weak, tired, and depression began to settle in. He felt as if he could just go to the fire lord and take a fire blast right to the chest so he could join his beloved wife. But he knew he couldn't do that, he had a daughter at home who needed him. Aang couldn't leave her to grow up alone. That thought of his daughter kept him from backing down. Aang had to watch out every where. Soldiers were everywhere, and to make it worse, they were all after him. Aang wanted so badly to seek out that one particular soldier who killed his wife in his arms, but he figured he would get him eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara awoke with a splitting head ache. "Where am I?" She questioned. She looked at herself, noticing the beautiful white dress she was wearing. "I don't remember wearing this." She swung her legs off of the rock table and held her head. "Ow my head." Katara squinted her eyes as her head pounded in pain. She stood to her feet stumbling a little, like a child's first baby steps. "Ow…ugh…AANG!" Katara yelled but heard no response. "AANG!" She yelled again. She began to walk, noticing her balance was off. She managed to walk out of the gathering of trees to go find Aang, remembering the battle that was taking place. Mini fires were everywhere, and dead fire nation soldiers covered the ground. She was scared, but knew she had to help her husband, who was most likely suffering himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka stood on the balcony, wishing to see Appa carrying his little sister and Aang, but he knew that wouldn't come any time soon. He had forgotten all about the incident with his sister and just wished she would come home. Song would repeat "Appa" and "Dad" over and over, and Sokka knew why. She missed them. Song was only 10 months old and her father _and _mother had to go away. That is heart breaking for a child. Sokka continued to care for Song. She would cry sometimes, and Sokka didn't know why. He would hold her or offer her food, but she would refuse both. He knew all Song wanted was to be with her mom and dad again.

Sokka placed Song off to bed and walked outside, grabbing his boomerang and knife on the way out. He walked out to the balcony and just sat, throwing his boomerang a few times and carving a piece of wood with his knife. He figured it would take his mind off of the situation, but he just couldn't let it go. "For all I know, Katara could be dead. And Aang could be captured by the fire nation." Sokka said as he caught his boomerang once more. Sokka threw his boomerang again, but then something caught his eye. He grabbed his boomerang real quick and walked over to the balcony to notice a brightly shining shooting star wiz by. "I guess I have a wish then." Sokka closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "I wish, my sister and Aang will return home alive." Sokka said and let a small tear fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell and Aang couldn't see anything, so he decided to rest near a small tree. He was panting and still sobbing a little. He couldn't get the way Katara died out of his head, and he figured if he slept, it would replay over and over in his mind. He struggled to stay awake and the smell of smoke in the air kept him awake a little. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why did that soldier have to kill Katara? They are all after me anyway. I never wanted it to end this way. I always imagined us together happy, not like this." Aang folded his arms to try to keep warm during the cold night. His arms brushed up against a small spot of blood on his shirt. He knew it was Katara's, considering he wasn't bleeding. Aang looked at his arm that had a small spot of blood on it. He didn't really care, but it still reminded him of her. His eyes filled back up, and his mind began to race once more.

_You're not alone,_

_In my heart you will stay._

_Although you lay on stone,_

_You're next to me each day._

_My eyes may weep,_

_And my mind may race._

_But in my heart I keep,_

_You're smiling face._

_One day I will join you,_

_Under the moons great glare._

_And I know one day too,_

_I'll always be there._

_I'll fight this war,_

_I'll fight it for you._

_Just to prove, _

_That I love you too._

Aang thought of this poem in his mind and he took it as a promise. He will fight this war for his Katara, and he would win. Aang needed his rest desperately. His strength needed recharging if he wanted to win this war. But he just couldn't get himself to sleep, even for a few minutes. His eyes would bob open and closed for most of the night. Aang fought it though. He would not let himself go to sleep. "No…I must…stay…stay…awake!" Aang's eyes eventually won and he fell asleep.

_(Aang's Dream)_

_Aang woke up in his dream, only it was not leaning against a tree in a smoke infested kingdom, it was against a tree in a meadow, with Katara. Aang was so relieved to see her. She was in a watertribe wedding gown, and Aang was in an Airbender groom ensemble. It was there marriage night. Aang walked down the isle with everyone staring only at him and Katara smiling back at him with sparkle in her eyes. The sun was shining bright and Sokka was smiling with Song in his arms. Everyone was there. Roku, Gyatso, Hakoda, and a woman who sat next to Sokka that Aang didn't recognize. Aang made his way down the isle to kiss his beloved wife. He reached her and she grabbed his hands, waiting for the minister to say "kiss the bride". _

"_Aang, you many now kiss the bride." The minister finally said. Katara smiled and leaned in for the kiss. Aang leaned in as well. This was the happiest moment of his life. Just as they were only centimeters away, Katara gasped as if she was hurt. Aang let go of her hands to find her chest red and the fire nation soldier behind her with a bloody blade in his cold hearted hands. Katara fell to the floor, instantly dead. Aang stepped back and starred the cold blooded murderer in the face. His eyes glowed deep red and he was whipping his blade off with a clothes. He laughed evilly at the sight of Katara dead. Aang looked out to find everyone he loved gone and replaced with other fire nation soldiers. They all chanted as if provoking the killer to do it again. Aang looked back at the soldier who instantly stabbed Aang in the chest. Aang gasped at the sudden impact. The crowd cheered as Aang fell to his knees in pain. He just clutched his chest and starred out into the audience. The Killer threw his knife to the side and just walked away. With each cheer the pain just seemed to get worse and worse, until finally, he fell all the way, dead._

_(End of Aang's Dream)_

Aang woke up with his hand over his chest, as if someone had really stabbed him. It was still night out, so Aang had figured he had slept for only a few hours. It was true, the moon was still in the sky and the stars still sparkled above him. Aang felt up his chest, as if his dream was real. Nothing was there except his torn clothing and dried blood spots. Aang crossed his arms once more across his chest and tried to stay away, afraid to have yet another nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara found a nice place to rest, although she really didn't want to. Like Aang, she was fighting to stay away. Her eyes opened and closed, opened and closed. She relied on the moon to keep her from sleeping. Katara was also very confused. She had no idea what had happened or why she was there, or how she go that dress. She had no idea where Aang was or what he was doing. She was so determined to get to him during the night, thinking he would stay in one place to rest, so she got back up. Her balance was better now. She could walk straight. She continued to whisper Aang's name, hoping he was near by. "Aang… Aang!" Katara said in a soft voice. No one responded, so she figured he was farther away than she thought. She continued to follow the forest edge, hoping to spot him near a tree or bush. Her body began to shut down as she continued on walking. Her legs began to give out and her eyes shut periodically. She would lean up against a tree to keep her balance sometimes. "Aang…" Katara would whisper. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her legs finally gave out for the last time, her eyes shut all the way, and she fell to the ground asleep.

The night passed quickly for her. The sun rose only a few hours later and she awoke, still a little bit tired. She rose to her feet and brushed off her dress of any leaves or small twigs and continued her search for her beloved husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was exhausted. His eyes still opened and closed, but he knew he had to get up. His muscles were weak and his mind couldn't think straight. His eyes were blurry, and his hearing was muffled. As he made his way to the wall, he thought he saw figures of Katara, but he knew they were just illusions. He actually ran up to a tree thinking it was Katara. He needed that rest, but he couldn't sleep after that nightmare. What is he going to do when he faces the fire lord? Aang was in bad shape, and just getting worse.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Chapter 26: Alive and Confused

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Katara was still tired, but not as much as she was before. She knew she could get through the day. "Aang!" Katara yelled over and over, hoping for a response. She continued through the small gathering of trees, keeping a sharp eye on the ground for any evidence of her husband's recent presence. Katara was always alert, as she remembered the war that she had gotten herself into. "Aang!" Katara yelled again. "Where are you?" She questioned. Her mind was still puzzled. How did she get that dress and how did she loose her husband? Her headache had settled down a bit, but still bothered her. She wasn't really focused on any of the small problems though; she was more focused on finding Aang. Her mind was messed up. She had all of these thoughts running through her mind, and she just couldn't keep up with them. She would stop for a drink of water from small streams that ran though Ba Sing Se to help clear her thoughts.

After a while, Katara grew tired once more and clumsily continued walking and lazily calling her husbands name. "Aang…" Katara moaned again. She would sometimes grab her arm that was once broken a while back. When ever she was stressed or just tired, a throbbing pain would shoot through her arm. Katara leaned up again a tree and slid down to the ground. She leaned her head back against the hard bark and just laid there saying her beloved husbands name over and over. "Aang, where are you. I'm so tired of this." Katara groaned and placed her head in her lap. Katara sat there for a few minutes before hearing a large grunt and an even louder thumb. She raised her head and blocker the sun from getting into her eyes before noticing a creature. "A-Appa?" She questioned. It was Appa. The large beast slowly walked over to Katara and gave her a large lick before lying down before her. Katara lifted her head and just patted him on the head. Appa nudged Katara wanting her to pet him more when she let her hand fall. "No Appa, not right now, I need to focus on finding Aang." She groaned. Appa just bellowed and stood to his feet. He turned around and slapped his tail down in front of Katara. "No Appa, not right now." Was all Katara said. But then she realized when he meant. "Wait a minute, maybe I can find Aang more easily if you take me up in the sky! Thanks Appa!" Katara said and gave the mighty beast a small hug before jumping on his sattle. "Yip Yip!" Katara yelled and Appa wiped his tail and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's eyes had dried up from his constant tearing, but they still ached from no sleep. _Just one hour of sleep! _Aang's body screamed to him. Aang just shook his head ignoring his body's desperate need for sleep. "No, I can't think of Katara. I can't handle the pain again." Aang said clutching his chest. It seemed he had started to drag his legs along now. He was so weak and exhausted. _You can't fight the fire lord in your condition! _His head screamed. "I could if…if…" Aang said stopping to rub his eyes. _If you sleep! _His head screamed again. Aang fell to his knees trying to fight his bodies need for sleep. "But, but…" Aang yawned. _You need to sleep… _His body said for the final time. With that, Aang fell down no caring what he hit. He landed under a cherry blossom tree. A dozen beautiful blossoms fell down at Aang's impact with the ground. A small snore slowly arose from Aang as he fell fast asleep.

_(Aang's dream)_

_Aang awoke from his slumber all rested. But, in his mind, he knew he was dreaming. Aang looked all around and noticed he had fallen asleep silently in his bed back at his home, the Southern Air Temple. Of course, Katara was there. She was standing out on the balcony with a gentle smile on her face. She looked back at Aang, who slowly walked over to her. She grabbed hold of his hands and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Aang's smile slowly faded to a frown. Katara had a questioning look on her face as Aang lowered his head._

"_This is just another dream." Aang began, "but how I wish it were real." Aang tightened his grip on Katara's hands. He let a small tear dribble down his cheek, but Katara stopped it before it could reach the end of his chin. Aang looked up and gave Katara a sweet smile. "Katara, as you died in my arms, my whole world went with you. I'm so lost without you." Aang gave her a hug, still weeping within her arms. Katara returned the hug with much joy. _

"_Aang, you should not be sad." Katara began. "For I am alive and searching for you." Katara stated. Aang looked up at her and just smiled. _

"_If that were true, I would never be lost again. All my strength would return, and my will would rise." Aang said. Katara pulled him away and held onto his hands again._

"_I am alive Aang, I swear this is true. Just open your eyes and look beside you." With that Katara faded away. Aang looked all around but she was gone. All of a sudden, Aang started to hear Katara's voice again, but it was faded._

"_Aang…Aang…Aang!" The voice sounded._

_(End of Aang's dream)_

Katara vigorously shook Aang's shoulder, wishing for him to wake up. "Aang, Aang! Aang wake up!" Aang moaned and rubbed his eyes and opened them to the sun, and Katara. "Finally! Are you ok?" Aang couldn't respond to her because of his shock and happiness. "Aang? Are you ok?"

"Uh…this is a dream…yeah just another dream." Aang began to hit his head with his hands trying to get himself to wake up.

"Whoa! What's wrong? Its just me." Katara said pulling his hands down to his sides. The soft touch of Katara's hands reassured him he was awake. Aang couldn't do anything except knock her to the ground and kiss her all over.

"Oh my god…"Aang cried. "How did you…oh my god!" Aang continued. Katara just laughed at Aang. Aang began to sob and hug Katara over and over.

"Er…I love you too Aang." Katara said.

"I would have been lost without you." Aang said lying on the ground with Katara.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Katara questioned. Aang looked up at her recalling all the events of Katara's death.

"You…you don't remember?" Aang asked sitting up.

"Um…no not really." Katara said itching her head. Aang didn't want her to so he just let that subject go.

"Aang, you look horrible." Katara points out. Aang was still recovering from the shock of Katara still being alive. "Aang?" Aang came back to earth and smiled.

"I haven't slept for 2 days, because every time I would fall asleep, you would…." He paused. "Well, a nightmare would occur." Aang just lowered his head. Katara brought his eyes back to her view.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm here now. Go to sleep. I'll be right beside you." Katara said gently pushing him back down. Aang gave out a long exhausting yawn and fell back down against the soft green grass. Katara nestled up into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as well. She wasn't wide awake either. Appa gave out a grunt before twirling around once and falling down on the ground beside them. Katara fell asleep in Aang's arms happily. Aang had missed this feeling for so long now, that he let out a small tear of joy.

----------------------------------------- (12:00 midnight) ---------------------------------------------

Aang opened his eyes, sort of awake. He started to sit up, but then he remembered Katara silently sleeping beside him. She never stirred, and the least that she did was groan out words. Aang would laugh at times. He kissed her gently on the cheek, making Katara smile. Aang smiled back and fell back down, pulling her closer.

"I don't know how long I've been separated from you, but it has been way to long since you've kissed me." Katara said not even opening her eyes. Aang just smiled even more and peered down at her.

"You have no idea how long it's been for me." Aang chuckled and kissed her once more, but this time on her lips. Katara smiled again. They just laid there staring up at the clear blue sky holding onto each other for at least another hour. The silence was then broken when Katara asked the question Aang never really wanted to explain.

"Aang, how did we get separated?" She asked. Aang sat silently for a few more minutes. "Aang?" Katara asked again. Aang inhaled deeply and sat up, bringing Katara with him.

"I'd rather not." Aang started, "get into that." Aang said. Katara was more confused than ever, but she never continued on with that conversation. Instead she leaned on Aang staring at the stars once more glancing over at Aang sometime to see his upset face.

TO BE CONTNUED…


	27. Chapter 27: Finding Truth

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon ****and its original creators.**

**Well, chapter 27 is now here! I just wanna thank all of you who helped make my Fan Fic one of the Kataang fics loved on this site. I am very excited! Im sorry it took so long to update, ive been majorly busy. Hope you like this chapter! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night rolled by fast and before Katara and Aang knew it, the sun was already rising over the charred walls of Ba Sing Se. Aang always kept his arm around Katara just to keep her close. Katara was still concerned about him, but didn't ask much about it. She tried to get into the subject, but Aang always founds some way to avoid it.

"So Aang, you awake enough to grab something to eat with me?" Katara asked. Aang just looked over at her and nodded. Katara stood to her feet and pulled Aang to his stumbling feet as well. They both entered the small bit of forest that was still in tact. "I saw some fruit bushes while I was looking for you. They should be just around here." Katara stated.

"Well let's not split up." Aang said in a firm voice.

"Why not? We could find them faster that way." Katara said starting to walk away. Aang grabbed her arm firmly.

"No, I think we can find them together. Um…besides, we just found each other again." Aang said walking with her.

"Ok…" Katara agreed. They both searched the forest and cleaned it out of its remaining moon peaches. Returning back to there small area under the tree, Katara could see Aang was still unsettled, and she grew annoyed from his secretively. "Aang, you won't let me out of your sight, where ever I go you follow, and that look on your face, so depressed and angry. I can't stand it anymore!" Katara rose to her feet. "There is something you're not telling me." Katara angrily stormed off to a near by river.

"Wait Katara!" Aang yelled but could barely move from the pains of his body.

"Are your going to tell me Aang?" Katara asked annoyingly. Aang looked at her scared and hurt. He backed up back against the tree and lowered his head.

"I…I can't. But you don't understand…" but before Aang could finish, Katara had already disappeared into the forest, only this time Aang didn't follow her.

-------------------------------BY A RIVER SIDE----------------------------------------------------

"There is something he won't tell me. Something that is bothering him." Katara spoke to herself as she walked back and forth along the bank of the river. "Let's see, what do I remember." Katara began to think hard about when she first woke up on the stone table. "I…I got this new robe. But where did I get it from?" Katara was confused and could only remember her waking from the table. She knelt down to her knees thinking hard. "Come on Katara! Think!" She spoke to herself. Alone she sat, but no for long. A crack of a twig was heard from behind her. Katara quickly reacted and made ready a whip of water. "Come out! I know your there!" No one responded. She grew angry and whipped the forest. A cry was heard from behind the tree and the person fled. She quickly ran after the person. "Get back here!" She quickly noticed the armor of a fire nation soldier. Katara quickly whipped the man and he fell from his feet. With her water still at hand, she held the man down, knocking his spear away. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She roared in the man's face.

"Ah!" The man cried covering his face in fear. "Wait," The scared soldier began. He lowered his hands from him face and pointed shockingly at Katara. "You, I…I thought I killed you." Katara looked at him with shock and rage in her eyes. She grabbed the soldier at the collar of his uniform and held him high against a tree.

"Killed me?" She screamed. Katara whipped the man across the legs. "Don't mess with me you fire nation scum. You will never kill me." Katara firmly stated. The soldier was still scared but found the courage to speak.

"But I saw you, I…I watched you fall to the ground. You…You were dead." The soldier began again. Katara dropped her face and weakened her grip on the man just to think for a moment, but she soon came back to reality.

"Stop messing with me!" She screamed again and slammed him hard against the tree.

"I'm sorry!" The man screamed. "But the avatar…we have order!" The man pleaded. Katara didn't let up. She got right into his face with rage.

"You better stop, or it is you who will die!"

"Please I beg you!" The soldier wailed while dropping his spear. Katara caught glimpse of the sliver platted tip and she was automatically lost in a flash back.

---------------------------KATARA'S FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

_She slowly raised her hand and placed it on her red chest. After so, she raised it to show Aang the blood. "Aang…I'm dying." Katara wept. Aang grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. Katara gasped a few more times. "Please let no one know….h-h-how I died." Katara asked again. "I don't want anyone, especially my brother, to know that I suffered. That would break his heart." She looked away knowing her time was almost there._

"_I won't tell him." Aang said holding her closer, not caring if her blood started to stain his clothes. Katara let a few more gasps go before settling down for her lasts seconds. She slowly opened her eyes half way and placed her red hand on Aang's tear stained face._

"_I-I love you. Tell Song that mommy is sorry." And with those being her final words, she was gone. Her hand dropped down off of Aang's face and hit the ground and her eyes slowly closed. She was motionless, her face was blank, and her chest had fallen for the last time. Aang could do nothing but hold her lifeless body in his arms._

"_I…love you too." Aang wept._

---------------------------------END OF KATARA'S FLASH BACK-----------------------------

She dropped the soldier and fell back. He took off into the foresting leaving Katara alone. She was lost; her mind was concentrated on that flashback. Her eyes were full of tears quickly but she just let them fall to the dry earth. She fell to her knees holding her arms together. "I…I died?" Katara asked herself. She unwrapped her arms quickly and starred at them. "How? How am I alive?" Katara starred at her robe but found no reasoning. She had nothing to help her figure it out. All she had was her hands to help clear her face of all the tears. She broke down, confused and upset. "This is what has been bothering Aang. I…I died in his arms!" She sobbed.

"Yeah, you did." Aang said wobbling to her with a cane he had constructed from a branch. "I'm sorry Katara." Aang said sitting down next to her. "I couldn't find the will to tell you." Aang said joining in her tears. "I couldn't relive that horrible memory." Aang said taking Katara in his arms.

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara said crying hard. They sat together holding one another under the sun.

"I wish I could have saved you myself. But you're here now, and that's all that matters." Aang said holding her tighter. They laid in silence for a little while longer before it was broken once more by Aang. "Katara, how did you find out?" Katara pulled away from him.

"A man…a fire nation soldier, he found me and told me he killed me." Katara said wiping up her face. Aang went wide eyed.

"He said _he _killed you?" Aang said looked at Katara.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe him." Katara went on. Aang zoned out and focused on her first statement.

"Where is he?! Where did he go?!" Aang said in fury. Aang stood to his feet with an angry face.

"Aang, he ran out, a while ago." Katara said. Aang starred back into the forest.

"NO!" Aang yelled slamming his fist into the ground causing a stream of rocks to emerge from the dried up earth. "I will find him! I will kill him for all the pain he has put me through." Aang yelled.

"Please Aang, I…" Katara said trying to calm him down.

"Katara, he will suffer just like I did! Ah!" Aang clinched in pain. He fell down to his knees holding his legs. Katara put her arms on his shoulders. Aang raised his head again in anger. "Tomorrow, at sunset, he will never know what hit him." Aang said angrily.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 28: Fallen Angel

"Please Aang; you don't have to do this

**Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

"Please Aang; you don't have to do this!" Katara pleaded as Aang continued with his painful training. Every hit, kick, and punch Aang added to the tree, a stream of pain coursed through his body. It was almost unbearable, but he found the strength to continue. "Aang, please. At least not right now." Katara said pulling Aang to the side. Aang starred at her eyes as they glistened from the sun light. "Please…" Katara asked again. Aang looked to the side with anger and tugged his arm away. He ignored her once more and continued on with his training. Katara stood with limp arms. "I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you." Katara said. Aang stopped for a moment and panted hard. Katara walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Aang, there could be thousands of soldiers to back that one up. And all you have is me and Appa. We can't fight him right now." Katara starred at her husband with serious eyes. Aang dropped to the ground exhausted and over coming the pain that was still pulsing threw his body. Katara knelt down next to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I know right now you are hurt and angered. We are both stressed. War is never easy. I always know you would do anything to protect me, but this one time isn't going to happen. I love you Aang. Just because you can't do this one thing wont change that." Katara smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek once more. "Now I want you to rest." Katara pushed Aang back down slowly so he could relax, and then walked off into the forest for something to munch on.

The sun was just slightly visible over the wall of Ba Sing Se. The wind had a chill and the leaves danced with every breeze. Night began to fall once more on the great Earth Kingdom. Katara soon returned with a bundle of moon peaches and a small sack of nuts. After both of them ate they were already snuggled up to one another and slowly falling asleep. "Night Aang."

"Night Katara." Aang said and pecked her on the lips. After about 10 minutes Katara was fast asleep with her arms fastened around Aang's waist. Aang couldn't sleep. He heard everything that Katara had to say, but he just couldn't let that soldier pass. Once he made sure Katara was fast asleep, he maneuvered out of her embrace and limped into the forest being sure to be as quiet as he possibly could. He had only reached the edge of the forest before he grunted in pain and grabbed his side. As he keeled over in pain he heard a rustling from behind him. He peered back trying not to move as he noticed Katara moan and move around in her sleep. Once she stopped Aang limply continued into the forest. He held his side and held onto each tree, trying to keep himself from falling down. He would groan in pain every other step, but he was determined to finish his mission.

--BACK AT THE TEMPLE--

The cold silence back at the temple haunted the lonely man. He had only his niece and the echo of his voice. Nothing could have passed the days more depressingly than the worry and sadness that, each minute, filled that void in his heart. Song was his only company, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing he did was right. His mind was always occupied with horrendous thoughts of his beloved sister and her husband lying dead before him. He was a man about it though. Nothing but one tear left his eyes at least once a day. His routine day was slow and steady. Woke up, fed Song, fed himself, put Song down for a nap, sharpened his weapons, and then slowly ventured out to the balcony watching the slow and pleasant sun set behind the silent hills. Sleeping never came easy to him though. Nightmares seemed to haunt him a lot. Song would sometimes cry for Appa but nothing could be done except the whispering of calming words from her uncle Sokka. "Wait a few, wait a few, Appa will be home to you." He would say while stroking the side of the young infants face. Ever so often he would hear the grunts of a large beast, but when he ran out to the balcony nothing was there. Suki had been gone for a while now, sadly finding no time to turn back to visit Sokka. He was alone with no words of meaning to speak.

--

Aang arrived at the camp, soar and weak from the trip. His side felt like it was going to cave in and his other wounds had reopened a little, causing small drops blood to flow out. He almost had tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to let that stop him. A fire was lit and all the soldiers sat around the fire, enjoying their dinners of meat. He scoped out the place noticing soldiers lining the surrounding forest. He had come all that way unsure of who was the one who had admitted to "killing" his wife. "Humph." Aang grunted. "Where are you?" Aang rose to his feet hunching over a few times from the pain. _Come on Aang, you have to stand strong._ Aang repeated in his head. "They all shall die; everyone of them until I find him." Aang prepared to ambush them. He got into a fighting stance, anger sweltering in his heart. "1…2…3…" Aang counted while his eyes were closed and a drop of sweat dripped down his scratched up face. "AH!" Aang screamed as he jumped through the trees landing directly in front of a fire nation soldier. Everyone turned to him unexpectedly. Aang stood in a weak stance wait for the first man to take a strike at him. No one moved; everyone just starred at him with confused eyes. Aang kept his eyes wandering, watching every movement each soldier would make. Silence over took the camp. Nothing was heard except a crackle from the violent fire. Aang became nervous. Finally after moments of silence one soldier grabbed for his sword and Aang reacted, jumping to the air and back flipping onto the soldier. The other troops roared as they approached the Airbender. Aang showed no fear as he ran at them as well, with rage in his heart. Everything was hard to process. Every soldier came at him like a wild bison on his first day of flying. Aang was never able to rest. Aang had adrenaline running through his veins. He took out 3 soldiers at a time, but each soldier came with its own consequence. A new scratch, a new bruise, a new cut was formed on his body and this just threw his body into shock. He couldn't handle the pain. Aang was hit to the ground weak and unconscious. The soldiers surrounded him with spears.

"Good work men." A voice came from behind the troops. The general of the unit stepped out just as Aang began to regain consciousness. "You should have stayed hidden boy." The general laughed. A younger looking soldier stepped out from one tent and just glared at the mess. Aang's vision was blurred but this didn't effect the familiarly of the soldiers face. Aang weakly raised his arm.

"You…" Aang said pointing at the soldier. "Y-you killed her." The soldier looked around confused, but he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"S-stay on the ground boy!" The convicted soldier yelled grabbing his spear.

"Y-you stabbed her. You left me alone in this world. You almost cost my daughter a mother. You almost cost my heart love. You killed her. You destroyed me." Aang's eyes glowed like the rising sun and he was lifted from his lying position on the ground. Almost as if the previous spirits backed him up, Aang rose to his feet and walked on a misty ground with a deep and powerful voice. "My life in this hell hole has been nothing but death. Everywhere I looked, everywhere I stepped, and the dead tormented the ground I stepped on." Aang walks slowly to the soldier with the other surrounding soldiers throwing their spears at him. It was as if Aang existed in a bubble protecting him from pain.

"G-get back! O-or I'll throw this at you!" The soldier threatened. Aang grew angry and blasted a large gust of air at the pathetic soldier. He screamed and threw his spear off to the side. The soldier flew back into a tent and then into a tree. He was unconscious. Aang walked slowly to the soldier and grabbed his spear. As the soldier slowly gained consciousness, Aang whispered in his ear,

"This is for my wife." Aang threw the spear down to the soldier's heart, watching his struggle to stay alive. Aang smiled and backed off as other soldiers ran over to him calming him and trying to keep him alive. Aang collapsed on the ground as he slowly came out of the avatar state. His rose his head and starred at the man who was but minutes from death. Aang then darted off into the forest. "Never knew what hit him." He evilly chuckled.

--BACK AT THE TEMPLE--

This night at the temple was no different than any other. The gentle wind allowed the small vines to dance around and the glorious moon made sleeping impossible. Sokka sat outside watching the stars pass behind the many clouds. The sweet smell of the air was always a joy. Sokka had just put Song back to sleep, for she had woken up asking for Appa once more. After a few minutes, a loud noise was heard, as if someone was coming up the stairs to the balcony. Sokka stood with his knife drawn. "Whose there?" Sokka said in a deep voice.

"Sokka!" a familiar voice shouted. "Sokka help us!"

"Shan?" Sokka shot down the stairs expecting a hug from his Suki, but it was far from that. Shan groaned as she held her side that was covered in blood. Shan fell as she quickly ran up the stairs. "Shan, what happened?!" Shan panted as if she was running.

"We were ambushed. They took us by surprise. We tried so hard to hold them back." The other Kyoshi warriors came limply walking up the curved staircase, two of them holding a large piece of cloth that held another warrior. Sokka starred horrified. "It was too much Sokka. Just too much." Shan cried as Sokka walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Sokka looked back at the other Kyoshi warriors. _1…2…3…4_ Sokka counted in his head. _Four? But there were five._ Sokka was afraid to ask.

"W-where is Suki?" Everyone just looked at Sokka and lowered their heads. Shan raised her head with tears in her eyes.

"T-there were too many Sokka, and we tried to hold them off. She was overwhelmed, and I tried to help her, but it became too much." Sokka was broken. His eyes didn't take long to fill with tears.

"No…no, no she can't be…She promised she would be back…" Sokka fell to the ground with his head only held up by his hands. Just then the two warriors carrying the sheet that held the injured Kyoshi warrior walked up by him. Shan sat up and looked at Sokka. Within the sheet was Suki.

"She never goes back on a promise Sokka. No warrior gets left behind." Shan starred. Sokka stood up and walked to his Suki. She was a mess. The wound that killed her was visible and Sokka could do nothing but stroke her soft, cold cheek.

"S-she's so cold." Sokka cried. "But so beautiful." Sokka let another round of tears go. Shan walked over to Sokka still holding her bloody side. She reached into her pocket, pulling out Sokka's necklace.

"She wanted you to have it." Shan said placing it within Sokka's hand. Sokka held it close to his heart and starred softly at Suki. "She told us to tell you she will always be watching, Sokka. She loved you dearly." Sokka took every word into his heart.

"Come on up girls." Sokka said leading the warriors into the temple. He motioned the two girls carrying Suki into the very room she was placed before they left. "Go ahead, lay her on the bed." Sokka said in a depressing. Sokka could do nothing but stare at his beloved Suki. The other girls silently left to tend to their wounds. Shan placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"She's at peace Sokka." Shan then quietly left, leaving Sokka alone. Every little moment Sokka had with Suki flashed back to him.

--SOKKA'S FLASHBACK--

_Suki smiled and turned back to Sokka. Without warning Sokka latched back onto Suki's soft lips._

"_That is exactly what she left me." Sokka said separating the two of them. Suki still had a sad face on._

"_But Sokka…is that enough?" Sokka was very unsure of this. He knew that wasn't enough then, and he knew that wouldn't be enough now. He quickly thought of an idea and unstrung his necklace that lay on his neck._

"_Sokka, no." Suki said as Sokka placed his necklace around her neck. He finished tying it and kissed her gently on the cheek._

"_Now I will always be with you." Suki touched the necklace before running into Sokka's arms. She let go of him and kissing him on the cheek as well. She reached to her sash that held her two golden fans. She placed one in Sokka's hand and separated from him._

"_And I will always be with you." Sokka smiled and hugged her again._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Sokka had never placed down that fan Suki had given to him that very night. He grabbed it from his back pocket, holding it firmly in his hand and just broke down. "I will always be with you Suki." Sokka cried. "Always…" Sokka cried kneeling by her bed side.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter 29: And Then He Woke Up

Nothing seemed as if it were real

**Unfortunately I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Nothing seemed as if it were real. It was as if his whole world had come crashing down. Suki was his world. Every minute, his mind tormented him with the replaying scene of Suki leaving back to Kyoshi. "I will always be with you" Sokka sobbed as he grasped Suki's fan tighter within his palm. He must have cut himself twice from the sharp edges of the fan. He took no notice to them. He had placed his necklace on the night stand, wishing to never put it back on for the memories would haunt him. "Always…" Sokka repeated again. All was quiet within the temple. Sokka felt it time to lay his love to rest. He had one place in mind. It was a small place where the flowers were the most beautiful and the surrounding trees never failed to dance when even the gentlest breeze would blow. Sokka kissed Suki's forehead and cleaned her wounds before lifting her into his arms. The other warriors followed as he led them to the kill in which he chose to bury her. Sokka seemed to have no trouble holding Suki. It was as if her spirit was there, helping him. Sokka laid her down onto the soft patch of grass, so he could design her rest area. Every inch he would dig, a tear dripped down his face. Sokka wiped his eyes up with his sleeve, threw his shovel to the side and turned to the crowd of broken warriors surrounding the fallen angel. Sokka walked exhaustedly over to her and bent down, ready to pick her up. She was light as a feather in his arms. Her skin was cold, but it still shined like the morning dew in the sun light. Paying their final respects, the warriors walked slowly back to the temple. Sokka had a much harder time letting her go. She had his heart and he had hers. She was the stars and he was the clouds that surrounded her. He cried softly as he lowered her to rest. He never felt lonely though. Her spirit was always there to guide him. Sokka could not take his eyes off of her. He had grabbed his necklace before he left. He starred at it for a little while before placing it on her grave stone. "I will always be with you." Sokka cried. "Always…"

_I will lay,_

_Underneath this tree._

_Watching the flowers,_

_Dance with the breeze._

_Until the night,_

_When you appear._

_And we can lay,_

_So calm and dear. _

Is what her grave stone read. Sokka had spent all day carving this for her. Sokka cried once more before grabbing his shovel and walking off. The possible images of the battle the warriors faced haunted Sokka the whole way back to the temple. Sokka used his shovel as support as the tears constantly flowed down his cheeks. After about 5 more minutes of walking Sokka felt a sudden pain in his back. "Ah…" he screamed. Sokka turned to find Shan with her arm extend. She had just thrown a knife at Sokka. He collapsed to the ground panting. "Sh-Shan?" Sokka panted. Sokka quickly reached back and pulled the knife from his back only to scream in pain.

"They all think the battle killed her." Shan laughed as she cleaned her knife. Sokka went wide eyed.

"Y-you?!" He yelled as he gasped for another breath of air.

"These warriors need real leadership, not a joke. And you, you are always in the way. The other girls have taken a liking to you. I need no distractions." Shan walked over to him as Sokka backed up, dripping blood the whole way. Shan grabbed him by the shirt and put the knife to his neck. "Say hi to Suki would you?" Sokka flinched as he saw the death that was portrayed in Shan's eyes. Nothing could save him. Suddenly all went black…

And then he woke up…

Sokka jolted up from his bed. He had actually tears dripping from his eyes. He wiped his eyes up before checking his neck for blood. Nothing was there. Song was down the hall crying so Sokka ran out to tend to her. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her. Once she was asleep once more, he ran out. "Meili! Daiyu! Yusheng!" Sokka took one gulp before calling out the other two names. "Shan? Suki?" No one was there. He had no wounds where he was stabbed, no blood had touched the steps of the temple and Suki's room was unoccupied. Sokka was still not satisfied. He ran over to the hill where he had once buried Suki. Nothing was there. No disturbed ground where she was laid to rest, no tomb; nothing. Sokka remembered everything perfectly, but nothing happened. It was but a nightmare. He collapsed to the ground sobbing into his hands. He sat under the tree where she was "buried". He reached into his back pocket and took out her fan. "Thank you…" Sokka said. "I'm always there" he cried. "Always…"

--

Aang walked weakly back to the camp. He had thoughts of what he had just done the whole way. Once Aang returned he noticed Katara awake by the fire, crying. Aang knew she knew. "You could have died you know." She sobbed. Aang walked over to her trying to comfort her. She collapsed in his arms. "I saw you leave, but I knew I couldn't make you stay."

"I'm ok Katara…" Aang said stroking her hair. The sun soon began to peek over the wall of Ba Sing Se and Katara and Aang started for the wall. Appa followed behind slowly.

After a walking for a bit, Aang collapsed onto the ground. "Aang?" Katara questioned as she knelt beside him.

"We can't do it Katara." Aang said weakly. Katara made no response but sat by Aang stroking his back trying to calm him down. Katara reached in her back pocket and pulled out a message.

"I received this while you were gone." Katara handed the note to Aang. Aang pulled open the note.

_Dear Katara and Aang,_

_I am ecstatic to say a cure was found for my disease. Of course, my blindness will not go away, but my hearing is slightly better and I am as strong as a hog monkey! I have heard about your return to Ba Sing Se. You can't look left or right without seeing a fire nation soldier. I hope you all are well. I feel I am strong enough to fight. Anything you need, send me a message. I hope to see you all again. _

_You're Friend,_

_Toph_

Aang bowed his head as placed the scroll onto the ground. "That is great news, but I can't put her life at risk. Your life alone is at risk and everyday its killing me." Aang said and handed the scroll back to Katara. Katara looked at the scroll and back at Aang.

"Aang, I know how you feel." Katara knelt back down beside him. "But we really need some help." Aang looked back at her and placed his hand on hers.

"Alright." Aang frowned. Katara smiled and started on a letter to Toph.

--

Sokka walked back up to the temple after placing the fan back in his back pocket. He was happier than ever to find out his love was still alive. Although that horrible nightmare was dismissed, he feared for future ones. Aang, Katara and now Suki were in his thoughts. "I don't know what to do." Sokka said depressingly. Sokka walked into Katara and Aang's and sat down on their bed. Sokka examined Suki's fan once more before something caught his eye. "She-she forgot it? She forgot the bison whistle?" Sokka picked up the small piece and placed it to his mouth. He gave it a big blow sending a large shriek across the ocean.

--

Katara and Aang placed Toph's letter into the messenger hawk and it flew off. "Toph would help us Aang. You know her, she is a strong fighter." Katara smiled and placed her hand on his back. Aang smiled a little and looked at Katara.

"Come on Katara, I found a nice spot to make camp until we get a reply." Aang smiled and kissed her on the lips. Katara smiled and followed Aang. As they walked Appa shook his head violently as if something was bothering him.

"Rah…" Appa grunted loudly. Aang grabbed his reigns trying to calm him down.

"Appa!" Aang screamed. Appa continued to thrash about the trees and roar loudly. He then rose to the sky, taking Aang, who still had hold of his reigns, with him. "Whoa!" Aang said still holding on.

"Appa!" Katara shouted. Appa started to move backwards. Aang jumped on his head and hopped over to his sattle. His held his reigns, tugging on them hard. Appa tried to fight it.

"Rawr!" Appa grunted again, as he hit the ground. Aang jumped off his sattle and petted the distressed bison. He breathed hard and just relaxed on the ground.

"Shh boy." Aang said continuing to pet Appa.

--

Sokka placed the whistle off to the side and walked out of their room, to go tend to the infant who cried at the end of the hall.

--

Appa shook his head and scratched at his ears one last time before really calming down. Aang continued to pet him. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 30: The Storm

Unfortunately I do no own Avatar

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

The moon failed to shine that night. Vicious clouds full of rain covered it. "I hope Aang and Katara can find shelter." Sokka said standing out on the balcony with a blanket hovering over his head.

--

Katara and Aang set up their tent under the trees to grab some sleep. "Looks like rain is coming Aang." A loud crash of thunder ruled the sky. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of lightning. "M-maybe we should find some place else to sleep. Like in Ba Sing Se. A shack, or a small house would do." Katara stuttered.

"I wish we could. But if we go in there, no telling who is waiting." Aang said placing blankets within the tent.

"T-true." Katara admitted. Another crash of thunder sounded and Katara just shuttered at the fearful sound.

"There." Aang said. "The tent is all ready. Come on Katara, you look exausted." Aang said walking up to her. She didn't move. Her eyes were fixated on that pitch black angry sky. "Katara, you ok?" Aang said placing a hand on her shoulder. Katara jumped a little and turned to him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Let's just get some shut eye." Katara said hesitantly. She walked back to the tent with Aang's arm draped around her neck. She kept her eyes focused on the approaching storm.

"Ah." Aang moaned as he fell into the blankets. Katara sat straight up holding her knees close to her body. Aang noticed her and sat up. "Katara are you sure your fine?" Katara just starred at him and gave an unsure nod. Aang smiled softly and kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodnight then." Aang said laying back down.

"Good night." Katara said before lying down with a frown. Every time the thunder roared, her body would tense up as it did back in the cave. A small tear would fall, but she would immediately wipe it away. She didn't want Aang to know her fears.

--

Sokka laid in his bed as the storm roared out side. He starred at the ceiling thinking of everything. _How's Suki doing? _He wondered. Song was silent for once and sleeping calmly. _I've got to clear my mind for one night. _He admitted. _Why not worry about myself for once. _He turned to his side. _Or maybe I should just go to sleep with a clear mind. _Sokka closed his eyes and fell asleep as the storm began to move on.

--

The thunder began to roar louder and the lightning was brighter as the rain began to pour. Katara had trouble falling asleep. She cuffed her ears with her hands and let the tears pour from her eyes. Every lightning flash she would yelp a little and tense up. She didn't want to wake Aang so she moved to the far end of the tent because her legs would kick out. Aang was sleeping silently with Momo at his feet. Katara would peek over at him tempted to wake him. She extended her arm to tap him on the shoulder but as she did, another crash of thunder would roar and she would bring her hand back to her ear and squeal a little. Her eyes were shut tightly so as to minimize the amount of light she would see. Katara opened her eyes breathing hard with her hands still over her ears. Just as she thought it was over the loudest crash of thunder ruled the sky and she kicked her legs out, accidentally kicking Aang, and wept softly. Aang screamed and sat up. Katara sat up with her legs up to her face. Her ears remained cuff as she starred at Aang who was still half asleep. Aang rubbed his eyes confused as to what struck his leg. Katara starred with glistening eyes. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and she closed her eyes fast, crying more. This got Aang attention and he looked over to the corner where Katara was. He continued rubbing his eyes still confused. "K-Katara?" He questioned as his eyes focused. "Katara!" Aang said and crawled over to the frightened girl. He caught her as she fell into his arms sobbing and shaking. "Shh." He said stroking her back. "It's just a storm. It won't hurt you." Aang said holding her tight. Katara continued to cry a little. Aang lifted her up to see her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Aang said.

"I didn't want you to worry. You need your sleep." Katara said snuggling back into his tunic. Aang gave her a strong hug, placing his hand on her head, pushing into him more.

"Don't ever feel like you can't wake me. I will always be here for you." Aang said. Katara smiled and just snuggled into Aang. "Come on; let's try to get back to sleep." Aang said swinging his arm around her waist, coaxing her back into bed. "Come on." Aang said crawling back over to bed. Katara followed him and just laid down next to him. Aang got under the sheets and swung his arm over her waist. Another crash of thunder hit and Katara still tensed up and attempted to cover her ears, but Aang stopped her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Nothings going to hurt you." Aang said holding her tightly. Katara cried still as Aang kept her arms down at her side restricting her from covering her ears.

"A-Aang I…" Katara started. Aang just held her tighter and hushed her with a "shh".

"I love you Katara." Aang said. Katara still cried a little.

"I love you too, but this fear of the storm, it-it just won't go away." Katara said wiggling from his grip and sitting up, cuffing her ears with her hands once again. Aang sat up with her and placed his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry I can't help." Aang said. "But as long as you need me, I'll be awake." Aang said kissing her again. Katara just closed her eyes with her ears still cuffed. Her crying had slowed as Aang rocked her back and forth.

"Thank you Aang." Katara whispered and turned around in his arms. Aang just kissed her head and held her close still rocking her back and forth. He placed his head on hers as Katara slowly began to fall asleep. The storm had started to leave. All that was left was a few flashes of lightning and almost silent thunder.

After about 30 minutes, Aang gathered up Katara in his arms and placed her gently in bed. Aang watched as she turned on her side with a smile. Aang collapsed next to her and held her in his arms.

--

Sokka woke with a smile on his face and a clear mind. No night mares had taunted him that night. He stretched his arms out and went into Song's room, gathering her up in his arms. "Morning little one." Sokka smiled and tickled her stomach. Song laughed as she grabbed for his finger. He took her to the kitchen for her morning bottle and something for him to eat. Sokka sat down happily munching on some meat when he heard some noise outside the door. He suddenly got up with his boomerang in hand and walked slowly to the door. He swung the door open and jumped out. "Who's there?!" Sokka screamed. No one jumped out so he put his boomerang down to his side when he was ambushed by familiar faces. "Daiyu?" Sokka was happy to see her and returned the hug. He knew if she was there, the rest of them were right behind. Soon more Kioshi Warriors appeared, each giving him a giant hug. "Maili! Yusheng!" Sokka kept his eyes on the stairs, waiting for the one who had for so long existed in his nightmares. Soon Shan appeared. She ran up and gave him a deadly hug. Sokka was hesitant at first, remembering his nightmare. But soon realized it wasn't real and returned the hug. Shan walked over to the other Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka kept his eyes on the stairs waiting for the one he loved. After a few minutes, Sokka's smiled began to fade, but then he heard her voice.

"Sokka!" Suki said running into his arms. Sokka's smile returned and twirled her around in his arms. "It's so great to see you again." Suki said kissing him.

"You don't know how good it is to see you." Sokka smiled as he hugged her tighter. He walked her and the others into the castle. Suki immediately walked into Katara and Aang's room, in search of one person.

"Hey Sokka, where's Katara?" Suki wondered. "I've got something for her." Suki reached into her sash and pulled out a note. Sokka's smile soon faded.

"She's off in Ba Sing Se, in the war, with Aang." Sokka frowned.

"Oh, I see." Suki said. "I'll just set this on the table till she gets back." Sokka still held his head low, so Suki walked over and lifted his head up for a kiss. "They are ok, I know it." Suki smiled. Sokka just smiled back and brought her in for a hug.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Chapter 31: New Plans

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

Aang and Katara awoke to the bright sun shinning into their tent. "Well this may be the last time we use this tent, its pretty damaged cause of that storm." Aang said as Katara tended to his wounds.

"Your wounds are deep, but they should feel a little better." Katara said, retracting the water back into her pouch. Aang redressed himself and gave his loving wife a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." Aang said placing his hand on her cheek. Katara smiled and blushed.

"My love, we need to make a plan. We can't stay out here and keep getting ambushed and outnumbered. We need to find a safe haven." Katara explained. Aang looked down deep in thought. "Aang?" Katara questioned.

"No…" he started, "I need to go on this journey alone. It's far too dangerous for you anymore. I need to meet up with Ba Sing Se's troops and make a plan with them. Your help ends here." He said completely serious and emotionlessly.

"I…I cant just leave you out here!" Katara exclaimed. Aang looked at her with compassion. He could see her frustration welding up in her eyes.

"My sweetest Katara, my wife, my whole heart…" Aang placed his hand on her face with saddened eyes. "You are my life, my sun I revolve around. I lost you once; I can't bare the thought of loosing you again. Please understand." Katara grasped his hand on her cheek with tears falling.

"But…what will I do without you around? How will I know your safe?" Katara spoke.

"I fight this war for my family. You and Song are my everything. I wont let you down." Aang removed his hand and watched Katara's hands fall to her lap. He grasped them once more and brought them to his chest.

"Appa will fly you back to the temple. My love, our daughter misses her mother. She needs you." Aang tried to smile.

"She needs us…" Katara mumbled under her breath. Aang pulled her chin up so she was now facing him with tear filled eyes.

"And she will get us. I wont let it be just you. I will return. Please trust me. I need you to be strong for me." Aang looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. She blinked the few tears from her eyes and leaped into his embrace.

"I love you so much." She cried again.

"You are my world, I love you too." Aang returned. The rest of their day was spent packing up Appa for his and Katara's return back to the temple. "I promise to write when ever I can my love." Aang helped his wife onto the bisons sattle. Katara leaped into his arms once more weeping. Aang fought back tears. "Please, tell Song, daddy says hi and that I love her with all my heart." Aang squeezed Katara harder. Katara released her grip and hopped up on top of Appa.

"Yip, Yip!" Katara muffled. She blew a kiss back to Aang as they flew off. He stood watching them leave. Once they disappeared over the wall, he turned determined to finish this war.

"Ba Sing Se, your avatar returns."

Sokka and Suki sat out on the balcony basking in the mild weather.

"Sooo…I saw the note…" Sokka continued, "What is it about?"

"Not sure, didn't pry." Suki responded.

"Well, who is it from?"

"Sokka, it is your sisters mail. Respect that." Suki said with attitude.

"Ok, ok." Sokka sat back in the chair, extending his arm around her shoulders. Peace over came them briefly, before Sokka again spoke. "Toph?"

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed.

"Okay! Sorry!" Sokka crossed his arms across his chest frustrated.

Katara sat tall on the front part of the sattle, directing Appa with strong commands. "Good boy Appa." Katara petted him on the top of his head. "Now its smooth flying for just a couple more hours. You're doing great buddy." She tried everything in her power to keep a strong attitude. So far so good, she had a level head. "I can't wait to see my angel again." She talked to herself. "Im sure she missed me as much as I desperately missed her." She pictured her sweet little girl. Her beautiful dark brown curls and grey mysterious eyes that captured your heart with one glance. Appa grunted, almost to acknowledge he misses her too. "Homebound big guy." Katara spoke as she stroked the large bisons head.


	32. AN UPDATE not a chapter

To my lovely readers,

It has been years my loyal readers, I understand this. Please don't get all pissy at me cause it took me a great amount of time to update. I have college life to worry about as well my lovelies. Hopefully I will make it a ritual to try to update as much as possible. No promises. I have limited time. Anyways, keep reading!

oxkatangxo


End file.
